Loving Villains
by acochran5
Summary: A seventeen-year-old villain just starts his freshman year at U.A. high school, thanks to an unfortunate incident and much-too-forgiving people. The only way he can escape and start anew is through the murder of his former colleague. Victory, however, is unattainable, and he is subjected to change. He may decide to become a hero, but they can't learn he was a villain. Slowburn, OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

**Warnings: Murder, Character Death, Angst.**

**A/N Heeyyyy, so here is another FT fic. This one's actually going to be a couple chapters long I think, not sure. But I'm finally doing one of the stories on the "Stories I want to make" board, haha. So here it is. I'm excited for it. It's not going to be a big project, maybe only one or two chapters longer, but hey, I said Human was only going to be three and it doubled that so don't listen to me. XD anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

Zeref glanced up at Natsu's wide eyes and then back down at his own hands, soaked in thick, blood. "Natsu…" Zeref whispered softly. "What did I—" Zeref cut himself off and put his pale, blood-soaked hands to his face to muffle a strangled cry of heartache, surprise, and fear.

It grated on Natsu's ears, made him drop down beside his brother. "Hey, it's okay." He whispered. "You didn't mean to."

"But I did!" Zeref screamed, entire body wracked with trembled. Natsu's words were muffled by the own pounding of his heart and the blood roaring relentlessly in his ears.

"You didn't." Natsu repeated gently. "We have to go now. We have to go."

"If I didn't mean to, if it's all okay, then why do we have to go? Why do we have to run if it's okay?"

"They won't understand that." Natsu said and silenced his brother's whimpers with a finger to his lips.

"You have to stay, you didn't kill her, I did." Zeref said fearfully.

"Shh, none of that. If I don't come with you, who will keep you out of trouble,"

What a joke, Zeref had always been the one to keep his little brother out of trouble. "Now come on, let's go." He pulled his shaky brother to his feet and supported his weight. Glancing over his shoulder, Natsu glared at the lifeless woman, this was all her fault. Long, bloody blonde hair strewn around her in what once were lively, bouncing waves. Child-like hands pale and limp with her forest eyes glazed over, almost like a porcelain doll.

And it was her fault this was happening to them. Odd to blame a dead woman, odd to blame his brother's former lover, but Natsu needed someone to blame. And that someone sure as hell wasn't going to be his brother.

"Natsu," Zeref said, his voice strained, "I don't want to go. I don't… want to live."

"You have to." Natsu immediately snarled back. "You have to be strong, Zeref, you can't leave me here, I won't let you leave me here! I won't. Now, come on!" Natsu grabbed his brother's arm and started dragging him towards the bedroom. We'll get you a clean shirt, grab some cash, and run.

"We're never going to make it. We'll look guilty if we run."

"We _are _guilty!" Natsu shouted. "And we are going to make it, you'll see. Now put on this green shirt!"

"Natsu," Zeref said softly as Natsu tore his other shirt off. "Natsu!"

"What!" Natsu screamed, turning to him, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Zeref's face was blank, all signs of hysteria almost nonexistent. Natsu would've thought his brother was already over it if it weren't for the occasional tremble that wracked his body.

"It's okay. Just sit," Zeref patted the space beside him.

"Zeref, we have to get out, quickly! We have to leave, have to run, have to—"

"Shh, sit." Zeref said again, pulling Natsu down onto the bed. "Just breathe."

Natsu's breath was quick, a contrast to Zeref's calm, steady breathing. "They'll come for us."

"Yes, the will." Zeref said. "But it's okay, I deserve it."

"It's both our faults."

"No, it's mine. I drove the blade home, it's my fault."

"You only did that because of me." Natsu said, tears finally slipping, his bottom lip trembling. "I was the reason you had to do it, had to kill her. It's all my fault!"

"No, it isn't. It's mine. I decided to do it in a split-second decision."

"But you did it for me. If you hadn't been trying to cover up what I had done, Mavis would still be here, you wouldn't have killed her."

"Listen, take deep breaths." Zeref whispered. "No one heard what happened, the police won't be coming for a while yet. All we have to do is blame someone else."

"How?" Natsu asked. "And isn't that wrong?"

"As if we aren't already damned to hell. It doesn't matter what we do now. And don't worry Natsu, I have a plan." Zeref said his eyes calming and gentle, "So just breathe."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading, sorry it's so short. But The next one might be longer, not sure. Thank you so much for reading. If you liked, please review, they mean love. See you soon, bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Album opened the door to the apartment and saw Adrien leaned forward on the couch playing a video game. "I wouldn't turn your back to me if I were you. I could easily kill you that way."

"Then do so." Adrien said flatly.

Album narrowed his eyes and then moved on deeper into the house. "I am surprised that you haven't been expelled yet though." Adrien gave him a sideways glance. "Is it possible that you actually care about your education."

"No, I don't. I just… it's not time yet."

"Sure. They say good things come to those who wait."

"Exactly."

"But those who wait also miss once and a lifetime opportunity, so I suppose it's all in perspective."

"Are you done criticizing me."

"You're the one planning murder, not me."

Album crossed his arms, "You're ridiculously calm about this. Do you think I can't do it because you're a little kid?"

"I'll be thirteen soon. And no, I don't think it's because I'm a 'little kid.' I think it's because you're a coward."

Album clenched his fists. "Maybe it's not time to kill you, but you're asking for a massive beating."

"Go ahead. I'll get you kicked out of here so fast you'll get whiplash."

"That's what I want!"

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"Because I…" Album took a minute to come up with an acceptable excuse. "Because I haven't killed you yet!"

"Okay, then you can't do anything."

"Why don't you go crawl into a hole and disappear forever."

"I would… but I've got family, friends, a controller, and people to save with it. Unlike someone else I know."

Album set down his bag and walked into his room, slamming the door.

Adrien peered at the closed door. Maybe he should feel bad for teasing his new almost-brother so much, but he really didn't. The guy openly admitted he wanted to kill him. And sometimes it was hard to sleep in the same room, but at the same time he knew Album. The guy tried to act tough, and he was entirely capable of some nasty things, but he knew some of Album's deepest secrets. That alone made him a viable target, but it also meant Adrien knew how he ticked. And he knew Album hated opening his heart to absolutely anyone, but when someone managed to worm their way in there, they were there to stay.

And sometime long-ago Adrien had partially managed. In that way Adrien knew he was different from Album. Adrien was quick to like or love someone, but when they made a mistake he was just as quick to push them away or shut them out completely.

And after so long, of living with his father, Adrien had become somewhat immune to threats, empty or otherwise. Immune to pain too, he just wished he could block the inside as well.

Adrien hit resume on his game and kept doing missions, saving people. He admitted that he'd always wanted to save people, like a good guy. He never had, however, wanted to be hero. Never wanted to be anything his father ever was. Never. Yet here he was, and he knew Daniel was going to try and send him to a hero high school. There was nothing he could really do about it.

Because even though Daniel was kind, he was the most stubborn person Adrien had ever met, and that was saying a lot. His cousin was very close-minded. And he didn't know what Daniel would do if he ever found out what he and Album actually were. He thought Adrien was his adorable young cousin, who had the misfortune of being born to a psychotic witch. And he thought Album was a poor high school dropout with nowhere to go, who had resorted to stealing to get what he needed.

Adrien almost felt bad for lying to him. Daniel was his cousin, and he'd been taking care of him. It felt wrong to lie, but just the thought of telling Daniel he'd killed people made him want to throw up.

Setting down the controller, Adrien took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It was okay, everything was going to be okay. "Adrien, what are you doing?"

Adrien whirled around. "Uh, playing video games."

"Do you have any homework?" Daniel asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No," Adrien lied.

"Uh huh, well you better get it done before it's due."

"I said I didn't have any!"

"Well your teacher seems to think otherwise. She called me today and said that she didn't need a repeat of last year. Where you barely passed with a C. She was worried if you don't pick up the pace you won't graduate middle school."

"Yeah, keyword, passing. Besides, it's not as if middle school counts. It's high school that really matters."

"That doesn't mean you can just not do the work! You should be working harder."

"Fine, I will." Adrien said.

"Great, then you can quit playing games and go make up some assignments."  
"Can't I at least finish the mission, _please_."

"Fine. But we moved here so that you could get one of the best educations in the world. Don't make me regret it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you _loved _living in America before moving here to be closer to us after me and my parents moved."

"That's right. So be grateful."

"I am, you don't need to worry about that. But Daniel, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"Look, I know you like helping people and stuff, but why did you adopt Album and let him live here with us."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, I don't think he likes me very much, and it's not like you've ever adopted an orphan before."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, someone not related by blood."

"Actually, I had been thinking of adopting. I figured you would want a sibling. Why, I always wanted one," Daniel said wistfully. "Too bad I never got one, am I right? And I figured you might want to be a brother, although I had opted for someone a little closer to your age."

"Well I was a brother. And my little sister's dead. Album will never be a brother to me, but if you had adopted someone, I didn't hate I would not have looked forward to failing as a brother again."

Daniel sighed, "There was nothing anyone could've done, Adrien. Especially not you, you were so young. I know you weren't any older than ten when it happened. And I'm sure you and Album have your differences, but I'm also sure you can work them out."

Adrien doubted it, but he nodded anyway and smiled. "Speaking of which, where is he? I wanted to ask you two how your first day back to school was." Daniel paused as if thinking, "And besides barely passing, how was it?"

"Fine. And Album's in our room. He's mad because he didn't get expelled today."

"Is that so."

"He told me that himself. There's a reason Album dropped out the first time, and it's because he hates school and thinks it is a waste of time."

"Except it isn't."

"I tried to tell him exactly that, but he doesn't listen to me."

Daniel was silent for a minute, obviously mulling over something, before he said, "I'll go talk to him then."

Adrien watched as Daniel knocked and then without waiting for a reply, entered. Having close to zero interest in talking about anything else school-related, Adrien turned back to his video game and tried not to think about all the secrets and lies he was hiding from Daniel, one of the only people who he'd come to care about in a long time. And who would probably hate him, if he found out what Adrien had done.

Album looked up from the spread of assignments he'd been given to Daniel in the doorway. "Knocking's a start, any way you could wait for an answer?"

"How was school today?" he asked, ignoring Album's question.

"Fine."

"Make any friends?"

"Lots." Album said sarcastically.

"Really?" Daniel asked doubtfully, "I mean, really! That's great! You should invite them over."

"Nah, they're really busy."

"It never hurts to ask."

"Okay then, I'll ask." Album lied, "but don't be surprised if they say no."

"I won't. I'm going to go make dinner, you keep on doing your homework. I only wish Adrien would take as much initiative as you are."

Album nodded and waited for Daniel to leave before returning to his homework.

The next morning, Album just walked into class when his phone buzzed with a reminder to ask if people could come over today after school. Album sighed and slipped the phone back in his pocket, wondering how on Earth that man was so punctual. Left at exactly 7:00 and returned home at exactly 5:00 every single day.

It was unreal.

Album soon sat down in his seat, in the middle of the classroom, children flocking on every side of him. How had he managed to be so unlucky? Was there a quirk for unluckiness? Could you have two quirks?

Album took out his textbooks. "Hey, Chonice-san." Midoriya said, coming over to Album's desk. How had he learned Album's name?

"Uh, hi. Did you need something? And I never told you my name."

"Oh, I asked Aizawa-sensei yesterday. And I don't need anything, I just came over to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, how about we start with an introduction. I'm Midoriya Izuku, it's nice to meet you Chonice-san." He said, bowing slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you too Midoriya… ah, san."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Album said. "I'm just not used to using honorifics. It's not like we use them at the house."

"Really?"

"Yes, they were originally American and I'm… well, whatever the hell I am. So, we don't use them."

"Wow, that's interesting." Midoriya said, thinking.

"Yeah, right, anyway I'm busy so could you leave?" Album asked, hoping to scare the boy off with how blunt and rude he was.

"Actually, my mom was wondering if you could come over to our house tonight for dinner, along with Ochako-chan and Iida-kun."

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight, maybe some other time."

"Oh, okay," Midoriya sounded a bit disappointed but he smiled and nodded. "I understand. I told my mom that might be the case, but she was insistent that I at least ask."

Midoriya's mother sounded like someone else he knew. "Maybe next time." Album said, staring impassively. Maybe he was supposed to give a small smile now, to make it seem like he was actually disappointed, but really it was just too much effort.

"Then how about you eat lunch with us today."

"I actually didn't finish all my homework last night, so I'm going to work on it a bit before class."

"Oh, well I hope I see you around."

Album nodded numbly and watched as Midoriya gave him a little wave and then went to his seat. Album rolled his eyes and turned forward, chin resting on his hand. Heroes were so annoying, just who did Midoriya even think he was, being so nice to a complete stranger.

No one was ever nice just because, and those that were, they were fools that hadn't seen the darkness in the light. Album had seen that shadow, lived in it, all his life. The darkness knew his name, and it would never let him go, that much he was certain.

Album turned to the front of the classroom as the teacher finally walked in. Right as his phone dinged. Album sneakily took a glance at it. An anonymous number, saying they had to meet.

Not this joker again, he didn't want to do anymore infiltration missions, it was a bad deal. He figured he'd reply to the text after class though the knowledge of it made it hard for him to concentrate on the lessons.

Album waited, foot tapping on the floor impatiently. Glancing at the clock he saw that there was still thirty minutes of class left and internally sighed. He hated being a teenager, it was just massively inconvenient while leading a double life.

After class, Album hurried out into the hallway and opened his phone to tell the anonymous caller he'd meet him at five. But before he could do so, Midoriya wandered his way over.

"Hey, um, Chonice-san…" Midoriya blushed slightly, peering down at his shoes as if embarrassed by something. Album had the very strong urge to snap at Midoriya and tell him to go away. But he also had the suspecting feeling that would do more harm than good.

"Yes?" he asked rather sharply, glancing up narrowly at Midoriya who seemed rather startled by his outburst, but quickly composed himself.

"So, my mom, she actually wanted to know your parent's number. She's really insistent on eventually meeting everyone from my class and their families so she wanted to get in touch to see when a good time was. And I know it's really none of our business, and I know you're all probably really busy, but my mom's really good at persuading. I'm sorry for being a bother."

"Apology accepted." Album said dryly, rolling his eyes. "If you want to know the truth, I lied about being busy tonight."

"Oh, that's great… I guess, I'll call my mom and—"

"—Let me finish." Album interrupted. "I lied about being busy tonight because honestly I'm just not interested in getting to know you or your family. It's not as if I'll be here long anyway, this is just a stage. Soon I'll be back where I belong which is not at U.A. obviously."

Midoriya frowned, "A phase? You mean, you don't even want to be here?"

"Not really, no."

"Well why not!" Midoriya cried. "There were people who worked very hard to get what into this school and here you come, claiming you don't want to get to know anyone, being standoffish, rude, cold, not even wanting to be here. So, could you possibly be nice and just agree to have a dinner with someone. My mom really wanted you to come."

"I don't care what your mom does and doesn't want. And actually, earlier I said my evening was free, but now it's not. I actually just booked something to do today, so your little party will have to be postponed."

Album said before walking off in the other direction. He could feel Midoriya's eyes on him as he stalked off and Album tried not to pay attention to it but staring at someone for so long was rather strange.

Moving to a different part of the school where he didn't have to worry about teenagers with half a brain, Album finally sent the text.

The reply to the text was almost immediate, and surprise, the man wanted Album to go. He hoped the job paid well, otherwise he'd be doing all this for nothing. Missing food was a bit of a letdown but taking down pro heroes was much better. Even though it wasn't food, playing the game gave him some sort of sugar rush.

All he had to do first was go home and tell Daniel he was going out or his phone would be ringing through the entire session, stupid heroes, always worrying.

Then, he heard the bell ring. Right, he still had class.

Album sighed and quickly went to his locker to grab his books for the next class.

After opening the locker and grabbing his books he went to walk away, but when he turned, he bumped into someone, just their shoulders, and the other kept walking. "Hey, watch where you're going." Album said, giving the boy's back his most intimidating stare.

The blonde turned to him, holding his own books, probably late too. "Make me," He retorted, eyes wandering up and down his body, like sizing Album up. "brute." The boy added and then turned, walking away.

Album glared down the hallway but ignored it and focused on making it to class at a reasonable time.

By the time he arrived, the teacher still wasn't there so technically he wasn't late. And he sat down right before Aizawa-sensei entered. Honestly, it was like he resolved not to enter until every student was in the classroom.

Album could feel Midoriya's burning stare on the back of his head. Album vaguely wondered if he'd made an enemy out of the boy, and if he had it wouldn't surprise him. When he was a villain, he would've gotten shot for lesser things than what he'd just done.

When the lesson started though Album no longer felt Midoriya looking at him, so Album let it go and just focused.

Finally, school was over, and Album could leave. He tried to avoid all his classmates as he was leaving and just hurry home. Although, while he was walking, he saw Midoriya on his phone. As he walked past him, the younger boy glanced up and locked eyes with him. He had a small smirk on his face and Album didn't even want to know why so he just hurried out of school before a heavy boulder dropped from the ceiling and crushed him.

He got home at around 3:30 and basically just popped in to tell Daniel he was going out and then leaving. He would have to wait for a little while until Daniel got home, but an hour and a half wasn't too long.

"Welcome home, Ugly." Adrien said walking past.

"Doesn't change the fact I'm gonna kill you."

"Sure."

Album rolled his eyes. On second thought, maybe this hour and a half would be a while.

Album sat, waiting patiently for Daniel to come home, glancing at the clock every five minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity the door opened right at 5 and Daniel walked in. "Hey, Daniel so, about going out tonight—"

"I already know." Daniel said.

Well that was a bit disconcerting. "What exactly do you know?"

"Mrs. Midoriya, she invited us over. Apparently, she follows me on social media, and I had recently talked about you and going to U.A. and she messaged me saying she had a son going to U.A. and today, we talked about meeting up for dinner with a few others. Isn't that exciting!"

"Yeah." Album said, through gritted teeth, trying not to sound to forced. Well now he knew why Midoriya seemed so happy. "… Great."

* * *

**A/N So what did you guys think of this one? Album's a bit of a jerk, isn't he? Don't worry, I plan to have him change somewhere down the way... somewhere. And I couldn't help but subtly add Monoma into this chapter, but he won't make an actual appearance or be relevant for a couple more chapters. I want to use this time to help Album bond with his class and come to terms with heroes. Well, he won't actually come to terms with it for quite a while, but I do want him to start thinking about it. Anyway, thanks for reading, I would like to hear any thoughts you had on this chapter, and the next one should be out next week. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ahh, sorry I'm later than I thought, and next update my take even longer. It all depends on the inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

* * *

Album frowned and crossed his arms, rethinking his plans. There was no way Daniel was going to let him get out of this, just no way. Album thought about what he could do to get out early. "I just gotta change and then we can go."

"Okay." Album said, watching Daniel walk away.

"Well you better cancel whatever other plans you had tonight."

"I can't do that." Album hissed, glaring at him. "There's no way I can cancel on a villain. An actual, real-live one!"

"You shouldn't have gotten mixed up with people you couldn't handle,"

"Oh, you mean like you did."

Adrien shrugged, "I'm not the one with my past following me wherever I go." Yeah, that was because he got a free pass, knowing who his mother was. Album almost shivered, just thinking about that woman. Adrien hated his father for what he had done, but Album honestly suspected he just went crazy, he would too, if he was married to an absolute psychopath.

"You say that, but you better watch your back." Album said. "You never know what's going to pop up in the middle of the night, years later, after thinking all the residue is gone."

Adrien stayed silent. "Ignore me all you want, you know I'm right."

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

They waited in utter silence for Daniel to come out of the bedroom. When he did, he was dressed in a nice shirt with jeans. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Album muttered. If Daniel noticed Album's lack of enthusiasm he didn't mention it.

Album discerned from the way Adrien stood up too, he was coming. That was just perfect, it just got a billion times harder to sneak out in the middle of dinner with the brat there to foil every plan he came up with. "Great, let's go then." Daniel said, smiling.

The only great thing about this would be when it was over, but Album went along with it without arguing, if only to make it easier to sneak out undetected later. This was one time Album was grateful for his quirk. He was amazing at stealth missions. "Where exactly _are_ we going?" Album asked.

"I don't believe I quite know. We may get a little lost trying to find the address but I'm sure I'll know when we're going in the right direction!"

That meant Album had no way of knowing the correlation of the house to the place he was supposed to meet his villainous colleague. He figured he should probably just take this one step at a time. First thing was first, actually escaping Midoriya's house in a discreet fashion. Everything else could come later. Album buried his face in his hands for a few moments out of frustration and then pushed back his dark hair before looking up to see Daniel and Adrien both staring at him strangely. "You okay, buddy?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." Album said shortly.

"Um... okay." he paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Album snapped irritably.

"You should have a better attitude." Adrien commented, forcing Daniel to step between them before someone was actually killed.

"Let's just go." Daniel said, a hand on Album's chest to stop him from flinging himself on Adrien and beating the living hell out of him.

"Wait, let's just have him say that to my face one more time!" Album snarled.

"Gladly. You should have a better attitude." Adrien repeated, a small smug smile appearing when Album's features twisted in rage.

"Okay, okay, enough you two. I don't understand why you can't just get along."

"He beat me up." Adrien reminded him.

"Yes I know. But can you _try _since you're going to be living with each other for a while."

Adrien crossed his arms, "I'm almost thirteen and Album's seventeen, yet he's the only child I see around here." he sniffed.

"Yeah, well you're the only _brat _I see around here!"

"I have the right to be a brat. I'm an adolescent. You're nearly a grown-ass man!"

"None of that language in this house, young man. That's enough, the both of you, we're leaving. And I don't want to hear another word of either argument or complaint, am I clear?" Daniel asked, turning with an eerie smile.

"Yes." Adrien said with an innocent smile.

Album looked at Daniel and then glared at Adrien before responding, "Yes."

"Good, I'm glad. Now let's go and while we're at the Midoriya's I expect you to be on your best behavior, both of you. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Album and Adrien both said before following Daniel out to the car and climbing inside.

* * *

When they arrived at the Midoriya's house Album was a bit surprised at how normal it looked. He didn't know why but he had been expecting Midoriya to be some very rich kid who had everything handed to him since he was born. But then again, Album, considering who he was, really should've been the last person to stereo-type anyone. But with heroes it was just so easy to do.

They all got out of the car and went to the front door, knocking. A middle-aged woman opened the door a greeted them with a warm, but somehow nervous smile. "Hello," she said nervously, "Welcome, my name's Inko Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Midoriya-san. I'm Daniel Chonice, though I suppose you already know that."

She smiled and nodded, "Please, do come inside, Chonice-san. My son is thrilled to meet you, but if he knows pretty much everything about you, I promise he's not a stalker. He's just a fan and he really loves heroes. It was his dream to become one, ever since he was a child. But of course, you probably already know that, considering he's attending U.A."

This woman had a tendency to ramble, just like her son. Album found it lowkey annoying, although he found her son much more unbearable. Maybe it was the way he was easily excited over the simplest of things.

The doorway opened up into a living room where everyone was already seated. Album instantly recognized Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka, all with others who he assumed were their family members.

As soon as they entered Midoriya turned to them and his eyes practically lit up, and he seemed to glow as he instantly jumped up. "It's you, Deadlock!" He cried. "The pro hero! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you. You're such an amazing hero, all you do is stand there and stare at the villain and tell the other strong heroes what to do and they almost instantly take down the villain. I don't think you get enough credit sometimes to be honest, those victories are all you! I suspect you have some sort of analysis quirk that allows you to tell the strengths an weaknesses of a villain! I've even composed a list of variables that I think your quirk can and can't do and what it's strengths and weaknesses are and-"

"Ah, Midoriya-kun, you don't need to do that. You see, I'm sort of an underground hero, even though I'm a bit more popular than some, no one really knows what my quirk is and to keep it's effectiveness at maximum only a few people can know. If the villains found out, then they'd start finding ways around it or even eliminating me as soon as possible. So you can't tell anyone, okay? Though I do commend you on your observation skills."

"Oh, um, thank you Chonice-san. And I won't say a word, I promise!" Midoriya said, his eyes glittering.

Album was interested by this news. He himself hadn't known what Daniel's quirk was, and he honestly doubted Midoriya could keep his mouth shut. But if he managed Album was always there to be the weak link. He was fairly sure this information would sell for a reasonable price. This was what Daniel got for making his life so much harder. Album smirked at the thought and his eyes met Adrien's. They were filled with warning and only made Album's smirk widen considerably.

"That goes for everyone else too. Now that you know, you've gotta keep it a secret."

Was it wrong for Album's mind to finish that sentence a bit more ominously. 'Now that you know you must perish.' It seriously wasn't his fault, just the villainous instincts talking. "I think we can all keep the secret." Adrien voiced. "Save for Album, that is."

"What did I say about the arguing." Daniel's voice coated in sugar as he turned towards Adrien who'd nervously started glancing between the floor and Daniel's tight-lipped smile.

"Um, no arguing." Adrien said, though he wasn't arguing, he was simply expressing the thought that Album was a snitch to the worst kinds of people.

"Now then, why don't you kids go hang out together or something." Mrs. Midoriya said warmly. "Izuku, dear, why don't you show them your room."

"Oh, yeah, right. Come on guys." Midoriya said, hopping up, motioning for them to follow. Uraraka and Iida both got up to follow him and Album begrudgingly joined them to keep up friendly appearances in front of the adults. Naturally Adrien followed behind him, giving him an almost angry look. Oh who was he kidding, it was a definite angry look, so different from his usual smirk, if Album hadn't known him he would've thought Adrien was scary.

"So, guys um... I'm not weird or anything, I promise." Midoriya said, his face a little red from what Album could only assume was from either nervousness or embarrassment.

"Aw, come on, I'm sure it's not that bad." Uraraka said, grinning, slipping under Midoriya, and opening the door.

"Ah, wait, l-let me clean up fi-"

But he was too late. The door opened, and besides all the stuff scattered all over the floor Album was vaguely disgusted by the All Might plastered on all the walls, and the figurines, the clothes, the bed, the lamp, the posters. It was highly disturbing. Album tried to keep his face neutral and glanced at Adrien who had not been so successful in keeping the repulsion of his features.

Midoriya's eyes darted around to see each of their reactions. Iida just kind of stood there with this odd expression and Uraraka had her mouth open. Album tried to keep his face skillfully blank but he was sure he had failed because Midoriya's face burned brighter. "Sorry, I'm not weird, I just..." Midoriya trailed off as if realized that he couldn't really make himself seem any less weird. "Um, never mind." his blush intensified.

"Ah, well, this isn't exactly what I was thinking, but it's fine. I think you're room's awesome!" Uraraka said, smiling, turning to face Midoriya.

"Y... You think?"

"Yeah, it's great, right guys?"

"Yes, it is a fine room!" Iida exclaimed, karate-chopping the air.

Album wondered if he was mentally stable, or had a disease, or something. As far as he knew, normal people didn't do that. But as he was finding out, heroes were more eccentric than most of the villains he'd met.

Or, maybe Album was just painfully ordinary.

The three heroes looked at Adrien and then himself. "It's okay." Album said after a long pause.

"It looks like it belongs to an idiotic ten-year-old." Adrien said bluntly.

Midoriya blushed bright red. "Really?" he muttered softly.

Adrien stayed silent and gave him a hardened stare as if to dare Midoriya to start crying or denying it.

Midoriya, for his part, laughed.

"What are you laughing at." Adrien said, glaring.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya said. "It's just, you're twelve, just starting seventh grade. And I can remember middle school, a lot of people thought they were over everything, but even they still loved All Might. So, what exactly makes you think I'm an idiot?"

"Seriously, why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Midoriya said.

"It's not that I don't like All Might."

Album knew very well Adrien disliked that man, but he didn't say anything. "I just think having faces of someone all over your room makes you retarded."

"What's idiotic about it?" Uraraka asked challengingly.

Adrien turned his icy blue eyes on her. "What about it isn't?" he replied, crossing his arms.

"Um, the fact that liking someone or something and buying merch of it isn't idiotic, it's what people do." Uraraka said, her tone good-natured but Adrien obviously took it as condescending because he glared.

"Shut up, no one asked you."

"Who died and made you king." Album said.

"You too! I didn't ask your opinion!"

"And we didn't ask you to be a rude little shit but here we are." Album growled.

"If you keep being mean I'll cry and then you'll get in trouble!"

"Now who's being an idiot! You sound like your five! And if you start fake-crying to get me in trouble I'll really give you something to cry about!"

"I'm going to kill you." Adrien said.

"Actually that threat is the other way around, I'm gonna kill you." Album said.

"You can't!"

"Oh yeah, you're half my size! I could crush you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Okay, that's enough, just calm down." Midoriya said. "Gee you guys really go at each other's throats don't you?"

"Iida-kun, are brothers always like this."

"NOT MY BROTHER!" they both shouted at her.

She held up her hands as if to tell them it's okay. Uraraka wasn't trying to be accusatory. "My brother and I were never so cutthroat. Although I do believe some relationships end up like this."

Album didn't know what he meant by, 'end up like this' but Album decided to ignore it.

"But, sometimes we did get so incensed we had to separate."

"Incensed..." Adrien muttered, frowning.

"Ireful." Adrien continued frowning.

"Mad."

"Oh." he muttered.

"Separate..." Album muttered and then a brilliant idea came to his mind.

Okay, it wasn't that brilliant, but it was something.

"Don't think too hard Album, it's dangerous." Adrien said with a tiny smirk.

"I am done with you! I have to separate from you!" Album shouted and then immediately stormed out.

"Album, what are you-" Daniel started

"Ask Adrien! I cant with him anymore, I have to walk it off."

Then he did. He heard whispers behind him of the adults, saying that Album probably just needed to take a short walk or something. And yeah, Album supposed that was all he needed, to take care of work ordeals. He walked out the front door without having to sneak out of anything.

And he had thought it was going to be hard, yeah right. He could get his work done and be back in time for dinner feeling 'refreshed'. And the best part was it wasn't even a lie, he was very angry at Adrien, he always was actually, all the time.

Album smirked, oh they made being a villain so easy sometimes.

Remember how he'd wanted out?

Well it was hard to leave when they kept reminding him of why he'd wanted in.

* * *

**A/N I do not own Daniel's quirk, it was apart of a wattpad book posted with BNHA quirk ideas. Can't remember the author though. But I've not copied it exactly. I've taken the "seeing strengths and weaknesses" thing to a personal level. Seeing the strength's and weaknesses on a personal level is like a special move or whatever. I don't think that was how the author intended it though. Reviews always appreciated, I think this was one of my fav chapters to write so far so I'd love to hear what you think! See you guys soon, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Album took out his phone to look at where the villain wanted to meet, and then at the clock. He was going to be late, very late. But no matter, that was fine, he was fine, it would all be fine. He just… had to hope the villain needed his services more than he would let his temper rise.

Walking, it would take about thirty minutes to get there, but he didn't want the villain to leave, so he texted the number and told the villain he was running late.

There was a ding almost immediately and what Album found disconcerting, was the fact that all it said was, 'okay'. And that was scary than if the villain had sent a text with swear words and all-caps.

When Album arrived, he was not surprised to find that the meeting spot was a typical dark alley that smelled with trash covering the entire street. Not a nice place and perfect for murder. He should've expected as much, villains often were cliched like this.

He walked in, his hands shoved in his pockets. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all. Album could tell this was no ordinary street thug from the way the messages were sent which was partly why Album had been ignoring them. He didn't need to get caught up with a villainous mastermind.

However, before, the texts had been very sugarcoated, and now they were urgent, demanding, and Album feared he would be kidnapped if he didn't come willingly. And if they were willing to pay him a fair price for his work, Album saw no reason why he shouldn't take the job.

Around him, the air smelled thickly of blood, old, probably from how many people had been slaughtered here. People who'd accidentally stumbled across a villain's lair. It made sense, but it didn't calm his nerves. And yes, he was nervous, though he'd never admit it to anyone else.

That's why, he almost jumped when a voice came out of nowhere. Another cliché, voice, emanating menacingly through the darkness. "Shifter, you came." A low and smooth as silk voice, reached his ears, so softly it sent shivers up his spine.

"I did," Album said, "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright. No harm done, however… if you didn't respond to my message this time, after sending you so many in the past, I feared I would have to take drastic action."

"Well you didn't, because I'm here. Now if we could get straight to the point." Album cursed the small tremor in his voice when he spoke. He was sure it was noticeable. Villains noticed the weaknesses in everyone and exploited them.

But if the man noticed he showed no sign of it and continued onward. Album could hear his voice echoing off the walls, likely so he couldn't tell where the other was. He supposed it was smart, even if it was predictable.

"Ah yes, the point. I see you're a straightforward man," hardly, "so I will get straight to it. Now, I have a job for you, and this may sound ridiculous, but I promise I will pay you a good amount. This job has to do with U.A. and a certain teacher that teaches there."

All Might, he should've known. "Okay, and what do you need."

"Well, they're going to be taking a special class, a natural disaster class and how to save civilians. It's taking place at the U.S.J."

"How do you know this?" Album asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have my sources. We have a well-planned attack for the most part. Except we need someone, someone to sneak inside and cut off all communications."

"You mean render the whole building wireless, without signal."

"Exactly, no signal must get in or out."

"I don't see why you called me to do this. I'm not a technician."

"Well, you don't have to be. We have someone who knows what to do, but we can't just waltz into a secure building."

Album licked his lips, "You should just find someone with a quirk that can do this, it'll be easier."

"We would, but we don't have the time. You see it's happening tomorrow and I just happen to have a friend who knows of you."

"What?" Album snarled. No one but Adrien was supposed to know him, and he knew for a fact that boy wasn't talking to anyone. Couldn't, not with his new-gained conscience keeping him in check.

"The gritty details are beside the point." The voice said. "All you need to know is that you do this job and I will pay you handsomely."

Album bit his lip, "Which class is going?"

"I don't exactly know, but it doesn't matter. All that does is that All Might will be there."

"Well, I happen to be attending U.A. due to some unfortunate circumstances."

"The likelihood of it being your class is fairly low. You're in your later teens, aren't you? The class going will be a first-year class."

"I happen to be a first-year!"

"That's still not a very large chance."

"And if it is my class?"

"So? Do you care about your classmates."

Album opened his mouth and then hesitated, "Not exactly, I would prefer there not be casualties though, I don't need the responsibility of acting sad if someone were to die."

"Well you'll likely have to act sad anyway considering All Might will not live."

"Fine, but, if it is my class, you mustn't kill me, that and I will of course be paid for my services. Those are my terms."

Silence for a minute, then two, before the voice answered, "Very well. Now, what is it you're going to do."

"First, I need the location of the U.S.J. Though I still can't understand why you don't do it yourselves. Don't you have anything you could do?"

"No option that is as failproof as this one."

Album frowned, knowing he was already pushing it. He had to get back to Midoriya's soon. "Fine, I'll do it, tonight. Send me the location and I'll be inside the building and ready to cut off communication by 11 tonight, so be ready."

"Alright then, good luck."

"One more thing, let me see you. I need to know my employer."

A pause and he heard some voices before two people stepped out. A man, he supposed, in a suit, his face entirely covered by black and purple smoke. He was tall and slender, body built but not massively so.

The other had white hair and a hand covering his entire face with more all over his body. He was shorter than the other and slimmer too with less of a build and more hunched over, seeming slightly underweight. Overall they were not who he had been expecting but they did look like villains. And definitely more eccentric than Album looked.

"Are you satisfied." The black-smoke man said, he had obviously been the one talking, his voice low and smooth.

Album slowly nodded, "Yes, I will have the job done, I promise."

"Good." The other finally spoke, his voice raspy and in desperate need of hydration. Though he did pull off the 'crazy voice' rather well. Album clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

This was going to be a very long night, a _very _long night.

"This mission must be done in the utmost secrecy. No one is to know a thing." Smoke man said.

"And if you have lied and told anyone at all we will know, and the group challenging the great All Might himself will be on your trail."

Album had to admit that sounded rather intimidating, so he just nodded. "Okay," he said. "Is that all."

The two other villains looked at each other and then black-smoke finally nodded, "That will be all." He said and they both stood there, watching him.

Album took this to mean he was supposed to leave, so he slowly backed up before turning around and walking as quickly as he could out of the alley before they could change their mind and murder him.

It was darker out now the sun slowly setting. Looking at the clock, he determined it was nearly six thirty. Oh, he was in so much trouble. Taking a deep breath he ran back to Midoriya's, sprinted, as fast as he could. He didn't want to be dead tonight before he had time to finish his job, after all.

When Album arrived back at Midoriya's, the house was silent. He thought that was odd, considering both how many people were in the house, and considering who they were. Album frowned and opened the door as quietly as he could to find the adults talking in the living room, though their voices were notably softer than when he had left.

And the way to the bedroom was nearly completely silent, which also came as a bit of a surprise. Even if Album had left, he would've expected Adrien to wreak havoc regardless, since he was so good at it.

"Hello?" he wondered aloud, walking inside and closing the door behind him. Daniel looked up from his conversation as did Mrs. Midoriya and Iida and Uraraka's parents.

"You're back." Daniel said.

"Good, just in time for dinner." Mrs. Midoriya said, smiling.

From that point on Album knew that he and Mrs. Midoriya had different definitions of the word 'good'. "I'll go get the kids." She said, standing up and walking into Midoriya's room. "Dinner's ready," she said and Album heard Uraraka cheer.

"Okay, mom." Midoriya said and the three friends bolted out, Adrien trailing a ways behind them. If Album hadn't been listening close enough he may not have noticed the relief in Midoriya's voice but he had been listening, and he did notice. And for once Album connected with Midoriya on a personal level.

They both thought Adrien was a little shit.

Then he was forced into a night of boring, polite conversation between his classmates and their parents. There was no way Album could speak out against them or Adrien in any way. This was part of the reason he hated adults, and authority in general. It was so stupid and subjective.

After dinner they only stayed for a little longer before Daniel said they should get going; thank god for his clockwork schedule. "So, did you two have some fun?" Daniel asked. Then he looked reproachfully at Album, "Not that you were there for most of it."

Album shrugged. "Adrien was being a little terror, you expect me to put up with that crap?

"I was not being a terror." Adrien denied, "you're just overly sensitive."

Album retorted something snarky, and Daniel seemed to be ignoring both of them as he figured he couldn't reign them in.

Album was just trying to pass the time until he could get home and sneak out in the middle of the night to go do the job he'd been given.

He still didn't quite know how he was going to do it, but it probably involved him knocking out a security guard and taking his place.

Adrien and Album were both still arguing when Daniel spoke, "I want you to know I am disappointed in the two of you."

Adrien clamped his mouth shut and sat back, "For what?"

"For antagonizing Album. And Album you're old enough not to let petty insults get to you."

"Says you." Album retorted. "But in school, there's a word for that, and it's called _bullying_."

"Wow, that's a new low, letting yourself be bullied by someone nearly half your age. So much for being tough." Adrien crossed his arms, with a condescending look.

"Oh yeah, well maybe I just—"

"Shut up, both of you!"

Album and Adrien went quiet. Album hadn't lived with Daniel for very long, but he did seem like someone with lots of patience but also someone who went ballistic when he finally lost it.

"Now, I get you don't like each other, but could you at least put up appearances."

"Sorry we're not the perfect family you want to show off." Adrien spat. "But that's what you get for taking in a crook."

"Don't pin all this on me!" Album shouted, "You're the snotty brat that needs to get beaten to finally shut up!"

Adrien's mouth hung open for a moment. And did Album regret what he said?

Not in the first few seconds, but then Adrien crossed his arms and turned away, completely shutting down. "Album, apologize, right now." Daniel said from the front seat.

"M'sorry." He muttered softly.

"Yeah, whatever." Adrien said, staring out the window. "You're not wrong anyway."

Album figured he should probably start learning when to stick a foot in his mouth, after that incident.

What? He was a villain, not heartless. Despite the fact that those two words were often grouped together, it wasn't true. After all, villains were simply heroes who hadn't had their stories told.

* * *

**A/N Here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it, sorry it took a little while, I was also working on other things. Also, I kinda hate Album right now so it's okay if the rest of you do too, but I promise there's something for him, reasons and stuff. Also I think I'll be adding Monoma in. Just a couple more chapters. I have to get to the sports festival which means I just need to do the U.S.J attack. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, reviews motivate me to keep going!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here are some fun facts.**

**When thinking of Album's name, I was thinking 'music Album' but it was originally going to be spelled Albumb and was later going to become a joke where the end b was going to becom pronounced like, Album-B, but I like this spelling better so that joke will likely never be.**

**Character heights,**

**Daniel: 6'1**

**Album: 5'll**

**Adrien- 5'0**

**I know, Album and Daniel are huge compared to most people and Japan but Daniel did come from America originally and Album doesn't know where the hell he came from XD so here we are.**

**Not a fun fact and mostly expected, but in this story, Monoma's a little shit, like seriously, you're gonna hate and love him, but maybe just hate him, idk**

**Now onto the story,**

* * *

They started driving the way back in utter, awkward silence. "Would you guys stop being mad at me?" Album asked, crossing his arms. "I said I was sorry."

"I'm not mad." Daniel said, glancing back. "I just have nothing to say." Album knew that was a load of crap. Daniel always had some kind of 'wisdom' to bestow upon them.

"Yeah, I'm not mad either." Adrien said. "There's no point in getting mad when you could get even anyway." He added in a whisper.

"Daniel should watch out for you."

"You're the one who's going to be sneaking out tonight."

"How do you know about that?"

"So you are."

"That's not the point!" Album hissed.

"I didn't have a point."

Album fell silent and turned away from Adrien to look out the window. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Finally."

There was silence even as the pulled in the driveway, even as they climbed out of the car, and even as they walked in the house. "Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay." Adrien said, and he waited until Daniel closed the bedroom door before turning to Album. "Listen up, villain trash, I'm going to tell Daniel you snuck out."

"You can't do that! I don't need Daniel on my case, and I have to do this job otherwise I'm not just going to be villain trash I'm going to be villain mincemeat!" Adrien didn't seem too impressed and stared at him impassively.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm going to Daniel you snuck out. Unless, you take me with you."

"You'll… you'll just get in the way."

"You know that's not true. I'm good at being useful. How many times have we worked together."

"Believe me it was not because I wanted to work with you, it was an order."

"That doesn't matter. You think you have a choice but you really don't, you can't afford to let me rat you out." Album was silent. "So when do we leave?"

"Right now."

Album turned and headed out the door, not even waiting for the other's response. For his part, Adrien followed quickly behind. "Where are we going?"

"The U.S.J. arena." Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Supposedly U.A students are going to be training on how to handle natural disasters tomorrow, so we have to do this tonight."

"U.A…" Adrien frowned. "You mean your school. Why are they targeting students now?"

"They aren't. All Might's supposed to be with them. He's they're target, though I doubt they'd hesitate to kill anyone who got in the way."

"Those kids we met earlier today… are they the class?"

"Apparently it's low chance but I bet it's a higher chance than the villains are letting on." Album paused. "Besides, you didn't even like them, right?"

"I don't know… they were kind of stupid, but it was entertaining."

"You wouldn't possibly be sad if something happened to them, would you?"

"Maybe I would be. I'm not like you Album, I'm not heartless villain trash."

"I'm not heartless I'm just…" Album furrowed his eyebrows, "selective about the people I trust."

"And who have you selected? Yourself?"

"Just shut up, quit pretending like you know anything about me."

"I know more than you think I do. Apparently, even in the villain world children are often overlooked. I listened in to lot's of conversations that everyone thought I was too stupid to hear or something."

"Yeah, well they didn't know anything significant either."

"Okay." Adrien said, though he sounded doubtful.

Silence settled over the two of them as they walked to th U.S.J. Finally, after an hour or two of just walking, they arrived. "We have forty minutes to get in the building and in position, okay?"

"I got this." Adrien said. You sneak in your way, and I'll sneak in mine. Good luck."

"Just don't get me caught and we'll be just fine."

"Where are we going to meet up?"

"Dunno, I'll call you when I get the position."

"Fine."

Album turned to tell Adrien not to dawdle, but the other was already gone. Album heard a few quiet footsteps in the distance, but that was only because he was highly perceptive. Album was aware he likely wouldn't be able to beat Adrien one on one, that kid had a good quirk that would've been great for either heroism or villainy, some people were just blessed that way.

Album did have more physical strength than the other, but he wouldn't be able to wear Adrien down fast enough to squeeze in a win, that was why he had opted for a surprise attack when trying to kill him instead of going in, guns blazing.

Album turned and quietly crept towards the front entrance. Grabbing a rock off the ground he climbed his way up the building, just high enough they wouldn't see him. The guards were positioned, two of them, right in front of the door.

Squinting through the darkness, Album took his rock and aimed. It was simple. Throw the rock, distract them. Kill them, wear one of their faces, infiltrate, call the villains, get the location, go there, and do whatever the hell they wanted from him.

He threw it, and luckily it hit his target, just enough. "Why the hell'd you do that." One of the guards asked, turning to the other, rubbing his head. Then he slapped the other guard's head.

"I didn't do anything, you're crazy."

"Well, something hit me."

"Probably the realization that you're stupid!"

Album let out laugh and then fell off his perch.

Shit.

The guards looked up right as he fell on top of them. Less of a graceful entrance than he'd been planning. He'd been planning to drop in behind them, say something cool, and then take them out. After all, you couldn't be a villain if you had absolutely no flair for the dramatic.

But mistakes happened, so he took them out without his little quip, but it was okay. There was always next time… maybe.

After that, he studied one of them, including his nametag, and then took the guard's keys and flashlight before letting himself in, wearing the guard's face. Taking out his phone he called the number he was given. "I need the location of the communications network." Album said as soon as he heard the click of the other line.

"Did you go in the front entrance?" the smooth voice asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Then you should be looking at it."

Album frowned and looked around. "I don't see anything."

"That's cus you're an idiot." Album jumped when Adrien dropped down right in front of him. "Nice fall by the way."

Album rolled his eyes, "Never mind, I found it." Album said.

"No, I found it. But whatever." Adrien walked over and waited for Album to open the rather prominent box only a blind person could miss. So much for perception. Album hit the box and it popped open. "Alright, what do I do?"

He took out the flashlight and turned it on. "Keep a look out for guards." Album whispered. Adrien nodded and then he turned his attention back to the box.

He did what the villains on the line told him to, even though it took an hour to reroute to make sure everything was blocked, completely cut off from the rest of the world.

"Done." Album said, his heart pounding so hard, he was a little breathless. The adrenaline was getting to him.

"Well done, now you should get out of there fast, before your luck runs out and a guard shows up."

"Right… my luck." Album closed the box and just then, the call cut off. He tried to call Adrien, but the call wouldn't go through and neither would texts. Well, at least he knew he did the job right.

Down the hall, he heard some guards coming this way. Stupid Adrien wasn't doing his job.

Album quickly hurried out the door and into the warm night. He barely had time to dodge behind a wall before several guards appeared in the very place he had been five seconds ago.

"Congrats on not getting killed." A voice from above him said, before jumping down into the grass. "Good job, partner."

"Shut up and hurry, we have to get out of here."

Adrien nodded in agreement and they both left.

It was past two by the time they got home and safely into their room. Adrien grinned and flopped down on the bed, "Gee, nothing that exciting has happened since dad died."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. That wasn't fun, that was just a job." Album said, stripping off his shirt and dropping it on the floor.

"You know you had fun."

Album stayed silent.

"It's been a long time since you've smiled like that. The danger thrilled you, just admit it."

"Fine, it did." Album said. "I guess after so long of being in danger and on the run, everything that's not a fight for my life seems boring and mundane."

"It's pretty sick I guess."

"I guess… I don't think it's too late for you though. You're young."

"And what are you, fifty? It's not too late for either of us."

Album just closed his eyes and laid down. Adrien could believe that, but the truth was there was a major difference between the two of them. Someone had saved Adrien, that witch of a woman, she'd saved him.

Album had killed people and Adrien hadn't, that was the difference. The difference between redeemable and irredeemable. Adrien could have friends and a life, he wasn't so ingrained in this life that it was unescapable.

"Would you shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Album said, glancing over.

"I can practically hear your depressing thoughts. Listen, just shut up. You think it's too late for you, blah, blah, blah. But you're wrong. If it's too late for you than it is for me too. I know you don't know, but I have killed people, not many, but enough. And it hasn't left me. I've been with Daniel for not even a year and I must've been kidnapped five times by people who either hated or loved my mother and thought I could give them what she could, even though I couldn't. It'll keep happening, I know it will. But I refuse to allow myself to believe it's too late. So don't be a pessimist and shut up."

"I'll shut up when you go to sleep."

"Fine," Adrien hopped up and turned off the light. "Then I'll go to sleep."

"Good." Album said and glued his eyes shut, silently hoping that this was the end of it and his class wouldn't be the one that was training at the U.S.J tomorrow.

He was naturally unlucky though, so he should've known.

* * *

The next morning, Album woke up to Adrien's smacking his fist on the wall over and over. "The hell is wrong with you?" Album grumbled.

"You're gonna be late for school."

Album sat up and picked up the clock by his dresser. "Crap." 8:25, fifteen minutes to get ready and go to school. It took ten minutes to get there. Album jumped up and hurriedly threw on his clothes.

Adrien watched him get ready and wondered if he should tell him the uniform was inside out, but then figured it wasn't worth it. "See ya, I hope you get run over by a car."

"Your backpack."

Album turned around mid-stride and grabbed the bag off the floor. "Now I'm leaving."

"Your welcome!"

"As if, you didn't wake me up till the very last minute, piece of crap." Then a slam and Adrien returned to his journal-not diary-journal.

"Daniel says we're having chicken tonight…" he mumbled as he wrote and then paused before adding, 'I love chicken.' And then he felt stupid, but didn't have the heart to erase, mostly because he wrote it in pen… he hoped to god no one ever read this thing.

Album sprinted, fast as he could, and to be honest, he wasn't really looking where he was going and ran face first into what basically felt like a brick wall. Album managed to catch himself by throwing his hands out in front of him. The other wasn't so fortunate and Album winced when his face nearly smacked into concrete. Luckily his hands were there, but Album knew that would still hurt.

"Uh… sorry?"

Album crawled to his feet and watched the boy get to his knees. "You clumsy, bumbling, buffoon, watch where you're going."

"Excuse me?

"You heard me! Now if you'll excuse me," the other boy then, promptly walked off. He hadn't turned around, but maybe that was because his face was a little messed up. He had noticed the blonde's hand reach up towards his face. Maybe he just had a bloody nose or something.

Album just groaned and rolled his eyes, before hurrying off to class. When he arrived, no Aizawa. His theory of the teacher only coming when all students were present was becoming more and more probable.

Album made his way to his seat, and noticed his classmates were staring at him kind of funny. Was there blood? His face hadn't hit anything, and his hands stung but they weren't bleeding. "Um, Chonice-san, you're uniform's inside out." Midoriya whispered quietly.

Oh.

Well that made sense, why people were staring.

"What'd you do, get dressed in the dark," Bakugou asked with a smirk.

"Just in a rush." Album mumbled. "Up late last night."

"Why?" Bakugou narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Man, lay off, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Kirishima said.

Midoriya and Iida covered him as he took off his pants and jacket, turning the right way. He didn't even know how he managed this. The clothes should've been like this to start. Wouldn't it be more feasible he put it on backwards or something?

Probably, but he kinda suspected Adrien might've had something to do with it. Or maybe his sleepy mind had thought the clothes were inside out and put them the 'right way' only for him to have been an idiot.

"So, is this going to be like, a habit?" Midoriya asked, laughing somewhat nervously at his joke.

Album leveled him with a blank stare, "Your jokes are terrible."

Midoriya flushed red and looked away. "Sorry…" he muttered.

When he was finished the other two wandered back to their seats just as Mr. Aizawa walked in, looking even more tired and disheveled than he had yesterday. "Good morning," hardly, "today, we have something special planned."

Almost instantly, excited chatters filled the room, "I would tell you what it is, but you'll figure it out soon enough. Stand up, it's a field trip."

Great, Album could guess where they were going, he _knew _where they were going, and where they were going wasn't helping him in any way, it was to be the death of him.

The other students excitedly stood up, "What do you think it is, Chonice-san?" Midoriya asked, bright-eyed and starry.

He shrugged and gave no further answer. "Do you think All Might will be there."

"Oh, that would be so fun. I still can't believe he's going to be our teacher this year." Uraraka chirped, saddling up beside them.

"I think learning from such a well-renowned hero will further our education immensely." Iida said, appearing next to Uraraka.

How did all these heroes suddenly pop up out of nowhere? Well, it was their profession to just pop up, but his classmates weren't even heroes yet and somehow they had it down.

"Ah, you're right Iida-kun," Midoriya practically glowed.

"I never even thought of that. I was just excited to learn from someone famous." Uraraka said.

They headed out of the building in blessed silence before Uraraka decided to open her mouth again, "Hey, so why do you guys want to be heroes?"

"It's my dream!" Midoriya instantly answered. "I mean," he backed up a little. "For the longest time I thought I couldn't be a hero, but I wanted to save people, I still do. I think the most important part of being a hero, is saving people, and by doing that, we can do anything!"

"My family has always been filled with heroes. My brother actually is a pro-Ingenium. I want to live up to him and make my family proud. And of course, I do want to help people."

God, such selfless reasons. It was so predictable, it was boring. "And you, Chonice-san?"

"I don't really want to be a hero. I don't even know how they managed to get me in here. But it wasn't something I wanted."

Midoriya's heated stare nearly burned holes through him, "So you're still saying that? Even now?" he asked.

"Yes. What did you think had possibly changed?"

"I don't know. I thought when you got to know us everything would be better… I guess I was wrong."

"You were."

"Why do you want to be a hero, Uraraka-chan?" Iida interrupted they're mini-argument.

"Oh," Uraraka looked like she had nearly forgotten she'd asked a question. "Well, I guess my reasons aren't as noble as You and Izuku-kun…" she paused. "I wanted to become a hero for the money."

Album nearly choked. The little ball of pink sunshine wanted to become a hero… for money. How? That sounded like… like… like something he would say!

"You see, my parents never really had a lot of money, so… I wanted to become a hero so that I could get money to support them."

And there it was, the selfless reason. He should've known better. "I know it's weird, but I just want to help them not have to work so hard!"

"That's amazing Ochaco-chan!" Midoriya smiled. "Wanting to help your parents out is a great reason to become a hero."

"Really?" Uraraka glanced up at him with a shy smile.

"Definitely. I'm so glad we can all be here working towards the same goal even though we have such different reasons." Midoriya said.

Album rolled his eyes. He knew it wasn't true, but Midoriya honestly sounded like a mean-girl cheerleader who was being fake in front of the nerds and then talking smack after she left.

How could anyone possibly be so… so happy? So positive? Like, what the hell, these heroes were ridiculously good. "Alright, on the bus." Aizawa said, standing beside the door.

The students all clambered in and Album ended up sitting next to some red-white-haired kid. He slept the entire time, even it only took a little while to get there on wheels. Still, Album was grateful for it, because he didn't exactly want to talk to anyone right now.

Sure enough, they pulled up next to the building and climbed out. There were still guards there, and they were all bandaged up and kept an eye on the students as they entered.

Album noticed their stare lingered a little longer on him but they didn't say anything and let them all pass. In the daylight, the U.S.J. looked so much bigger.

Album actually felt his heart skip a beat. It had an odd sense of beauty to it, but he wasn't sure how to describe it. There were two heroes from what he could tell, Aizawa and then a hero he recognized as Thirteen.

He frowned. He hadn't had a lot of encounters with Thirteen but once, he had gotten a little too close to the black hole for comfort. "Good morning, children." Thirteen started, "So, we're going to be learning how to rescue people from natural disasters today. The U.S.J. is filled with different terrain, to test you on every possibility that could occur both from natural disruptions and from quirks."

"Um, excuse me, but where is All Might?" Midoriya asked, raising his hand. The question Album suspected they were all secretly wondering.

"All Might couldn't make it today." Aizawa said.

Album suspected this was going to royally piss off the villains attacking today. More than expected even-he knew.

"No matter though. We can still learn everything on the agenda, even though All Might unfortunately, can't make it." Thirteen said cheerfully and kept on with the explanation.

Album glanced around, barely listening, wondering when the villains were going to pop out. "Are you okay?" Uraraka whispered, noticing Album constantly looking around.

"Fine." He responded and wondered if the villains had gotten word All Might wasn't going to be here and pulled back. That would be a relief, he didn't need to try and keep playing both sides.

Then he noticed it, a rift, a black hole, opening up in the middle of the training grounds. Album bit his lip and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

First that came through was hand guy, beside him was a big bird thing with a brain… weird.

Then so many other villains came through, dozens of them. Album didn't know how two heroes were going to defeat all those villains, but he did know that it would be interesting to see.

"Oh god," Uraraka whispered, frowning at the spot Album was staring at. "Is this supposed to be part of the exercise?"

Album shook his head gravely right as the heroes seemed to notice the unwanted presence of several villains.

There was a pause of complete silence, before hand-guy opened his mouth, "Come out All Might! We've got a little surprise for you!"

"Um, Aizawa-sensei…" Midoriya frowned. All the students turned to him with questioning and concerned expressions.

Aizawa clenched his fists, staring at the large variety of villains below. "Thirteen, keep the children safe." He said.

Thirteen nodded gravely. Album blinked and Aizawa was gone, already racing down below swallowed by the horde of villains.

Thirteen backed up and got into a defensive position, but villains who snuck past Aizawa nearly got swallowed up by Thirteen's fingers. All but one, the guy.

Purple smoke. He hovered over all of them, giving some speech that angered lots of the students but Album was paying more attention to Aizawa. Something akin to fear clawed at his chest. If he'd ever had to fight against Aizawa he would've lost, it was strange, thinking about how easily he could've ended up in jail, or even dead.

He supposed he just had to be happy things hadn't happened that way.

Album turned his attention away from Aizawa and toward purple smoke guy. Bakugou and Kirishima had rushed forward idiotically and gotten swallowed up while Thirteen tried and failed to stop purple smoke from swallowing them all.

The last thing Album saw was fading light from the windows of the U.S.J before the smoke surrounded him too.

And when he opened his eyes he was on a boat, in one of the natural disaster areas, surrounded by water. "Chonice-san?" Album turned around, his eyes locking with Midoriya's.

"Great…" he grumbled. He was with Midoriya, a frog girl… her name alluded him, and some guy with hair like grapes. He definitely didn't even remember the guy being in his class.

"What's going on?" the girl asked.

"I think our class was split up. If we're in one of the disaster zones, then… maybe our other classmates are in different parts of the U.S.J. we have to get there and help.

"That's going to be hard." Grape said, and then pointed down below at the water. They all peered over the edge of the boat and saw several villains gathering below. "How are we going to get out?"

Midoriya frowned, "What are your quirks?" he asked.

"I've basically got all the attributes of a frog. And my name's Tsuyu Asui. But you can call me Tsuyu."

"I can pull the purple balls off my head and stick them to anything. And my name's Minoru Mineta."

"I'm really strong, really strong. And I'm Izuku Midoriya."

They all turned to Album. "Um… I can look at someone and then wear their face for however long I want. But I can only do it once. Once it's gone, it's gone. And my name's Album Chonice."

"Well, now that we know each other's names and quirks I think we're going to be able to work together better. Since Asui-chan's quirk is good for water, yet they transported her here… a better place would be the fire disaster zone. But they didn't put her there. I think that can only mean one thing… they don't know what our quirks are."

"I guess that's possible." Album said, frowning. He knew the villains knew what his quirk was, but he didn't have a particular weakness to any of the disaster zones, so it didn't really matter.

"We have to get out of here quickly and help our other classmates. If villains are here with us then I'm sure they're fighting villains too. But before we can do that, we have to get out past these villains." Tsuyu and Album nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? You mean go up against all those villains?" Mineta asked. "We can't do that!" he blubbered. "They're actual villains, and we're just students! We should wait for help!"

"We can't do that. Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen are already caught up with other things, they can't help us right now. We have to do this ourselves." Midoriya said.

"I agree with Midoriya, we have to help ourselves right now because the teachers are too busy to come and save us. Do you have a plan, Midoriya?" Asui asked.

"Sort of, it's risky, but I think we can pull it off."

Midoriya relayed the plan to them but Album didn't really pay attention. All he needed to know was that he wasn't really apart of this plan. Again, because he had a useless quirk.

Midoriya kept talking to the others as Album peered over the side of the boat. He frowned at one of the villains who seemed like he was preparing to jump up on the boat.

"Um… guys,"

They didn't seem to hear him. Album groaned when he heard the splash and saw one of the villains flying straight for them.

Lunging, Album grabbed his classmates and they all tumbled to the floor, just as the villain sailed over their heads and back down into the water below. "Dammit, be aware of your surroundings!" Album growled.

They all stared, stunned for a moment, before Midoriya spoke up. "Thank you for saving us."

"Save you…" Album paused. "No, I didn't! I just… um, never mind. But whatever plan you have, you better enact it quick, because they're getting impatient down there." And if Album knew anything, it's that having either an impatient or bored villain meant a higher body count in the end.

"Right, okay guys, let's go. Chonice-san, you should probably get out of here, I don't know what's going to happen to the boat."

"Fine." Album didn't even ask where he was supposed to go or how he was supposed to get off the boat without jumping in the water. He turned away and looked over the side of the boat, wondering if there were any grooves he could put his feet in and shimmy to safety.

The boat was already slightly tilted, so maybe if he hung on close to the sides, he wouldn't slip too far.

It was worth a try anyway. Album climbed up on the edge of the ship and slid down the wall, digging his feet and hands into the sides. The added friction made him slide down slow. Eventually, he slid to a halt and gazed down below at the waters.

Now he had to somehow make his way to…

Album glanced up to see Midoriya and Tsuyu in the air. The former had his hand up. Album couldn't make any details but abruptly, the once calm waters were raging rapids.

Album could only watch as the waves rolled towards him. The sudden added force made him lose his grip on the side of the boat and he found himself falling down into the water.

And had he mentioned that he was never all to good at swimming? He could barely handle a normal pool much less torrent waves of icy cold water.

Just his luck, just his luck.

Album felt himself hit the water, and the sudden shock of the cold made his body freeze up for just a moment. He could still feel himself being pushed by the waves. He couldn't get control of his own body to swim to the surface.

With burning lungs and aching muscles, Album tried to push his way up, but he already felt weak. He must've been under for a minute now, and Album still felt himself being yanked around by the currents, until he felt himself hit something hard, knocking whatever air was left, out of him.

Black dots clouded his vision and the world went dark.

Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta managed to make it to safety, even with all the doubts and crying, they were all fine. Izuku was relieved their plan had worked.

Now all that was left was to find Album and go find the other students to help them next. "Chonice-san?" Izuku, looked around the perimeter and frowned when he couldn't see anybody.

"There's someone out there." Mineta said, pointing out toward the water. Izuku turned to see what appeared to be a body floating in the middle of the water.

"I'll get them." Tsuyu said, "I'm the fastest swimmer here."

Izuku was reluctant, but he nodded, knowing she was right. "Okay, hurry…" he mumbled.

She did, jumping in the water. It only took a minute, but the silence was pressing, and Midoriya was afraid for his classmate. If something had happened due to the huge wave Izuku had created then any damage would be entirely his fault.

Midoriya blinked back tears, heavily aware of Mineta's stare on him the entire time Tsuyu was gone. Suddenly, Mineta's voice filled the void, "Tsuyu's got good figure huh."

"What?" Izuku asked, turning.

"She's got good boobs."

Izuku just stared at him and then laughed a little. "You're joking."

Mineta just gave him this dead serious look. Maybe it was supposed to be serious but it just made Izuku burst out laughing. Mineta tried staring at him blankly but burst out laughing too.

Thankfully by the time Tsuyu got back, they had stopped laughing, or she might've thought they had cracked.

Izuku ran over to help Tsuyu drag Chonice's body up on shore. "Is he alright?"

"He's not breathing." Tsuyu said.

"Do either of you know CPR?"

They both shook their heads. It was only the first week of the hero course, they hadn't been taught CPR yet, though after this incident Izuku suspected they would move First Aid up on the agenda list.

Izuku frowned, "I know the theory, but I've never performed." He said.

"Well I don't even know the theory, so just hurry!" Mineta cried, looking anxious.

"Okay, okay!" Midoriya said. "Help me lay him on his back."

Izuku hauled the other on his back with Tsuyu's help. "Tilt his head up." Mineta did and Izuku pressed his ear to Chonice's chest. There was nothing, just an occasional gasp. "Okay, nothing," Izuku said and placed his hands in the middle of his chest and started pushing hard and rapidly. After a minute or so Izuku tilted Album's head back and pinched his nose, breathing into his mouth.

"That's disgusting…" Mineta commented.

"Shut up." Tsuyu said as Izuku pulled away and did it once more before returning to chest compressions. He repeated a few times until he heard Album gasp and sit up, coughing up water, and breathing deeply. "Thank god."

Izuku felt the same and sat back, breathing heavily. "What happened." Album grumbled after taking in much needed breaths.

"You weren't breathing, but Midoriya-kun gave you CPR." Tsuyu said.

"Oh…"

Midoriya took deep breaths and said, "You should get to Recovery Girl as soon as possible after what happened, just to make sure you're okay. Which means we have to finish up quickly here."

"That's going to be hard." Mineta said and pointed across the stadium. Izuku looked where his classmate was pointing and saw Aizawa laying on the ground, barely moving, a bit of blood pooling around him. "Oh my god."

And they all watched with horror as the villain, with a hand covering his face, turned away from their teacher and stared straight at the four of them.

"Crap…" Album muttered, forgetting all about once being business associates with this guy. Now all he could think about was how he felt like he was staring death in the face.

Today really was unlucky.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm really good at procrastinating! Literally though, this is the only chapter I had already made and I don't know if I'm going to update next week or a couple months from now, so we'll just have to see. I really love this story and it's ideas, where I'm going with it, and the characters. But likely the U.S.J arc will only be one more chapter and then I'm going to move onto the sports festival where Monoma will finally get a formal introduction to this series but I can't say when he and Album will become proper enemies so I can't really say when he'll be a 'main' character, but I am excited for him to become one. Thanks so much for reading, and again, I'm sorry this took so long to update. Thank you for your patience! Reviews are love, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

He moved faster then Album could react. The only thing Album could do was screw his eyes shut and wait to be vaporized into dust by this guy's quirk. As he was shutting his eyes he'd watched Midoriya try to reach over and protect him but Album already knew his classmate was never going to get there in time.

But Album didn't find himself getting turned to dust because he was saved. By a pro no less. Apparently, All Might had finally decided to show up. Midoriya looked impossibly relieved, but Album felt no such thing.

Unlike the rest of the world he saw things as they were. He and his fellow villains saw heroes for what they were. Humans. Just capable and just as likely to be greedy, to make mistakes, to lose.

There was no such thing as good triumphing over evil.

Leave believing Fairy Tales to the children.

Album screwed his eyes shut and refused to watch the rest of the fight. He wasn't interested in pretending to be heroic along with the rest of his classmates. And he certainly wasn't looking to get himself killed as Midoriya tried and failed to take down the Nomu when All Might was having trouble.

He just hung back with his other, less idiotic classmates and watched from a safe distance, the admittedly epic fight between All Might and Nomu.

And even though heroes didn't always win, he supposed they did this time as the League of Villains was forced to retreat back into their blackhole, back to their hideout.

And they were all herded out of the building and onto the bus as if it had never happened. Except now there was excited chatter about how they had just run into real villains and fought them off. Album didn't even join in though. What was so scary and rare for these kids had used to be every day life for Album. He was used to being around villains and they were all dangerous, but it was usually fairly easy to find out what made them tick and play to that.

Album wasn't particularly smart, and some of his partners had even gone as far as to call him "a fucking moron" but he'd lived this long so he figured he was doing something right.

They got back to school and packed up their things before going home. "You're late." Was the first thing he heard when entering. Adrien looked up and smirked.

"It's not that late." Album grumbled and threw his backpack unceremoniously on the ground.

"You're home!" Daniel said, poking his head out of the kitchen. "I heard what happened, everybody got an email. Is that why you're home so late?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so? Something else happened?"

"No."

There was a beat of silence before Daniel replied, "Alright then. Did you get homework?"

"No." Album said and joined Adrien on the couch to watch TV.

"Alright then."

Album sighed and tried to relax, truthfully, a little shaken up by what had happened, but would never admit it to anyone.

* * *

The next morning Album awoke to his alarm blaring in his ear all too soon. He turned it off and slowly got up, showering and putting on the UA uniform.

By the time he was ready for school, Daniel was already gone and there was food in the fridge from the day before. He honestly didn't know how Daniel went to work all day, came home, cooked, and dealt with a little brat like Adrien.

He'd probably snap and kill the kid.

And he still did, but honestly, it was too much trouble now. It wasn't his mission anymore. After all, Adrien had a life now, something he didn't want to lose. If he exposed Album he exposed himself, and Adrien wasn't willing to do that.

He ate and grabbed his bag, walking out as Adrien was getting ready. He was still the last one in the classroom, and Aizawa still didn't arrive until after he had.

He yawned and half listened to Aizawa's tired voice that made him want to fall asleep. "Despite what happened yesterday, we're still going to have the sports festival. You all have a week to train and prepare. This is too big an opportunity for you all to miss out on, so we've still decided to have it this year. And with that said, let's start today's lesson."

Album tuned the rest of the hour out. He was never really awake till third period. Everything before was too early for him to pay attention to anything more than the first and last ten minutes of class.

As Album was walking to lunch, a little later then everyone else because he'd been held after and scolded for falling asleep. He didn't think the teacher was convinced he'd only been resting his eyes and had been listening.

Album didn't really blame him. He wouldn't have believed his poor excuse either. But he saw to boys, as he was walking down the hall, one smaller than the other. Though, not by much as the one trapping him by the lockers wasn't exactly tall. At least, not compared to Album.

The smaller of the two was pressed against the locker and looked like he wished he could crawl inside and shut the door. The other, had a hand on one side of the other boy's head, his other hanging leisurely beside his waist, body tilted forward, as if trying to use his height to intimidate the other.

What Album noticed most though, was familiar blonde hair he'd run into twice before. And it had only been twice, But Album felt like he would've known it anywhere. And again, like last time, the blonde had his face turned away from Album.

Album was walking past them and only caught bits of the conversation they were having, but it sounded like the blonde was grilling the other boy about something. Lots of questions thrown around.

The smaller boy looked past the blonde toward Album, eyes begging for help, only to get a pair of fingers snapped in his face. "Hey, don't look at him, you're talking to me." The blonde, without even turning, commented. "Now why don't you just answer the question."

"But I already told you I don't know anything." The boy said, gulping nervously. The blonde's body language changed from relaxed to annoyed in an instant.

"Fine, honestly," he said stepping back and the other boy scurried away as quickly as he could manage. The blonde turned to face him, pale eyes sharp and focused. He reminded Album of a predator or something.

When he saw Album though, the annoyed, angry features slid away with practiced ease. "Hey, you look familiar." He said with a more neutral expression, but Album didn't miss the air of superiority around him.

"We've bumped into each other a few times." Album said, a bit reluctant to give that information up.

"Oh, I see. What class are you in again?"

"We've never really had a conversation before."

"We haven't? I mean, I suppose not. I definitely would've remembered you."

"You would have…"

"Yes, now about what class are you in?"

"Class A, I guess."

"Oh, so you're the one who experienced that awful U.S.J attack yesterday?" Album nodded. "Alright, so what happened?" he came closer, looking interested. And Album wasn't sure how to explain it, but the guy made him want to tell him things, even though he didn't even know his name. "Nothing much, just lots of villains coming out of nowhere and fighting us."

"Fascinating. Now, I can see you have to go to lunch, but I think we should talk later, wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah." Album said nodding, and watched him walk away. He frowned after watching the blonde disappear around the corner. He'd never gotten the other's name, and he hadn't even noticed but the other had been touching his arm. He definitely had been, Album could feel the tingle of fingertips still lingering.

Normally he was hyper aware of touch and didn't really like his personal bubble invaded. How had he been able to do that? It had felt easy to talk to him, even though his smile was slightly taunting and his tone almost patronizing in a way, he hadn't noticed until after the other had left.

Whatever that was, he hoped never to experience again. It was almost scary, kind of like hypnosis, but it couldn't have been.

"A blonde guy that's not in our class?" Midoriya asked and frowned. "The only one that comes to mind is Monoma, but, he's usually not like how you describe. At least, not to me. He kind of scares me, honestly." He scared Album too. "Though I have seen a few people in a daze after talking to him."

Midoriya fell silent for a moment. "Don't ever repeat this, but Kacchan was one of them. He didn't say he was dazed after talking to him, but you could kind of see it. Nobody here really knows much about him though, just that he seems to hate us and is really annoying sometimes."

Well if Midoriya thought he was annoying then he must be. "Don't worry about it, it doesn't usually happen very often." Midoriya assured. "Oh, except here he comes."

The newly dubbed Monoma walked over but Album could scarcely tell it was the same person he'd talked to earlier. He did have a lot of confidence and seemed to think he was superior, however, the air of pleasantness was gone replaced by something more flippant.

"So, I heard your class was attacked by a few villains."

"How did you find out? The teachers only emailed our parents." Midoriya asked.

"Oh, just rumors, confirmed by a certain someone." He did not name who, but Album did catch his eye, and Monoma's smirk widened slightly. "But just because you fended off real villains, doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us, I hope you know that."

"I never thought I was better than you." Midoriya said at the same time Bakugou commented,

"Of course it makes us better than you."

"Oh really, and what makes you say that Bakuhoe."

"It's Bakugou."

"That's what I said."

Bakugou glared and cracked his knuckles, "Look, if you're lookin to get knocked down a peg, I'll take you down!"

"Oh, simmer down, there's no need for violence." Monoma said, gaze sharpening just a little. "But just know that class B will defeat you in the sports festival and one of us will come out on top."

"No, you won't." Katsuki said, glaring. Album could tell his guard was up and he was on high alert, as if daring Monoma to say one more thing, which he didn't and moved on past him.

Album felt himself relax just a little when he was finally gone and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

One thing he knew, the sports festival this year definitely wouldn't be dull, that was for sure.

Album didn't really spend the week training, at least, not like his classmates who were testing the limits of their quirks. But Album already knew the limits of his quirk, and there were quite a lot of them. Instead he spent his time training his body, but not for the sports festival. He couldn't care less about that. He did think it was important to train just in case a situation ever arose where he'd need to fight his way out.

In this school he didn't think there would be any shortage of those incidents. Album sighed, because the fundamental reason he was training was because Daniel insisted and was super excited to attend. Album didn't really know why, because Daniel went every year to scout potential since he was a pro. If anything, Album would've thought he'd get bored of it.

"This is actually only my second U.A. sports festival!" Daniel exclaimed. "They didn't have anything quite like this back in America."

Well Album supposed that made sense. "Me and a few other members of my agency go every year to scout now, and I guess for some pros that have been doing it for so long, it's gotten tiring. But all I can think about is how exciting it's going to be!"

"What exactly do agencies look for?"

Daniel shrugged, "I think every agency looks for different things, ours looks for control and power as well as endurance. Though I suppose other agencies may recruit on originality, intelligence, maybe even how flashy a quirk is. But overall I think most look at how cooperative a person is with their team."

"Looks like you're not gonna get recruited." Adrien said, smirking from the couch.

"Burn in hell."

"I'll take you with me."

Album bit his tongue and hurriedly left before he punched Adrien.

Album was walking down a less populated street, which wasn't uncommon. He didn't like to be crowded in with a lot of people while he was trying to cool off.

He kicked a small pebble as he walked, trying to always keep it ahead of him. Suddenly, a pair of shoes appeared in his vision and he looked up only to come face to face with the hand guy from a couple days ago.

Album quickly moved backward, putting as much distance between the two of them as possible. "What do you want?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pay you for helping us out the other day." His voice was still just as raspy as Album remembered.

"Oh, the U.S.J incident."

"You're the only reason we got as far as we did, so I'm here to pay you." He held out a handsome sum of money and Album took it.

"Thanks." He said, only wanting to get out of the alley. He didn't even care if it was counterfeit money, he just knew he had to get out as quickly as possible.

The hand guy took a few small steps back and then turned around and walked away, out of the alley.

Album let out a slow breath. He got money and he was still alive, and if that wasn't a win, he didn't know what was. He was about to hurry out of the alley, obviously in the opposite direction the other had gone.

He turned and nearly bumped into someone full force, but stopped himself just in time. He took a couple steps back so the person came into full view and he felt himself tense again, perhaps even more nervous then when the hand guy had popped up out of nowhere.

Monoma.

He didn't even know why he set him on edge so much, but he did, and Album didn't know how to fix that.

He looked innocent right now, but Album suspected he was anything but innocent. "Why hello, fellow schoolmate. Fancy meeting you here."

"Were you following me?" Album asked.

"Perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't. But that doesn't really matter." His posture was overly relaxed, a body language no one should have unless they were completely alone. "What does matter, is that I happened to overhear an interesting conversation."

"What conversation?" Album said, a little too quickly.

"Oh, I can't quite remember. Good thing I recorded it to help me." Album heard his own voice and the raspy one on the other's phone. "And look at that, even visuals to help me remember what it looked like. And hey, he looks an awful lot like the guy being described on the news this morning."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Where do you think, Mal?"

"It's Album, and I don't have any fucking idea so just spit it out!"

Monoma sighed and touched his shoulder, though this time Album was aware of it. Even so, he didn't pull away, no matter how much his mind screamed for him to. "You really are a Class 1-A idiot, aren't you? How disappointing, but I suppose that's why you were put in that class anyway. But even with your tiny brain you must understand the meaning of blackmail, correct?"

"What do you want?" Album asked through gritted teeth.

Album barely registered Monoma's hand sliding down to his elbow but he did feel his shirt grabbed and the crushing force that was used to yank him down to the other's level.

Album hadn't noticed before, but Monoma seemed very concerned with showing his dominance. He'd seen it before in the hall, where the other had used his height and body language to intimidate someone smaller. But that technique didn't quite work with someone who was older, taller, and probably stronger, so he resorted to something else.

Album didn't move, and even though he was afraid, now it wasn't of Monoma, but the information he had. But the rising anger inside his chest, that was for Monoma. The express urge to kill him and not feel sorry about it.

But people would notice if he went missing, Album didn't need something like that following him around. "Let's start with that money."

"I don't even know if it's real." Album murmured.

"Oh it is, trust me. Now hand it over."

"Why do you want the money so much, just have your stupid parents pay for whatever."

Monoma's expression was skillfully blank, but Album felt the grip on his shirt tighten. "I guess you don't mind this video getting out to the public then." The other said with an easy smirk that didn't reach his eyes.

Album clenched his teeth and didn't say anything as he shoved the money into Monoma's hand.

"Good, good, that's a great start."

"Start?" Album snarled.

"Yes, start." He repeated. "And you're gonna start paying me every month."

"How much?" Album asked.

"How about 54,700 yen a month?"

"What, I don't have that kind of money!" Album said, with his mouth hanging open.

"Then I guess you'd better find a job." He said and let go, almost making Album fall onto the pavement. By the time he'd looked up, the other was gone with the tape and taking every cent Album might've saved up with him.

So much for this day being a win…

* * *

**A/N Just for reference, 54,700 is roughly 500 US dollars. And I can't remember if I forgot to mention, but Monoma will be a little OOC here, possibly if he's been shown more in the manga. I only follow the anime and since we have only seen a few rare scenes with him I took a few of his personality traits and added a lot too. Really all I've seen for him is that he dislikes class 1-A and makes fun of them and also wants to prove class 1-B is better, but that wasn't enough for me to make an entire character so I added a few things. And now Monoma's finally been introduced! Hope you like the chapter! Reviews are love! **

**Also thank you Yeahleash for the kind review, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! **


	7. Chapter 7

What was Album going to do? How was he going to get that much money every single month? It was impossible! Besides, no one here would hire him! Maybe if he lied and said he was nineteen or something? They would probably believe him, right?

Or, he supposed the easiest way was to just, once again, work as a villain. But that was dangerous, and he'd be gone a lot, and he didn't know how he was going to explain his absences. If he just left completely, Daniel would look for him, it would be a pain in the ass to try and avoid that.

"Little punk, making my life even more complicated." Album grumbled, kicking a rock hard and gritted his teeth against the pain. He had his own problems to deal with, he didn't have the time to think of how he was going to get money every month too!

He walked home, opened the door, and went straight to his room, collapsing on the bed. If the boy turned up dead then it could all be over with. But there was the small chance that he could get caught, and he wasn't sure if he was willing to take that risk or not.

"Feeling down, huh?" Adrien said, looking up from his laptop to grin at him.

"I'm fine." he said into his pillow.

"You look it. What happened, you accidentally see your reflection in a store window?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Album said and sat up, "But no."

He took a deep breath and sighed. He supposed this was a good opportunity to make it Adrien's problem too, the idea cheered him up a bit. "Someone knows. About what we did."

"What do you mean about what we did?" Adrien asked slowly.

"They caught me talking with one of my employers. I accidentally dropped your name too."

"What! You did what! How stupid can you be, do you even have a brain in there or is it hollow, you fucking moron, I'm gonna strangle you!"

"Sorry, but there is a way we can stop him from releasing the information to the public."

"How?" Adrien asked.

"Well, he wants money, a lot of money, like a never-ending debt I suppose."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, settling down a bit, relieved this could be stopped. "How much?"

"I think he said 54,000 or something? Every month."

"54,000… yen?" Album nodded. "That's like 500 dollars! What are we going to do!"

Album had actually thought it was more than that, so the knowledge that it was only 500 dollars made the amount seem less daunting, but Adrien didn't seem so relaxed. "If it's only 500 dollars, what's the problem?"

"The problem is it's about half the rent of this apartment you're standing in. THAT'S the problem!"

"Okay…"

"Daniel's never going to pay that! We can't get that kind of money by ourselves, and if we ask for it he's gonna get suspicious. I can't get a job, I'm only twelve, and not a lot of people would take you either! And to clarify they wouldn't take you because you're stupid as hell!"

"Hey, calm down, we'll figure something out." Album said, raising an eyebrow. "And I thought I overreacted…" he muttered.

"Overreacting! You little shit, I'm not overreacting, I'm acting perfectly normal after I found out we're basically paying the rent of a small apartment! Some thirty-year-old's aren't even capable of that!"

"Whoa, no need to start calling people out."

"My point is how are the two of us going to do something adults struggle with!"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure we've been through worse than this."

"Who is this guy anyway? I'll kill him myself!"

"Uh, well, he goes to my school. I'm pretty sure he's only fifteen."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Only. You're two years older, stop acting superior."

"I'm not acting superior, I'm only saying, it's not like he's an adult or anything."

"My question is what's he going to do with all the money we're supposed to be giving him. I mean, if I had that much money, I don't even know what I would do with myself."

"I didn't ask, actually. Probably drugs or maybe he ran into some people, I don't know."

"Really? Drugs is the first thing you come up with. Bad people? That's what you would do, don't project yourself."

"I would not do drugs."

"You already have."

"That is NOT the point. Stop being a brat and actually help the situation!"

"Fine, fine, what's he like?"

"I don't know him very well…"

"Think, what was your first impression?"

"He…" Album was embarrassed to admit it, but, "Actually, he kind of scared me."

"Scared you? Was he really tall or like… I dunno, muscly?"

"No. He was shorter than me. And I don't know how to describe it. But the way he talked to me and how he sounded, how he approached… now that I think about it, it was almost feminine."

"Feminine?"

"Yeah, he touched me, not like another guy normally would. But it wasn't just that. I felt like he could understand me, and know things about me that I didn't want him to know."

"Know what sort of things?"

"Like how I was feeling, what I was thinking, how I was thinking it."

"Well I bet he got a lot of blanks since you don't exactly think." Adrien said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Album said, glaring and continued. "Most of all though, he was confident even though he'd never talked to me before, not a conversation. But it was like he knew he could make me do anything he wanted."

"Could he?"

"No. But that was what it felt like."

"Maybe it's a quirk."

"I suppose it could be, but it seemed ingrained in is personality. I can't explain it, I don't know how."

Adrien stared at him and then sighed. "Damn, I was hoping he'd be someone easy to manipulate. It seems not." Adrien grumbled. "Hey, does he know what I look like?"

"No, I don't think so." Album paused. "Why?"

Adrien smirked a little, an expression Album knew meant trouble. "I think I should be introduced to him then. I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly."

Unfortunately, Album knew that meeting would probably end in homicide. The question on who exactly would be murdered? He supposed that was still up to debate.

"I don't know how to find him. I assumed when he wanted payment he'd come find me, which shouldn't be hard since we go to the same school."

"This week's the sports festival?"

"It starts tomorrow."

Adrien smirked and said, "The sports festival is always after school so everybody can watch it. This week will be my best chance at talking to this guy. By the way, what's his name, maybe I can pose as a fan."

"Monoma."

"Monoma? I guess that's his last name then." Album nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Midoriya called him Monoma too, and we both know he's too respectful to say his first name, even out of spite." Album said.

"Alright then. I just have to meet him, just one conversation, and I'll know what to do."

"Really?" Album asked doubtfully.

Adrien nodded. "Tomorrow, tomorrow is our only shot."

* * *

The next morning, Adrien woke up early and got dressed, preparing what he would say in his head. To Album's blackmailer, he was just a middle schooler, not worth any time. Adrien would be an idiot in this boy's eyes. Which meant he could get away with asking questions other couldn't, he just had to pretend to be stupid.

Album woke up just in time to get dressed and clamber in the car ten minutes after Adrien and Daniel went in. That conversation had gone a little like,

"Okay, everybody in the car."

So Adrien and Daniel had climbed in the car and five minutes after, he said, "Album's not awake, is he?"

"Nope."

So Daniel sighed and went in and woke up Album. Three minutes later they were on their way to U.A, but Album was glaring at him the entire time. That was fine, Adrien was used to Album blaming him for his own shortcomings.

They parked, and Adrien had honestly never been so happy the Daniel was a pro because if there wasn't a place reserved for pro heroes they would've had to park miles away.

Midoriya was walking into the school just as Album was getting out of the car and waved at him, waiting at the entrance. Album rolled his eyes and took the standing there to mean he wanted to walk in together.

"Daniel, can I go in with Album. I'll meet you in the stands. Please." Adrien pleaded, pouting.

"Alright, that's fine, but keep an eye on him Album."

"Yes sir." Album sneered but Daniel either ignored or didn't here the sarcasm in his voice because he just nodded and walked the other directions.

"Well, _brother_, shall we go?"

"Don't call me that." Album said and hurried toward the entrance, Adrien following him.

"Good morning, Chonice-san." Midoriya said with a smile and nodded at Adrien who ignored him.

"Good morning." Album brushed past him and into the building, Adrien on his heels before Midoriya walked in after them.

Album ran a hand through his hair, "Chonice-san, our classroom's this way, we're supposed to meet there."

"Right, right. Do you happen to know what class Monoma's in?"

"Monoma-san? Um, I think class 1-B, but why do you want to know that?"

Album paused and then turned to face with a smile that made Midoriya take a step back. "We got a fan here." Album said smacking his hand on Adrien's head rather hard, disguising it as a pat.

"Really? I didn't think Monoma-san had any fans."

"Believe me, neither did I. Who would've known I was living with one?"

"I really thought only pros had fans."

"You thought wrong." Adrien said bluntly. "Now where's 1-B, _Izuku_."

"Uh, that's not really." Midoriya said nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "That is to say, I don't really um…" Midoriya fell silent. "It's the third door on the left of the second hallway if you go down straight. You can't miss it."

Adrien went off in that direction without hesitation and Album led a sputtering, Midoriya into class 1-A.

Adrien's first thought after entering U.A had been that it was huge, and his second thought was that he hoped to god Daniel never sent him there.

Adrien glanced around and then into class 1-B. It didn't look like Monoma was in yet. He mentally ran the description Album had given him over each of the faces he saw and didn't find a match. Blonde, gray eyes, cocky son of a bitch. Nope, none of that in the classroom just yet. That was great, because now he didn't have to go in and somehow get the guy alone, he could just kill him out here.

But that would be suspicious. Midoriya knew he'd gone down this way and that he had been looking for Monoma. If the very same Monoma turned up dead that was more than a bit incriminating. Shit.

Oh well, he'd have to think of something else. Adrien turned around in time to see a teenage, blonde come around the corner. He was walking fast, hair a mess and long sleeves even though it was boiling outside. In fact, he was in such a rush, he nearly barreled straight into Adrien and probably through him after that. "Watch where you're going." He said, screeching to a halt. And even though he matched Album's physical description, Adrien didn't see anything to suggest this guy was really a blackmailer.

"Hello, aren't you Monoma-sama?"

"Yes, I am." He said, raising an eyebrow at the formal address, but did nothing more than play with the sleeves of his shirt, pulling them down further over his wrists.

"Ah, I'm one of your hugest fans! It's an honor to meet you!"

"Right, and who might you happen to be?"

"I'm Album's little brother, I think you've heard of him."

"Chonice-san? Oh, yes, I suppose I do."

And he gave the small smirk Adrien had been waiting for since the beginning, confirming his suspicions. "Are you and my brother friends?"

"Something of the sort, though I prefer the term, business partner." Monoma crouched down a bit to talk to him, and Adrien's hands itched to punch him. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Ah, then I suppose it will be a little while until you get here. That is, unless you plan to follow in your brother's footsteps."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked innocently, though he knew exactly what Monoma was suggesting. _Are you going to become a villain too? _

"Oh nothing, honey. Did you want an autograph or something?"

"No, that's okay. I'm sure I've already bothered you enough, I should let you get to your _friends_." Adrien chose his words carefully, a plan already formulating in his mind.

"Well, I wouldn't say _friends _quite yet. They're not quite so fond of me as you seem to be."

"I can't imagine why."

"Neither can I." Monoma said, pausing to display a small frown, and Adrien honestly couldn't tell if he was faking or not.

"Yeah… well have a nice day. I should get back to my brother."

Monoma gave a nod of acknowledgement and entered his own classroom. After he was gone, Adrien stood there and watched him interact with his classmates. He was rather loud, Adrien could still hear him, but he couldn't sense anything sinister or all-knowing as Album had said.

He seemed pretty confident, but no more than anyone else would be, nothing overwhelming as Album had seemed to think. In fact, he came off as so ordinary, Adrien would have thought it was just Album's crippling social anxiety getting the better of him, if Adrien hadn't felt he was hiding something. And he was obviously the blackmailer, but nothing else about his personality told him why.

Adrien took a step back and then turned around. He had to go find Daniel before he started getting worried. But Adrien thought maybe Album and Monoma were similar in a few ways. Adrien noticed the blonde keeping his classmates somewhere at arms length, and didn't even call them his friends, so it was hard to endear yourself to him.

But he also suspected Monoma was lonely, regardless of what he said, which left a perfect opening for Adrien to get that blackmail back and make sure his past identity and secrets were never revealed.

Adrien and Album had two different impressions of him, so Adrien concluded he was acting as different people towards different people in different situations. And he seemed to be good at it.

What didn't add up was why he had looked so messy this morning. Even Adrien knew that a guy like this wasn't ever disorganized unless it was part of an act, another personality he had ingrained into himself.

And then there was the question of why he was acting as different people towards others. As Adrien understood plenty of people acted a little different towards certain people and friend groups like talking about certain things with one group and then other certain things with another group. Being more professional and then casual towards different people.

But to completely reinvent yourself with different degrees of confidence and personality. Not a lot of people went that far, and the people that did, only did because they had something to hide.

As far as Adrien could tell he acted differently even with his classmates then the conversation he and Adrien had outside the classroom. In there, it was almost as if he was acting a bit stupid and he didn't know if that was to show familiarity or if it was to deflect their attention to what was really going on.

Adrien made his way out to the stands, taking the route he and Daniel usually took and sat down beside his cousin to watch the sports festival. "Did you have fun with Album?" Daniel asked.

Adrien nodded but didn't respond, still too busy thinking about what he'd really just discovered. Now his curiosity was peaked. He obviously still wanted to get rid of that black mail as soon as possible, but he also wanted to know what was going on.

And he knew just the plan to get him both.

Unfortunately that plan revolved around him relying on Album.

And he didn't think Album was going to like it.

* * *

**A/N Here's the next chapter! I'm getting really excited to continue this, and the inspiration just won't stop! You see, I actually have a lot planned for this book, and I'm not sure how much of my ideas I'll actually write in this story here, but let's just say that a I have a LOT more ideas than what is written right here and this is actually og stuff that I can laugh about and call it 'classic'. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien watched the sports festival and watched Album get eliminated in the cavalry battle, due to Monoma no less, but then watched the other boy get torn apart by someone a tad too explosive. He didn't miss Album's smirk and Adrien couldn't hear it, but Album said something to Monoma that made his disappointed expression turn furious in a split second. He hissed something back to Album in reply that made the smirk slip off his face.

Adrien just wanted to sleep. Especially since Daniel was just talking with his associates saying things like, "Oh that one looks promising." "Oh wow she really takes charge." "Now that's a flashy quirk" "What an interesting strategy."

Adrien just ignored it and sat there. The only good part about it was that he got to watch pretty good fights and epic fails. But that was the only good part about the sports festival.

And in the end, it was the only good part about the entire day.

…

"What do you mean he upped the price to 56,000 yen! You moron! What were you thinking, he's your blackmailer! You can't tell him he's a quirk-stealer!"

"How was I to know he's sensitive." Album grumbled. Adrien face-palmed and slid his hand down his face.

"You gotta suck up to him, tell him how great he is, do things like that!"

"Okay, I will! And you did talk to him, right."

"Yes I did, and he's definitely hiding something, but I'm not sure what."

"I know. So what are we going to do, how am I-er-we, going to get that blackmail and delete it!"

"I have the perfect idea actually."

Album crossed his arms and waited, unsure whether he should be scared or not. "You see, these days we can't be sure exactly how many copies of that blackmail he's made so there's no way to delete it. Even if we stole his phone and wiped it there, it's very likely he has backups. Only someone like you wouldn't."

"Shut up, I'm not that dumb. So what's your plan?"

"Well since stealing and deleting it is out of the picture, we'll just have to make him _want _to delete it."

Album paused, apprehensive, "How?"

"It's simple, really. Even an idiot like yourself should be able to handle it." Album crossed his arms and waited for Adrien to continue. "Well, you see, you've gotta get him to like you."

"Like me? Like…" Album cleared his throat, "Like romantically?"

Adrien snorted, "You know what, I love that's what your mind goes to. Sure, if you want. Just endear yourself to him, make him like you. Play the part of his friend, boyfriend, whatever. Just act it, you're pretty good at acting, after all."

"I don't know…"

"And once you're close enough, drop subtle hints about the blackmail. But no matter what it has to be his idea. Guys like that, even if you push them in a certain direction you cannot let them know that, no matter what. They won't do it, just to spite you. So it has to be his idea, that's the only rule here."

"It's pretty shitty to play with someone's feelings like that."

"Yeah, well it's also pretty shitty to murder someone, but it never really stopped you and I, did it?"

"This feels different."

"It's all in the name of self-preservation. There's nothing really different about it. That is, not unless your feelings are invested as well."

"Of course not!" Album snapped and then backpedaled. "It's just, I don't know how."

"How to what?"

"Be a friend."

"I would say, 'are you serious' but you're too stupid to think to joke about this." Album remained silent. "And because I know what you mean." Adrien sighed. "I could tell you it's not that hard, but I'd be lying. Be a friend is exhausting." He paused, "but worth it, if you find a real one. Let's just hope that acting like a friend is easier than actually being one."

"I wouldn't even know how to start a conversation."

"Best way is to find something he likes. Pretend you like it too, start a conversation."

"Alright." Album said uncertainly.

"But the best way to almost instantly become the most important person in his life? Weakness. Find it, and exploit it. Use it, help him overcome it or be there when it gets the better of him. You're a villain, you're good at exploiting weaknesses. Most of all, be ready for rejection. He will hate you, and he will be mean and nasty, anything to push you away. Don't let him, always come back, even if you get mad, always come back. Remember the end game, remember the job. And DO NOT let your own, personal feelings get involved. You always had trouble with that, didn't you?"

"I always got over it." Album muttered.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have gotten in it. Doesn't matter anyway. Now you know what you need to do."

"It still doesn't feel right."

"Well it's going to feel even less right when they slam the prison cell closed and you're forced to spend the rest of your life in there!"

"Alright, I understand. Just shut up about it already. I know what I have to do, and I'm not going to let my feelings get involved."

"Good."

They fell silent for a moment before Daniel came from behind the hallway, into the living room. Album wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"What's all this about a prison cell?"

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Album he'd never survive in prison. Too weak and too stupid."

"Well that's not very nice. Personally, I think Album is a smart, young man."

"Right, and your opinion means everything."

"Perhaps not everything, but I believe it counts for something, just as yours does. No opinion is unnecessary, it's just that there are times when that opinion doesn't necessarily need to be voiced aloud."

"Tell that to the internet." Adrien snorted.

"I'm sure they'd agree with me."

"Oh Daniel, dearest, innocent cousin, they'd eat you alive."

"Why must you be so patronizing? Can't you say something nice?"

"That would be against the teenager handbook, sorry."

Daniel rolled his eyes and reached over, "Is it also in the handbook to act cool and snarky all the time?"

"That would be correct."

"Even when… his cousin's tired of his shit and knows he's ticklish?"

"Why yes, that would also… wait, what?"

Album retreated behind the couch so he wouldn't get kicked in the face and watched them wrestle on the floor. Adrien crawled his way out and Album soon found himself in the middle of the two of them, and then on the floor.

He didn't kick and scream at the best of times, but this was not the best of times. "I hate you guys." Album grumbled, staring listlessly at the ceiling.

"You know you love us." Adrien grumbled, an arm draped over Album's chest.

"I love you both."

Album craned his neck to look at Daniel. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Daniel sat up and smiled at them. "Now, I have to go make dinner, get along."

They watched Daniel leave and waited a few minutes before Adrien whispered, "So you're going through with it?"

"Yes." Album said and nothing else. No hesitation.

"You'll start tomorrow."

"Okay." Album said and went to his room immediately after to think about what exactly he was going to say tomorrow, and how he was going to survive it.

The following morning Album woke up earlier than normal and left the house somewhat presentable, not like usual. Album didn't see Monoma, however, all day. He couldn't say whether he felt frustrated or relieved by that.

But at the end, Album checked his phone and found Daniel wanted him to run by the store and pick up spaghetti noodles, saying he'd pay Album back.

He rolled his eyes and took a few back allies to cut the travel time in half. But, as he was walking he caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair and hurriedly got out of sight.

Album peeked around the corner and saw Monoma with a woman, she was pressed against the wall, Album would've interpreted it as rape, except the woman was obviously enjoying it. She also couldn't have been younger than thirty.

She whispered something in his ear and he pulled back. Album watched her slip something in Monoma's hand, though Album couldn't see what, but Monoma did stuff it in his pocket and he watch the woman walk out of the alley, into the crowded streets.

Album watched Monoma turn towards him and start nearing his hiding place so Album hurriedly left. "I wonder what that was." Album mumbled out loud. "Maybe they're druggies…" Monoma didn't look like one, but he'd learned that people often weren't what they appeared to be.

Album dismissed the encounter and bought the spaghetti noodles Daniel had wanted before returning home.

"Ah, you're back, perfect timing, I need those!" Daniel said and grabbed the bag of spaghetti noodles before practically flying back into the kitchen.

Album sighed and went to his room, laying down on the bed. "How was your first day?"

"I didn't talk to him today." Album said.

"Seriously? I bet you were just scared. Fine, but you can't use that excuse every day."

"Shut up, I'll talk to him tomorrow, and I looked everywhere for him, I just couldn't find him. Or… I mean, I did see him today, but he seemed busy." Album paused, wondering if he should tell Adrien what he saw, and then decided it couldn't hurt. "I saw him after school today when I was going to the store to pick up some spaghetti noodles. I was cutting through the allies and he was in one of them, kissing this woman."

"Hmph, well I guess that means he's straight."

"Straight?" Album frowned and then nodded in understanding. "I guess so. But she was old. Like, as old as Daniel, I mean."

"I'm gonna tell Daniel you called him old."

"You know what I mean!" Album hissed. "She was too old to be kissing him, legally anyway."

"I dunno, there are some weird things that happen here. They might be in an arranged marriage or something."

"It didn't look like that."

"Well then I don't know, ask him yourself."

"No! I mean, I'll find out on my own. I'll investigate."

"Fine go ahead, but don't blame me when your stupid ass gets caught and ends up getting us all thrown in prison."

"I won't get us thrown in prison! Don't be so dramatic. I swear I will find a way to save myself-us, and I'll talk to him tomorrow." Album sat up, more determined now. "And nothing is going to get in my way this time, I swear."

"What if he's sick and stays home?" Adrien asked with a smirk.

"Fine, I won't talk to him if that happens, but otherwise, I will."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to hearing how the conversation went."

Just then, Daniel called them for dinner so Adrien didn't have any more time to taunt him.

At school, it was hard to break away from his classmates and find Monoma and by lunch time he was very frustrated with them doing nothing but following him around and try to 'include' him and just generally getting in his way!

But it turned out none of that mattered, because Monoma made the first move. "You probably think you're all so special, class 1-A taking first, second, and third place at the sports festival. But you got lucky, and next year you will be slaughtered."

"You're all bark and no bite. Why don't you go back with your other classmates, you angry chihuahua." Album grumbled. Izuku snorted and then blushed bright red, muttering an apology. As if he had anything to be sorry for.

Album smirked up at Monoma. He didn't even know where the adjective came from but suddenly it was in his mouth and then gone and he couldn't take it back. He didn't exactly want to.

"Maybe I'm a chihuahua, but it's better than being an idiot whose wardrobe is cheaper than his own personality!"

Album frowned. The reason he kept playing Monoma's game was not because the insults actually hurt, but because he wasn't going to lose. He now wished he had Adrien's quick tongue, but it took him time to come up with things like this, except he needed a result now!

"Cheap personality, ha! You would know everything about that, considering your personality is as fake as the plastic surgery you must've had done to your face."

"Your just jealous because it's all natural."

"Jealous? I bet you would like that, wouldn't you."

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, but next time, before you start talking trash about me, maybe you should make sure you aren't the actual trash."

"The way I see it, you talk big, but can you back it up?" Album stood up from his seat, using his height to put the other boy on defensive.

It didn't work. Monoma only stepped closer and grabbed his tie, wrenching him down to make eye contact. "Why don't you see for yourself."

"You and me, behind the school after our last class. And this will in no way affect other things." _Even if you lose, you will not raise the amount I owe every month._

"Of course not." He said, clucking his tongue. "Well, Album, I look forward to it. Just try not to cry when you lose, I don't do tears."

"… Neither do I."

"Nice one." Katsuki said sarcastically.

"I'm trying!"

* * *

**A/N Okay guys, I really didn't know how to end this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. I'm already working on the next one and it should be out this weekend (I think) so thanks guys for all your support. **

**Gh (Guest): Thanks so much for your very helpful reviews, I will try to implement these things into the story. I'm not sure if Monoma will have an inferiority complex so much as he has a superiority complex, and I plan for his relationship with his classmates to improve as he gets to know them. Unfortunately I don't think I'll show much of that as class b isn't shown a lot thus far and the only people I know in that class is Monoma and Kendo. In here Monoma is very antagonistic because that is his natural personality, over-the-top and kind of mean, but he also knows how to deal with people if he has to. And I have seen things about his quirk and how people judged him for that, so I'll definitely try and incorporate that as well.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, I will see you next chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Album continued going to classes for the rest of the day, but he could not focus. He knew what was going to happen and Midoriya repeatedly tried to talk him out of it, but Album would not budge.

The fucker needed to be taught a lesson and by god was Album happy he could be the one to beat it into him. "I'll only get in trouble if I get caught." Album said, slamming his locker shut, glaring at Midoriya. "And the only way I'll get caught is if you tell."

"But you can't fight him!"

"Why, because I don't have a very powerful quirk?" it occurred to Album that if Monoma had a strength-based quirk, he was pretty much screwed.

"It doesn't really matter if you have a powerful quirk. Monoma's power, is 'copy' he can copy people's quirk, but since your quirk won't be very useful in this fight, neither will his."

"So then why can't I fight him?"

Midoriya fell quiet. "Is it because I'm basically punching a girl?"

"No, it's not that. It's just not very hero-like. And it's against the rules."

"Bitch, do I look like I care?"

Midoriya was startled and shook his head shakily. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why, does it hurt your feelings?" Midoriya's teary-eyes answered that question. "Come on, don't be like that."

"But I'm not a… a you know."

"Bitch?" Midoriya nodded. "Yes you are, you act like you know everything there is to know about being a hero."

"No I don't!"

"I bet you secretly think I'm stupid."

"No I don't!"

"Come on, no one is that nice, not without an agenda."

"I just want to be your friend."

Album didn't believe him, but didn't say anything else. "Okay, but you can't stop me. I'm not going to chicken out and let him win!"

"But why can't you just talk about you problems."

"I think me fists will say plenty."

Midoriya just sighed and finally gave up, leaving him alone for the last couple classes but he didn't pay attention. Too busy thinking about what was going to happen after school. He wasn't worried that he would lose though, not after what Midoriya had revealed about Monoma's quirk.

The end of day couldn't come fast enough. Album hated to admit it, but this was the most interesting thing that was going to happen all day, and he knew it.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Midoriya asked.

"Of course I am." Album rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you're sure."

Album was, he hadn't been so sure about something for quite a while. "I am." Album said, walking outside the school and making his way towards the back.

Monoma and his class 1-B group was already waiting there, along with some of class 1-A, though Album wasn't sure why anyone besides Katsuki would show up. Everyone else was too nice for that, or at least, that had been his impression, before now.

"So, you decided to show up. Pretty brave for someone like you." A villain, brave for a villain.

"Shut up."

"Make me, but to do so, I swear I'll kill the last cell inside that rock you call a brain."

"Call me as many names as you want. You only do it to make up for your own incompetence."

"Wow, such a big word." Monoma mocked. "Where did you hear it, from your mother? Oh wait…" he smirked evilly and Album didn't know how the other knew enough to know he didn't have a mother, but it stung.

"I bet you got your stunning personality from your mother, but wait, your personality is shit, so I guess you just got that from her."

Album expected him to get angry and start defending his mother like all the macho men on TV that threw around 'your mama' jokes and didn't expect to get burned back.

But he didn't, only smirked, and tugged at his sleeves. A nervous habit, maybe. "Before we begin, perhaps we should know each other's quirks."

"I don't think so. We do this now." Album took a step forward, his hands itching to punch the bastard, make him cry and beg him to stop.

"Fine then, just please not the face, I sort of need that."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please, cocky son of a—" but Monoma rushed forward and Album was so surprised he nearly didn't dodge.

It was much faster than Album had been anticipating from someone like him. Album didn't even know what he had expected. Someone who couldn't stand up for himself? Someone who had no training in combat?

How stupid could he be? Of course Monoma had trained, he was in the hero course! Album just had to hope his skills were better. He'd always been able to fight well, but now he was dealing with people who could fight too, and he wasn't running away like usual.

Monoma fended off most of his attacks, but Album managed to throw some that slipped through his cracks. Staggering backwards, Monoma recovered and came at him again.

Album had to admit, Monoma was pretty fast, and it wasn't fun trying to get a hit, but he seriously had to work on his strength. The few hits Monoma did get, hardly felt like anything. They stung for a moment, but not even the punch to his gut stole his breath for more than a few seconds.

Album ran at him as Monoma picked himself off the ground and shouldered him, throwing his entire body into him. They both went down, Album felt Monoma's iron grip on his arm, nails digging in, scratching down. Album felt him draw blood.

He drew his fist back and punched the blonde hard, bruising his own knuckles. Monoma cursed, spitting out blood and struggled. Album punched him again and Monoma thrashed around more violently and threw his arms up to defend himself.

They struggled like that, Album didn't know for how long though.

Then though, Album felt his breath leave him and Monoma successfully pushed him off. "You bitch!" Album seethed. Monoma panted and backed away from him.

Smart, if Album could get his hands on him, he'd beat him senseless. "What happened?" Midoriya whispered.

"He kneed him in the balls, Deku." Bakugou said, looking like he enjoyed this entire ordeal much more than he should've.

"Oh."

Monoma spit out more blood on the ground and said, "That's what you get, I told you not the face." And kicked him in the ribs, before turning and stomping away, unreasonably angry about the face thing.

What did he expect anyway? To come out without any bruises? And people said he was the moron. "When I get my hands on you, how your face looks will be the least of your problems!"

"Kendo, what am I going to do!" Monoma cried and punched the wall of the school. And cradling his hand afterward.

"Calm down, it's just a bruise." Kendo said.

"No! It's not just a bruise!" Monoma paused and took a deep breath, "You don't understand."

"Then help me." Kendo had never seen Monoma so worked up over anything. Granted, she hadn't known him very long, but still.

"I can't. You can't understand. You'd hate me."

"No, I wouldn't." she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Monoma remained silent for another minute or so before replying, "It's not like I want to."

"Of course you don't." Kendo wasn't exactly sure what she was assuring him of, but she tried anyway.

"Hey, um… you know how people get abused and they have bruises. You know how in some cases it gets out of control and the bruises end up on your face."

Kendo was trying to connect, but the only conclusion she could come up with, was that Monoma was being abused. "Oh Monoma, I'm so sorry, you should tell somebody, a teacher, I'm sure they'd do something about it. I can help you."

"No, no, Kendo, you don't understand! How would they cover the bruise, how would someone cover that up."

"Uh, concealer, I guess."

"That's perfect, I'll just get that! It should cover this up, I have to minimize the damage immediately."

"Wait, so you're not being physically abused?"

"Why would you think that?"

Kendo rolled her eyes, "No reason."

"Concealers not expensive is it?" Monoma asked.

"Not really. It'll last for a while too." Kendo said.

"Great, I have to get home. Ice it so the swelling goes down. It'll be okay." Monoma sighed, and ran off the other direction.

"Your welcome." Kendo grumbled after him.

Album groaned as he went back home. It was cold, the sun was going down. He hadn't realized he was out that long. It was getting dark. Album was looking around, a habit of checking for danger, and his eyes landed on a blonde head of hair.

Why the _hell _did he keep running into the devil. There was, however, something more he noticed. Someone following Monoma. To Album, he looked shady and suspicious, almost definitely a serial killer.

Album was about to walk away when he remembered Adrien's words to try and befriend Monoma. He'd surely messed that up today, but saving him from a killer would DEFINITELY endear himself. But if Monoma died, then there wouldn't be anyone to post his video.

Or he had a back up plan for that scenario. The safest option was to save him. Well, it was safer for his secrets, not necessarily his body.

So, he pivoted on his heel and started walking in that direction. He trailed closely, but not so close as to draw attention to himself. Being seen was the worst-case scenario in this predicament he'd found himself in.

As he tailed the killer he saw the moment he made a move on the oblivious Monoma, Album went to help, but instead of stabbing Monoma from behind he slipped in front. "What happened to you?" Album could see the man smirk.

Monoma giggled, fucking giggled! "Just some big guy took a slug at my face. Don't worry, babe, nothing a little concealer won't fix."

"Oh, you know I don't care about that, I just want you." He leaned down and kissed him. Monoma wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back, moaning.

Album left when they started taking off their clothes. But not before hearing, "How much today?"

"Double your usual." A whimper and a gasp.

"I can deal with that."

* * *

**A/N Bit of a shorter chapter, sorry, but I've been busy. Next chapter will probably take a little while because I have another fanfic 'The Notebook' and another WIP I just started,**

**Happily-ever-after, right? That was how life was supposed to be, right? At the end of the day, with parents to hold you, or a prince to rescue you? Like in the Fairy Tales they had always read.**

** I don't exactly remember at what point I had stopped believing that, but it must've been a few years ago. And now that this was happening, my thoughts were confirmed. I wasn't satisfied with that though, for once I wish I had been wrong, I wish things were really always okay in the last few moments of every day, even if they were only the seconds before you fell asleep.**

**So it might take a couple weeks for another chapter, but I hope you still liked this anyway! I'll see you soon, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

"He pisses me off so much!" Album growled, glaring at Monoma from across the cafeteria, aggressively taking a bite of his lunch.

"You know, you talk about him an awful lot these days." Midoriya said, gazing up at him curiously.

"What are you saying?" Album narrowed his eyes.

"Just that he's interesting enough for you to keep talking about him. If you really hate him, why are you always talking about him?"

"Because I want other people to share my hatred!" The plastic fork bent violently in his grip.

Midoriya only smiled knowingly, as if he knew a goddamn thing about anything. The bruise Album had inflicted on Monoma's face was healing and the concealer almost made it appear nonexistent.

Worse, Monoma was clearly avoiding him, yet still had him very trapped under his small, clean, perfectly manicured thumb! And he knew he was driving Album crazy.

The month was moving fast, like a speeding bullet, and before Album knew it was the last week and he was no closer to befriending Monoma than he had been two weeks ago.

"We'll just die." he found himself telling Adrien. "We'll just kill ourselves."

Adrien didn't look all that convinced, his face blank and unimpressed. "Wow, you're so creative, Album."

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Come on _genius_, what _great _ideas do you have to share with me."

"Don't even at me, you got us into this mess, but since you're so stupid and completely incapable thinking of any ideas passed the very obvious, I will bestow upon you some of my wisdom." Album crossed his arm, waiting.

"Buy some time, tell him you don't have the money yet, but you will in another week and a half. Something tells me he wants the money more than he wants to expose your secret. So, then, do what you were supposed to be doing since the beginning and befriend him." Adrien's eyes narrowed, "And when he gives you extra time, thank him."

"For being a bastard." Album growled, rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up, swallow whatever miniscule pride you have left and do it."

"Fine, whatever, just get off my back."

Adrien turned back to his book and kept reading, hating how he was supposed to be the brains behind this entire operation.

And Album hated how he was being treated like a moron. He was a little slower, but just because he wasn't a cunning little snake, didn't mean he was stupid!

Daniel noticed his anger at dinner, and he wondered if it was his secret glares at Adrien or the fact he practically mutilated his chicken, but Daniel finally said, "Are you okay, Album. You seem upset about something."

"I have a theoretical scenario."

"And what scenario is that."

"Let's say you were doing something that isn't that bad in perspective but that everyone around you would hate you for and some bastard gets it on tape!"

"Okay…"

"And said that you had to pay a lot of money you didn't have EVERY month. What would you do?"

"Well… this thing that this person theoretically did, how bad is it?"

"Really bad! No one can ever find out."

"I see… so telling an adult is out of the question then."

"Especially an adult."

"Alright. Well, first of all, I would have been careful not to have gotten caught in the first place." Adrien snorted at the other end of the table but Daniel clearly didn't notice as he just continued, "But if despite all my best efforts he still caught me and taped me, I would likely have broken his phone immediately so he didn't have the chance to copy it anywhere."

Album was surprised to hear such a vulgar solution from Daniel of all people, but he supposed even the best of the best had a small dark side.

"What if you were too stupid to do that." Adrien snickered.

"Well then I suppose I would try to get him to delete the tape on his own."

"How?" Album asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I would simply be kind to him. Sometimes, that's all people need."

"What if he's a prick that doesn't deserve kindness." Album said shortly.

"Everyone deserves a bit of kindness, my dear." Daniel said softly.

"Well what if you hate him so much it's really, _really _hard to be nice to him.

"Pretend. Say, this a very specific theoretical scenario. Is there something else you wish to tell me, Album." Daniel stopped cutting his food and looked directly Album's into eyes like a fiery arrow piercing straight through his skin and bone to his soul.

Nervously, Album nearly dropped the fork he was holding. Did Daniel know more than he was letting on. Album had already profiled him as smart, if too kind. Adrien seemed to think he was oblivious to their pasts, but his eyes were so sharp and knowing in that moment, Album thought he must know absolutely everything from the instant he left his mother's womb.

His smile was sharp, cutting, nerve-wracking. "No." Album finally whispered.

The tense moment passed and Daniel turned his attention back to his own food. "I see. So there isn't anyone blackmailing you and there's nothing you've done that you could never possibly tell me?"

"No." the answer came almost too quickly. But as far as he could tell, Daniel bought it, and nothing further happened.

"He scared me." Album finally said when he and Adrien were back in their room, alone. Adrien laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I could see all the color drain from your face, it was really obvious how guilty you actually were."

Album groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Daniel gets like that sometimes. He'll get very quiet and very intense and it's to gauge if you've done anything wrong in the past few weeks. The first time it happened I felt like he knew everything I'd done, but he didn't. He just wants you to think he knows everything so you crack and tell him and then he does know everything. You get used to it though. And don't worry, I faired about as well as you the first time he used it against me."

Album shivered, remembering his stare. How could Adrien be so sure he didn't know everything, it sure felt like he did. But he supposed Adrien hadn't gotten carted off to prison yet and he really had no other choice but to trust him.

The next morning Album got up and got dressed, and mentally prepared himself to talk to Monoma once again and not lose his temper and be k… kiii… Album shuddered and refused to finish the thought.

Grabbing his backpack he quickly walked out into the fresh morning air and to school. As he was nearing the school, he also saw Monoma walking towards the building and slowly went up to him.

This wouldn't be hard, he hated Monoma. But then, god, why the hell was he so nervous! "Hey." His voice cracked a little and he nervously cleared his throat and tried again. "Hey."

Monoma seemed to hear this time and turned to him, one hand on his hip. "What do you want?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"Just to talk." Album said, trying to stay civilized.

"Is this about the money? It's not the end of the month yet, but it's not as if I won't take it early."

"This is NOT about the money." Album growled. "It's about… um. I just want to talk to you." This conversation was not going as he'd hoped, it was awkward and weird and he really just wanted to run away.

"Just talk to me?" Monoma mocked and rolled his eyes.

Album ignored the remark and tried to start civilly, "How do you like U.A."

"It's fine." Monoma said shortly, glancing up at him almost curiously, as if he couldn't figure something out.

"Interesting. U.A. is not as bad as I originally thought, though sometimes the people here can be… annoying."

"That's true, especially Midoriya, acting as if he knows the exact proper way to be a hero." Monoma scoffed and glared at the pavement.

"I know right, god I hate him." Album said. It was odd to bond over shared hatred of someone, but Album would take it, since the conversation got slightly less awkward.

"In fact, I hate the entirety of 1-A, they're not so special. Besides, class 1-B is superior in many ways, and it won't be long before those stupid pro heroes realize it as well!"

Album was silently debating if he should tell Monoma what he witnessed a couple weeks ago and if he should say he knew he was cheating on his dates, and that they were probably way older than him.

He knew that would take whatever small relationship they had and move it back down to square one so he figured he would use that in case nothing else worked.

"You know," Monoma said, his tone changing from exasperated to something more playful. "I actually have a small favor to ask of you, Album."  
"What?"

"My grandmother is having a dinner party this Friday, and she wishes me and my parents to come. But unfortunately, she's insisted I bring a date."

"Your parents? A date?" Album saw where this was going and he didn't want to meet the people that made this devil spawn and he also didn't want to be his date.

"Yes, I have some other people I could possibly ask, but I don't believe any of them would be quite so well-behaved as you, considering what's at stake."

God, he didn't have a choice. If he didn't go, Monoma would release the fucking video, wouldn't he! Album hated his life, and Monoma.

"You want me to be your date to your grandmother's party."

"Yes, won't it be fun."

"Splendid." Album said shortly, though he certainly didn't think it was going to be splendid. So much for befriending Monoma.

"And you can deliver the money to me at the party too, it's a win-win."

"For you." Album said distastefully.

"Yes, for me."

Album was shaking in rage and glared at him, "You manipulative, conniving…" Album seethed, wanting to punch him. Feel his stupid face underneath his hands and bruise it beyond recognition.

Album felt a smooth hand on his cheek and turned to meet Monoma's infuriating smile and pretty, gray eyes. "Please, won't you attend." He said, bottom lip jutted out in a perfectly sculpted pout.

As if Album had a choice! "Fine, I'll attend." _You stupid bitch. And when I'm done with you, you will never ask me for anything again._

"Wonderful." If an onlooker saw they never would've been able to detect the pure evil in Monoma's smile. This jerk didn't deserve his kindness, he deserved death and pain, and Album was willing to give that.

No more of these stupid mind games, he would kill Monoma with his bare hands and whatever consequences came with that he would take in stride because at least this bastard would never see the light of day again.

"I'll see you Friday then, Album!" Monoma waved and smiled.

Album waved too, to play the part for any other student that could see or hear him, but on the inside he was plotting revenge. "Hello," Midoriya said cheerfully coming up beside him. "You know, I was just thinking, what if someone has a quirk that can let them read minds and hear what you're thinking!"

If there was a mind reader at U.A. he had been screwed from day one, but he assumed there wasn't, as he was allowed to walk free still. "Yeah, that would be pretty terrible."

"I know right. I would die if anyone could hear my thoughts."

Album only nodded and ignored Midoriya's further rambling. Monoma was going to pay. He would learn the price of messing with a villain, and he would pay it permanently.

* * *

**A/N Here's another chapter, sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading, I will have the next chapter out soon! Reviews are love!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Monday, after the weekend,_

"Are you stalking someone?"

Album turned to see that boy he'd first seen on the bus when they were driving to the USJ. The one that had been sleeping. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people." Album snapped.

The boy didn't respond and only stared at him, blinking. "No, I'm not stalking anyone." Album answered, glaring at him.

"I just noticed you sneaking around and staring, like you're waiting for someone."

"Well, stop watching me. Are you sure you aren't the one stalking ME."

He shrugged, "I'm not stalking you. And I was just wondering."

"Shouto-kun, what're you doing- oh hi Album-san!"

Album sighed and watched Monoma disappear around the corner. So much for trying to get him alone and kill him. "What are you two talking about?" Midoriya asked running up to them.

"Nothing." Album said. "What are you two doing all the way over here anyway?" Album knew why he was in a different wing from the class 1-A, but that didn't explain why they were here.

"I was looking for Shouto-kun, and decided to look over here because he wasn't anywhere back there."

They looked to Shouto for why he was here. Todoroki shrugged and gave no further answer. "Why are you here Album-san?"

"Um," Album's mind raced for an answer. "Just taking a walk."

"Oh…" Midoriya smiled. "Well, class is about to start soon, so we should probably head that way."

Album sighed and figured Monoma had gone to class too. And if he was there he couldn't run away and so Album decided to go to class also.

Aizawa didn't arrive until they were all settled, but Album still didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to hide the body.

When the final bell rang, Album had always packed up quickly, but he was by far the first out of the door today. He made sure to blend in with the crowd when he followed Monoma out of the school.

He followed Monoma on his presumed route home but suddenly Monoma stopped, and peered at something Album couldn't see. "Yes?" he heard Monoma's voice and for a moment, Album thought he'd been caught.

Until another voice reached his ears. "Are you Monoma?"

"Who wants to know?" Album craned his neck to see the exchange around the car he was hiding behind.

"I'm interested in offering you some business." He could hear the smirk in Monoma's voice when he responded.

"Oh? Well, I don't actually work on Mondays. And I usually don't get people specifically seeking me out either."

"I heard about you from a friend."

"I see. Come find me after school tomorrow, I'll wait here, but only for a couple minutes. I don't exactly have all day."

"Couldn't you make an exception today."

There was a silence between them, Album wondered if Monoma was contemplating. "No, I'm sorry sir. But I'll be here tomorrow."

"I'm willing to offer a very generous amount for today."

"I don't do business on Mondays." Monoma's voice was firmer, he sounded like he was getting irritated.

Album jumped when he heard a small yelp and then a smack. To avoid being seen, Album retreated a little further behind the car. And heard a growl, "You bitch!"

Album peered over a little to see the man on the ground, but slowly getting up and Monoma standing there, a little shocked, like a dumbass.

Album ducked back behind the car. And there were a few more moments that went by, before he saw Monoma running passed his hiding place.

And Album didn't know what overcame him but one moment, he was sitting behind the car, and the next his hand had jutted out and he grabbed Monoma's arm, yanking him behind the car too.

Monoma gasped, and the crashed together. Monoma glanced up and their eyes locked. His expression of fear melted away slowly when he saw who had grabbed him. Monoma opened his mouth to speak but he only got a clapped a hand over it for his efforts, and Album pulled Monoma further behind the car as the other man ran passed their hiding place, blood dripping from his nose.

Album waited until the man turned the corner before releasing his tight grip on Monoma's mouth, and immediately after he did, he hissed, "What the hell are you doing!"

Album didn't actually know and remained silent. Why had he just done that? Maybe the other man would've killed Monoma for him. Why did he have to be so stupid? Maybe everyone was right, and he was just a moron. "Saving your ass!" Album growled back with equal force, to hide his confusion.

Monoma narrowed his eyes, "Why were you hiding behind a car, huh? Were you FOLLOWING me?"

"No!" yes.

"Then what were you doing!"

"I was just going down this way, minding my own business, when I saw you being stupid and talking with this creepy-ass guy! Like what the hell Monoma! Do you always do that?" Album remembered what he'd seen of the man's ugly rat face and wrinkled his nose. "He must've been 3 times your age!"

Monoma rolled his eyes. "What are you, my mom. Why would you even care!"

"I don't know! What was he talking about, "business deal" anyway! What kind of "business" are you into!"

Monoma stood up, looking angrier than Album had ever seen him. "That's none of your damn beeswax you stupid, ugly troll! I suppose you're here only because you have so little actually going on in your life the only enjoyment you can possibly find is interfering with others! Well guess what I never ASKED for your help, and I didn't want to be grabbed and pulled into your stupid, hairy arms anyway!"

"I did not "pull you into my arms" and they aren't hairy, and how can arms be stupid anyway!"

"Well, I don't know how you can be so ugly but you don't hear me complaining!"

"Oh so you'd rather I just let you get murdered or raped or something!"

Monoma growled, "I had the situation under control, I didn't need you butting in! And who says I would've been murdered or raped!"

"Oh excuse me, I guess maybe I should've said would you rather me have let you get murdered AND raped!"

"That is not true! I can take care of myself!"

"Can you? Because what you did back there didn't look like you were taking care of yourself very well!"

"Let go of me." Monoma shoved him away, "And I'm FINE. Why do you even care?" Album opened his mouth to respond but didn't, because he DIDN'T care. "I mean, if I died, who would release that video?"

Nobody.

And he'd be doing the world a favor too.

Besides, he would make it quick too, Monoma would never know what happened. Today at least. At another time, he didn't know how much he would want to make the other suffer.

And he had the shot to do that. "What are you looking at?" he heard Monoma snarl and realized he'd been staring.

"Literally nothing."

"Oh honey, I'm not a mirror, sorry."

Album really wanted to punch him, REALLY wanted to. But he didn't. Instead he decided to get nasty like Monoma would. "But aren't you? One little hit and you shatter like glass."

He could practically hear Monoma's teeth grinding as his jaw clenched tighter. "Well you… you, at least I don't need a babysitter! That one pro hero, Deadlock. Hell, even that little kid I met is more independent than you. How old could he be anyway, ten." Album tried to keep his face blank but he obviously failed from the way Monoma started smirking.

"Oh yeah, and you're so independent, needing someone to save you like some damsel in distress."

"Well at least I'm pretty enough to be a proper damsel in distress. Your so ugly your savior would probably have to wear a blindfold just to get close enough."

"You know your always telling me how ugly I am, but I think you only do that to make up for your own insecurity about how you look!" Album crossed his arms.

"I could have anyone I wanted!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I could."

"Wanna bet on it." Album placed his elbow on the car and leaned over Monoma, who, to his satisfaction, took a step back. Still clinging to a shred of dignity, Monoma managed to keep the glare on his face.

"What kind of bet."

"First, rules. You have the rest of this week."

"Fine."

"I get to choose the person." Monoma hesitated but then nodded. Album couldn't believe he had forgotten that Monoma was a complete narcissist, of course any blow to his self-esteem would have him begging for reassurance. "To "get them" you have to kiss them. And the kiss has to be consensual."

"Obviously."

"And if you can't get them to kiss you by the end of this week, let's call the end of this week, Friday, after that party you wanted me to attend. If you can't get them to kiss you, you have to delete the video, the one of me talking to that guy and getting the money."

"Who's the person?"

"Agree to the bet first, and if you back out, I'll know it's because you really CAN'T have anyone you want, ugly moron."

"Fine, I agree." Monoma said. "Now tell me who."

"Good luck you freaking idiot, because to win, you have to consensually kiss ME, and I ain't kissing you for a million dollars. So suck. On. That. Bitch."

Monoma just stared at him like he had two heads, or perhaps like he was going to rip Album's only off his shoulders. Album then turned, and walked in the other direction, not letting Monoma say one more thing to send him into a rage.

Monoma didn't know exactly what to do now, with this new information. He had just promised to delete the video if he couldn't kiss Album, which to be honest, was a task he wasn't sure even HE could complete.

So, that brought up the question of what the HELL he was going to do when he failed. And no, not if, WHEN. He supposed he'd probably have to move back into his parents house, because there was no way he could keep affording the apartment without Album's help, find money for clothes and food, and of course still have time to go to school and do his homework.

Monoma wished he'd been born into a normal family, one that actually cared. One that hadn't dropped him like a hot rock when they realized he was a less then desirable kid.

The only problem was he didn't want to move back in, he'd rather die, actually. Because one, he'd have to move away and wouldn't be able to attend UA, and two it would mean begging to be taken back.

And it was likely his parents wouldn't even give him that. Not after they'd left one day and had never come back home. Not when they had stopped sending money. When he had been forgotten.

Sometimes he still pretended his parents weren't his actual parents, and that his real ones were out there somewhere, and they were searching for him.

Monoma opened the door to his nearly empty apartment and laid down on the bed. It was only a matter of time before that big idiot found out he was a prostitute, and it would be only a matter of time before he realized he could use it as blackmail.

He was screwed, helpless, he always had been, but never like this. Never this helpless.

Behind him, Monoma heard his door open and one of his regular customers waltzed in. "You know I don't do business on Mondays."

She rolled her eyes, closing the door, "Who said I was here for business, hon. I was in the area, and I know you keep cigarettes here for me and I was out."

"Why are you really here."

She lit one up after sparking the lighter twice. "We've been doing this for a couple years." She said. "And I can feel your moods, hon."

He didn't know how she managed to be so nice even though she knew what she was and that he hated her for it.

Monoma, however, managed to maintain a pretty smile and look downward when she mentioned his mood. "I'm fine. It's nothing really, just a little stressed since bill payments are coming up soon." she couldn't help with anything.

"Then maybe you should start working Mondays." Monoma paused and thought about all the homework he was behind on and slowly nodded anyway. "Yeah, maybe I should."

"Things will get better." She said.

_Oh, like they did for you. The girl who's got no job, no money, a drunkard who can only spend her money to have sex with an underaged prostitute. Yeah, I'm SURE things will get better._

But he kept that remark inside because then she'd never give him her money again. "I know… sweetie." The word tasted foreign on his tongue, but he tried to make himself sound chipper anyway.

He didn't want to do this, but it was the only way, or at least… that's what he kept telling himself.

He was grateful, when she finally left and he didn't have to act like he was happy anymore and could just wallow in his misery like he'd wanted to do all day. He didn't know why, but he felt sadder today then any other day this week, even before everything that had happened with Album.

Almost like he'd anticipated it or something.

Monoma did his homework as quickly and thoroughly as he could manage before dragging himself to the couch again to sleep. Cheaper than a bed, even if it wasn't as comfortable.

And Monoma didn't want to cry, but he didn't know what else to do. His entire life had changed once he turned twelve years old, and he wished he could've found a safe and sane way to deal with basically being left for dead.

But he didn't want to go to an orphanage and have to deal with that crap. Because if his own parents didn't want him who the hell was going to. And living with a relative was out of the question too. He could already picture his mom's smooth, beautiful face and how she would twist it into something ugly and tell him exactly how much of a failure he was. He couldn't believe he'd ever wanted to marry her when he was very little. He supposed as a child he couldn't see yet just how fucked up she was.

It disgusted him to have to get up every morning, look in the mirror and see his own face staring back at him knowing EXACTLY what he was doing.

How disgusting was it? To sell himself. To put a price on himself, to give away everything to earn a couple more yen. And so he cried because he didn't know what to do anymore. And this was his entire life, the only thing his mother had ever taught him to do.

Be polite, look nice, and smile.

Do whatever is necessary to get what you want.

And he'd never known how to do anything else. Who would've hired a twelve-year old and paid enough to rent an apartment. Nobody.

Nobody wanted to help him and maybe that was because deep down, they knew what he was, and what he did.

His friends at UA supposedly wanted to help, but it would never be the kind that he needed, and they'd say differently if they knew exactly what he needed help with.

He cried silent tears because if he sobbed the neighbors would hear, they had pretty thin walls. They were warm and made his breathing uneven.

It didn't even matter though.

For all his mother's supposed wisdom she had bestowed upon him at nine years old, he couldn't follow her advice. All the things he got were trivial compared to what he really wanted.

What he knew he could never have.

Parents who loved him, friends who he could share everything with, a normal life, and maybe if he was lucky, a hero-like quirk. Instead of the useless, villainous one he'd bore all his life.

But he could never have any of that.

He closed his eyes and made himself sleep, knowing tomorrow he'd have to project another confident smile. Because he couldn't have what he wanted, and he never would.

* * *

Album opened the door back to the apartment and put his backpack on the floor. Adrien didn't greet him, but Album hadn't expected him to. "Adrien, I've got him."

"Got who." Adrien grumbled blandly.

"Monoma! He's going to have to delete the video!"

"Great." Adrien stuck out his tongue in concentration and then growled when he lost. "What did you say?" he turned.

"I said I've got Monoma and I'm going to make him delete the video!"

"Whoa, you actually became friends?"

"No, I made him make a bet with me. He has to kiss someone consensually by the end of this week and the person he has to kiss is me and that is NOT going to happen, so essentially, the video is as good as erased!"

"Wow… you come up with that yourself?"

"Of course I did! Why?" Album asked, panting a little bit from all the excitement.

"I'm not sure, it just seemed a little too smart for you."

Album glared and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And get this, even if that doesn't work, I've got some blackmail of my own!"

"What?"

"Well, I finally figured it out, though I really should've come to the conclusion earlier."

"Just get to the point!"

"Monoma is a prostitute! He does it for money, that's why… oh nevermind, it's complicated, you would've had to be there. But he's a prostitute and I can tell you no one at school knows that."

"Really?" Adrien actually seemed interested.

"Yeah, and I guess I kind of saved him from getting raped today."

"Well… that was nice of you."

"Yeah, I know."

Adrien shugged and then asked more excitedly, "So you finally have him?"

"I'll know for sure by the end of this week. But his little ploy is about to blow up in his face, and I'm going to be there to laugh and watch." Album smirked.

"Well, you know what they say." Adrien said grinning, "When you play with fire, you're gonna get burned."

* * *

**A/N No Daniel in this chapter which makes me sad, but oh well. There is PROGRESS here with Monoma and PROGRESS with Album and in just six more chapters this little thing with the blackmail will have to be resolved and I'll have to bring in another problem *insert evil chuckle*. I actually can't wait for the new problem but at the same time am still super excited with this one. I just love it cus they gots so much chemistry, but are making me work for it! Anyway, I'll see you soon. I actually have another chapter written but... I don't wanna upload them all too fast then get writers block and never update. Anyway, I'll see you soon, bye!**

**To Yeahleash: I dunno, are you 0_0 **

**But on a serious note I hope you enjoyed XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_Tuesday_

If Album had been expecting Monoma to treat him differently, he had been wrong. Wrong on all fronts, except that Monoma was even nastier to him than usual.

Album supposed he was just bitter about being outsmarted for once in his life.

Sitting in class, Aizawa was handing back their tests and to Album's annoyance, he hadn't done well. He'd gotten a better score than lightning guy and pink alien girl though, and as long as he wasn't the worst, he didn't really care what grade he got.

Maybe if he was lucky they'd kick him out eventually.

He'd never been lucky though. Every good thing that had ever came to him had been worked hard for, with his own sweat and blood.

Coming to live in Daniel's place did NOT count as lucky, because if anything, it was very unlucky. After all, if he'd never been caught he would've never met Monoma or had to deal with Midoriya.

"Most of you did well, some of you… not quite as well. Maybe next time you'll study more." Aizawa said, taking a seat at his desk again.

Not likely.

Later, Album experienced the extent of Monoma's cruelty.

Apparently, even if he was actually angry at Album, others became the target of his rage.

At least, Album assumed it was rage. It was a bit hard to tell with that plastic smile always on his face. Album didn't think he'd ever seen Monoma genuinely smile, which would've been sad, except it didn't make sense for Album to see him smile.

Considering they could barely keep civil within a 30ft radius of each other.

"So, Midoriya," Monoma said, after strolling over and somehow placing himself between Midoriya and Iida. A pretty wise choice, considering Uraraka may have just pushed him off but both Iida and Midoriya were too polite.

"Um… yes?" Midoriya asked, trying to look anywhere other than Monoma's gaze.

Understandable, since his gaze was so intense. "Oh, I was just wondering, you're always talking about your mom."

Maybe not ALWAYS but she did seem to be a big part of Midoriya's life, and he didn't even know how Monoma would know that. "But what about your dad? Where's he?"

Midoriya blinked, like he was in a daze and Album nearly choked. He had to give credit to Midoriya for not simply telling him to go away. "Oh, well, I haven't seen my dad since I was really little."

"So, he left?" Album could see Monoma searching Midoriya's eyes, for weakness, vulnerability, and of course he saw it.

"I suppose so."

"Well, I'm kind of curious, how does it feel know one of your parents doesn't love you enough to stick around."

"Um…"

"Does he even visit you?"

"Well," Midoriya's eyes were darting around and he looked, very nervous.

"Leave him alone, Monoma!" Uraraka said with a glare. "And leave before I float you to the ceiling and don't let you down."

"It was only a question." Monoma said, trying to appear innocent. "Isn't that right, Midoriya?"

Midoriya fell silent and finally responded, "No, he doesn't visit me. And if feels terrible. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Monoma searched Midoriya's eyes for something, perhaps a lie, but apparently he found what he was looking for, because he nodded.

"Well what about your parents, Monoma." Album said. "Where are they."

Monoma missed a beat, but smirked anyway, "There on a business trip to Paris. They're always traveling all around the world! It's pretty amazing."

"But then aren't you by yourself a lot?" Midoriya asked, not out of malice, but genuine curiosity, and maybe concern.

Monoma was silent again, this time for two beats before answering, "I like being alone." and it was odd for him to fall silent before responding. He usually always had a remark immediately.

Maybe he was just tired.

When Album came out at the end of the day, Daniel was waiting outside the gates, which had never happened before, so it couldn't be good. Maybe Daniel really had found out what he was, or what he was doing.

There could only be one reason he was here, and off work two hours early, and that was because he was looking for Album.

He would've pretended he hadn't seen Daniel, but their eyes met and suddenly Daniel was walking towards him, and he actually looked kind of nervous, which of course, scared Album.

And suddenly Album couldn't run anymore because that would look suspicious, like he was purposefully avoiding the conversation. "Hey…" Album greeted.

"Hi…" there was an awkward silence before Daniel continued, "I need your help tonight."

"With what?"

"With Adrien."

Album raised an eyebrow. Adrien was _really _difficult, to put it politely, but Daniel knew how to handle him. So Album didn't really understand the problem. "Why?"

"Well, there's this girl coming over." Of course. Album was actually surprised when Adrien told him Daniel didn't have a girlfriend.

"Is she a hero you work with?"

"Well, no, she's not. We've met a couple times. She was one of the victims of a villain attack a couple months ago. We just connected, and she's coming over for dinner tonight. And I don't want Adrien to scare her off."

"Fine, I'll help rain in that basta- I mean, kid." Album switched choice of words at the last moment.

"What are we talking about over here." In just seven words, the speaker had managed to make Album want to kill himself. And that was because he recognized the voice from the first word.

"Who's this?" Daniel asked.

Album felt Monoma latch onto his arm and an unpleasant shiver crawled up his spine. He didn't know why, but Monoma was always touching him whenever he got the chance, like it was an impulse he simply couldn't control. "I'm one of Album's friend. He was inviting me over for dinner tonight too!"

"I what?"

"Really?" Daniel said, seeming incredulous. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Practically from the first day, we hit it off!"

Yeah, in a bad way. "What the hell are you talking about. I fucking hate you."

Monoma drew back, an impossibly real to be fake, hurt expression on his face. "What?" Album didn't know how he managed to sound so confused, but he did.

Daniel was looking between the two of them, but mostly at Album, silently asking what was going on. "Um… what's going on with the two of you?"

"I don't know! Album, was it something I did?" Monoma asked.

Album didn't know what game Monoma was playing, because it was definitely a game, but he figured two could play it. "Oh nothing, I was just messing with you buddy." And dug his elbow playfully in Monoma's ribs. At least he made sure that's how it would look to Daniel, his jabs were a little too hard to be playful though.

For Monoma's part he smiled and laughed at Album's so-called "joke", "You're always so funny, just crack me up!"

"Yeah, I do crack you up don't I?' Album cracked one of his knuckles as if to emphasize, smile too tight to be anywhere near happy. He knew what Monoma was trying to do. Squeeze himself into Album's life as his best friend and probably try some sick and twisted "friends to lovers" gig. But he wasn't going to allow that.

Monoma was going to be permanently friend-zoned SO fast, he'd get whiplash. Not that they were friends anyway.

Daniel could tell they weren't friends. It was painfully obvious only an idiot wouldn't be able to pick up on the killer vibes coming from the both of them. So the question was why they were pretending.

Daniel wasn't even sure he WANTED to understand. "So, he's coming to dinner too, yes?"

Monoma stared intensely at Album, and Album knew if he said 'no' the blonde would never let him hear the end of what a coward he was. So, he did the only thing he could and nodded.

Daniel slowly nodded, "Well, I need to go to the store for some ingredients, you boys can come and help me out."

Album nodded and Monoma smiled all happy-like. Completely fake and Album wanted to kill him. "So, are you in Album's class."

"No, actually, I'm in the rival class, class 1-B. But we managed to overcome that barrier and are great friends." Monoma chirped, playing all polite.

"Oh, and your quirk?"

"My… quirk, yeah. Well, it's pretty great, I can copy people's quirks!"

"Yeah, but it's kind of useless when the person your fighting one, doesn't have a good quirk. Two, doesn't have a quirk at all, or three, has a long-ranged quirk and you can't get close."

Monoma gritted his teeth together but still smiled, managing to look happy, "Your absolutely right Aldumb-I mean Album. Sorry, sometimes I get your name mixed up."

"Aw, it's okay, I know you stumble over your words sometimes."

"No, I don't. It's just something about your name that REALLY throws me off."

"So," Daniel interrupted their passive-aggressive insults. "that sounds like a pretty great quirk. Like you have to get really creative sometimes."

"Yep, it would take a certain type of person. You have to be smart. Unfortunately, some people just aren't cut out for it." He glanced not-so-subtly at Album.

"Ah, I see. And what's your name again?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Monoma. And your Deadlock, the famous hero! I'm such a huge fan of you!"

What a suck-up. As far as Album had been able to tell, Monoma didn't have a favorite hero, he didn't even seem to put All Might on a pedestal like a LOT of his other classmates.

"Thank you, but I'm not that famous. But I'm always happy to have a fan. And it's always great to know Album's made good friends."

"Oh yeah, I just love him, he's so funny and easy to talk to."

Daniel had a hard time hiding his surprise. "I've never had a friend quite like him." Monoma admitted. "From the moment I saw him, I knew that we would have a connection."

"Uh huh…" Daniel slowed down a little, letting Monoma walk a few steps ahead and whispered very quietly, "Is your friend gay?"

Album was silent.

"It's just he seems to like you a little more than as a friend."

"He's just a friend. And I don't know what he is." _He's a bitch is what he is. _

"I see…"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just wondering." Daniel said and sped up a little into his normal walking pace. To Album's annoyance he and Monoma kept chatting it up while he trailed behind. How dare that stupid wretch come into his life and invite himself to dinner unannounced.

Album didn't know if he'd be able to go an entire week like this without killing him, didn't know if he could take Monoma constantly impeding on his life and trying fruitlessly to get a voluntary kiss out of him.

Like hell.

They walked around the store for a while, Daniel putting several items into the cart to the point, Album wasn't sure what he was even making. "If you wanted, Chonice-san, I could help you cook. I'm actually pretty good." Monoma said as they were checking out.

Somehow the image of Monoma standing at the stove and making something didn't sit well with Album. Not when he knew Monoma could drug it and kill him.

But he couldn't do that, he wanted the money, he couldn't kill him because he couldn't get the money then.

That didn't mean Monoma couldn't give him a healthy dose of food poisoning though…

"Oh, that would be great." Daniel smiled, "If you don't mind."

"I don't, I'd be happy to help."

Album rolled his eyes. Album couldn't even believe that Daniel couldn't see through the very obvious act Monoma was displaying.

Finally, they reached the apartment, Adrien so absorbed in the Tv show he was watching, he didn't even notice them come in. Album wondered if he ever took a break from staring at the screen all day.

Monoma and Daniel went in the kitchen and Album sat next to Adrien. "He's here."

Adrien didn't respond so Album punched his arm as hard as he could. Adrien hissed and scrambled away from him turning. "What the fuck!" he screamed.

"Don't curse!" Daniel called from the kitchen. Adrien opened his mouth to tattle, but Album's words stopped him.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"M-O-N-O-M-A."

"No…" Adrien said his eyes going wide and Album nodded. "He practically invited himself over and then he basically started implying he liked me romantically and now Daniel thinks he's gay."

"Does he think YOUR gay?"

"No!" Album paused, "I don't think so."

"Any other surprises I should know about?"

"Well…" Album wasn't sure if he should say but he'd already acted like there was something else so now Adrien would never take "no" for an answer. "Daniel does have this girl coming over tonight too. That's how the discussion of dinner first came up actually.

"What!" Adrien screamed.

"Inside voice!" Daniel reprimanded from the kitchen again.

"Are they always loud?" Monoma asked, looking over at him with a carefully crafted smile. Sympathetic. Daniel knew what he was doing.

"Most of the time, yes." Daniel said and laughed. "Do you know how to make mashed potatoes."

Monoma grimaced but nodded. "I hate peeling, always my least favorite part."

"Worth it in the end though. Your not vegan or vegetarian, are you?"

"Nope, and I don't have any allergies to my knowledge."

"Great."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to accidentally DIE!" Album shouted from his place in the living room.

"That would be terrible." Daniel said, a bit jokingly. "I would rather avoid a lawsuit."

"A lawsuit?" Monoma asked.

"Well, since I'm a hero it would look even more bad than if I were just a regular citizen. Your parents might even be able to sue me."

It was on the edge of his tongue but he didn't say it, _don't give him any ideas. _Adrien said it for him.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing…" Adrien grumbled.

Daniel got started preparing the chicken he'd set out the night before, knowing it was one of her favorites. And Monoma seemed already halfway through peeling the potatoes. By the time he got the chicken in the oven, the potates were peeled and sliced and the water was almost boiling.

"Have you ever had chicken before, Monoma."

"Yes, but it's been a long time. A long time since mashed potatoes too."

"I suppose that makes sense, since the dishes are very American. You eat more food originally from Japan, right?"

"Yeah," the truth was, Monoma hardly ate at all. There wasn't usually enough money for it. And it benefited him because it gave him a closer image to the ideal male figure. It would help if he was a little taller, around Album's height, but he found most guys didn't mind it as much as girls did and he hoped he would grow a couple more inches at least before graduating. That was a reasonable thing to hope for.

Daniel interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Oh yes, and I guess I should mention, Clarice is originally from America too."

"Clarice?" Adrien asked, sounding unimpressed.

"Yes, Clarice, is there something wrong with that, dear cousin?" Daniel asked, a small glare on his face.

"No." Adrien grumbled and crossed his arms.

And everyone fell silent until, of course, Monoma opened his mouth to say something that grated on his nerves, "So, Chonice-san, do your parents live back in America, or did they move here too."

"We all moved here when I was young, my dad, mom, and my dad's sister, Adrien's mother and my aunt. We all moved down here where my aunt met her husband, a pro hero. He was very well-respected." Again, deep admiration entered his tone when speaking of Adrien's father, just as it had when Album had first arrived.

Adrien gritted his teeth.

"Sadly, my parents aren't around anymore." Daniel said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Monoma didn't sound very sorry.

But what Album didn't realize was that Monoma wished he could feel sorry. But he hated his own parents so much, it was almost unfathomable how anyone could have a good relationship with their parents. Maybe that was why Midoriya bothered him so much. If only Monoma had parents that cared like that, maybe he could focus more on making friends and having fun like ordinary teenagers.

But he'd been on his own for so long, he no longer felt like a child. He had been deprived of that, and he hated them for it. Yet still, somewhere really deep down Monoma wished they would come back to him and apologize for what they had done. But he knew they wouldn't. He was just like them, so how could they. Friday was the first day in three years he was going to lay eyes on his parents.

And he was terrified. No surprise there. What did surprise him was that, even though Monoma hated him, he couldn't imagine anyone other than Album being there that night. He knew somewhat though, why. Anyone else would pity him, but he didn't want that. He'd never wanted that. "May I ask what happened?"

Daniel's eyes hardened at the question and he looked away. A knock on the door saved him from answering though, and Daniel went to open the door, hoping that any questions they had wondered about his past had been forgotten. Because he didn't want to answer them. He knew they would ask him again at some point, that the question would be raised again, but still he hoped that it wouldn't be for a long time yet.

Opening the door, Daniel saw her and those thoughts instantly disappeared and he smiled. "Hello, Clarice, I'm glad you could make it. Why don't you come in?"

And when she smiled, Daniel felt his heart melt.

* * *

**A/N Here's the next chappy, hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**

**Yeahleash: Cp ain't gonna get that real... no details or anything, gross. But we have a long way to go, lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

They would've introduced themselves, but Clarice seemed to know them. Well, she knew Album and Adrien. "Let me guess, Album." She pointed to him. "And Adrien." She pointed to Adrien.

"Oh yes, you're such a genius." Adrien said sarcastically. Album had to hold back a laugh, and the look Daniel gave them sobered him up. Monoma, for his part, hadn't laughed but introduced himself and lightly kissed her hand.

She seemed charmed by him and said something about good manners, but Album was too busy rolling his eyes. "I'm Album's friend, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Clarice." She smiled, and then it was finally over and they went into the dining room.

Except dinner felt very awkward, at least on Album's side of the room. Daniel and Clarice were having a grand old time, but that wasn't so for the other side of the table. Surprisingly enough, Monoma hadn't said a word either, maybe he really did know how to shut his mouth occasionally.

"So, what grades are you all in this year?" Clarice asked them eventually.

"I'm a freshman this year." Monoma chirped.

"Me too." Though Album wasn't happy about it. Clarice seemed a little surprised from his answer, but didn't say anything. Album deemed that to mean she had been thinking something possibly rude.

"I'm in seventh grade this year." Adrien said, purposefully with a mouth full of food. Daniel looked at Adrien like he wanted to kill him.

Instead he said politely, "Adrien, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes, Daniel." He said, with his mouth full.

Daniel didn't find the rebellion as amusing as Album did, but regardless, no one said anything else. Not until Monoma broke the silence with his annoying, whiny voice. "So, how long have you two been dating."

"Dating?" Clarice asked.

"We're not dating!" Daniel said, a little louder than he had intended.

"Inside voice, Daniel," Adrien mocked him.

Album glanced at the other boy, wondering just how far he was going to go with this. He obviously didn't want Clarice to come back, and if that meant painting Daniel a bad guy, he would do it.

Album had always known Adrien was selfish, but he supposed he never understood just how selfish. Or maybe this was all an attempt for petty revenge at how Daniel had boasted about Adrien's father earlier today.

Album wanted to disappear from the dinner table in that moment, but he still sat there, feeling the tension grow. Adrien smirking, and Daniel tensed and smiling a little too tightly.

"Adrien, come with me, I want to talk to you."

"Sure."

They left the dining room and left Album, Monoma, and Clarice alone. "Are they always like this?"

Album wasn't sure what she meant by that. Was Adrien always a little shit? Did he and Daniel always butt heads? Did Daniel get tired of Adrien's disrespect? Well, he supposed the answer to all those questions was yes, so he nodded.

Though usually things weren't as quietly dealt with. Normally, Daniel just openly started grounding him, from his phone, video games, blah blah blah. That usually went on until Adrien finally got it through his moronic head that he couldn't win and shut his big mouth.

More silence until Adrien screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Then more silence. "Album, could you show me to the restroom." Monoma suddenly said, startling him. He'd almost forgotten the little parasite was even there.

He nodded and they left the dining room, but Monoma was leading the way to Daniel's bedroom where a vicious sounding argument was taking place.

"I thought—"

"hush." Monoma murmured. "You want to find out what's happening just as badly as I do."

"Are you always so nosy? And you have no idea what I'm thinking."

"Then why haven't you left." Monoma said dryly, pressing his ear to the door.

"Shut up, Daniel, you don't know a goddamn thing about me!"

"I haven't lived with you this long for you to tell me I don't know you. I know that you'll only take hamburgers without the tomatoes, and I know that you hate the rain and pretend to be sick to get out of going to school on rainy days. I know you're allergic to peanuts, even though you never told me. I know you like when my first shift is taken by someone else so I'm home longer in the morning on weekends. I also know your eyes look anywhere but me when you're lying, and I know—"

"Shut up! That doesn't mean anything! You still don't know me!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's your fault for never telling me anything!"

"I've told you stuff, but you never listen! I've told you what my father did to me but your only response was that it was my mom's fault, because he was the supposed 'hero' and she was a villain! Well I'm sorry to break it to you, BUT NOT ALL HEROES ARE GOOD PEOPLE!"

"Maybe that's true, but all villains are bad people. They would rather hurt others than save them."

"My mom is NOT like that!"

"Yes, she is."

"OH MY GOD, CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT MAYBE YOUR WORLD VIEW ISN'T ALWAYS RIGHT! THAT MAYBE MY MOM WAS TRYING TO HELP PEOPLE BUT SHE COULDN'T DO IT AS A HERO BECAUSE MY DAD WAS SO FUCKED UP!"

"Your mother was a terrible person." Daniel's voice held finality, and with that tone, Album knew Adrien was never going to be able to change his mind. "She's crazy."

Adrien simply screamed incoherently and Album heard the tears in his voice, "You're wrong, she loved me! She's the only one who did!"

"I'm not saying she didn't love you, I'm saying she wasn't a good person. There's a difference. Adrien, there's things you don't know about your parents that I do."

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW BETTER THAN ME!"

"I was there when they met, Adrien." Daniel said. "I always knew my aunt was a little strange, but I never thought much of it. My dad never seemed to like her presence, but I couldn't understand why when I was little. I didn't understand why they always hired a babysitter instead of asking your mother, who lived in the same neighborhood, to watch me when they went out for the night."

"And I remember your father too, when she first brought him over to meet my parents, and me. My parents were surprised, but I didn't know why. He was very nice to me, Adrien, both your parents were. I didn't realize anything was wrong until she killed my cat when I was in fifth grade." Album could hear the sadness in Daniel's voice, "I didn't realize something was horribly wrong with her until she did that, and asked if I wanted to help."

He paused and then continued, "She was banned from the house after that. You were born when I was seventeen, and I pitied you, I did." Adrien was silent. "My parents and I came to see you, and I saw your mom and her husband for the first time since they got married. But I noticed he was different then I remembered. He was… jumpy, I suppose. You were so tiny, I was the fifth person to hold you, and I remember wondering what she would do to you. If she did that to my cat, what would she do to her baby?"

"She never did anything to me!"

"I suppose she didn't, but don't you ever wonder why?"

"Because she loved me!"

"Because your father didn't let her! You said he killed her, right in front of you?"

"Yes." Adrien muttered coldly.

"Maybe he was protecting you both, but by that time, it was too late, and she had already destroyed him. Adrien, I know you don't like it when I talk ill of your mother, and I know you don't like it when I say how great your father is, which is why I try not to. But you have to understand how I see it."

"And how do you see it?"

"Your mother killed my parents. Later that year, my house caught fire, and my parents didn't make it out, I was at school at the time. And for the rest of my senior year I lived with your parents. And I didn't have any proof, but I knew she did it. She looked too happy about the 'accident'." Daniel's voice was hard and cold. "I was home as little as possible but when I was there, your father was the only ally I had, and we protected you from her too."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

Adrien didn't have an answer for that so he just growled to himself, "My mom was the only one who ever cared! My father hated me, he beat me, nearly killed me too! I hate him so much, I don't, you don't get to do that! You can't say that about them, you're wrong! Wrong and stupid!" Adrien screamed.

"I'm not wrong, these are my own experiences."

"NO! THIS IS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR ATTEMPTS TO PAINT ALL VILLAINS AS EVIL!"

"They're called villains for a reason."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG, YOU'RE VIEW OF THE WORLD IS COMPLETELY BLACK AND WHITE, WRONG AND RIGHT! AND IF I DON'T MOLD TO THAT, YOU'D PROBABLY GET RID OF ME TOO!"

"Adrien, that is NOT true, I—ow!" There was nothing but a thump and then if Monoma and him hadn't backed up quick enough they would've been smacked in the face by Adrien running out of the bedroom and out the front door.

Daniel sighed and stood up, a long, bloody scratch across his face. "Were you two there the entire time."

Album had the decency to look ashamed, but Monoma answered truthfully, "Pretty much."

"It's not polite to eaves drop."

Monoma shrugged.

"Are you going to go after him?" Album asked.

Daniel shook his head, "He'll come home, when he's calmed down. Why don't you two go hang out in your room, you know, since you're best friends."

Daniel had an all-knowing look on his face, fully expecting Album to reject the proposition. "Okay!" Monoma chirped instead, and dragged him off as Clarice appeared in the hall.

"What happened?" she asked as they left.

"Adrien just ran out, did something happen?" she added, worriedly.

"He's just angry, he'll come home soon."

"How can you be sure?" Clarice asked.

Daniel hesitated before he answered, "There's a reason he came to live with me, even though he could've gotten away from this town and every horrible thing it stood for, for him. And it's because he has nowhere else to go. No other relative of his is going to be a good option."

"I see…" Clarice murmured, looking sad too. "What happened to…" she trailed off and pointed at her cheek.

"Adrien." Daniel said, and laughed a little bit, though it was humorless and empty sounding. Clarice frowned, putting a hand on his arm, and told him to put a band aid on it.

"Wow, I didn't know your family had so many issues." Monoma said once Album had closed the door. He glared at the other and threw a shoe at him.

It didn't come anywhere near him, but it brought Album peace to know he had tried. "Every family's got issues, Monoma."

Monoma said nothing, but still smirked at him, sitting atop Adrien's bed. "So…" Album trailed off and then eventually decided to just say it, a smirk gracing his own features. "Have you found a way to make me want to kiss you yet?"

Monoma's features went blank after he said that and Album wondered if Monoma had hoped he'd forgotten. No such luck though. "No, I haven't. But I'll find a way. It's impossible for someone to resist my charms."

Album only snorted, "Oh yes, you're _very _charming. Or at least, you would be, if I was into people who threaten and blackmail me."

Monoma's smirk grew wider, "What are you talking about, bestie? I'm an angel." Monoma did a little pose, the back of his hand under his chin, pouting a little.

Album wasn't very impressed and walked over to where Monoma was sitting, his back against the wall. Hands placed on the wall, on either side of Monoma's head. He looked surprised for a moment before smirking, "Are you saying you want to kiss me, because this is a prime kissing position." Album glared at him.

"I hadn't even thought of that, but I wanted you to know something. I know what you are."

"What I am?" Monoma looked a little confused but kept his tone carefully mocking.

"Let me give you some hints. You use your own body to get money. I don't know what you're doing with the money, granted, but I know how you get it. And if you don't delete every trace of the video right now I will tell everyone at school."

Monoma glared at him. "Please, who would believe you. Everyone knows you hate me, and it would be just like you to spread lies."

"Yeah, but they would start paying more attention, and then maybe they'd find out for themselves. After all, I found out, and I'm supposed to be a complete moron, remember? I always wondered why you wore long sleeves, even when we're in gym class, and now I know it's because—" Album cut himself off to grab Monoma's sleeve and yank it up to reveal bruises. "—some people play a little too rough."

"Let go!" Monoma shoved him off and yanked his sleeve back down. Album backed away, having gotten his point across. Close to tears, Monoma swallowed them back and kept the hateful glare on his face, "You have no idea what you're talking about! You understand me? NONE!"

"You wanted to take advantage of me, and what my life was like before I came here, and so I don't see why I can't bring up bad memories for you too. All's fair in war, isn't it?"

"Then why not let me be killed by that guy yesterday." Monoma murmured.

"I don't even know why. But I would think you'd be a little more grateful. Regardless, you ARE going to pay for trying to take advantage of me, I will make sure of it!"

"No, I'm not the one who's going to pay, you are!" Monoma growled, standing up and facing him directly, not backing down despite their height difference. Monoma yanked up his sleeves and started raising his hand.

Album thought he was going to get slapped, and flinched away on reflex. But Monoma only raked his own nails up both arms, starting at his wrist and moving to his upper arms. Blood drew, and Album watched as Monoma slapped himself for good measure.

Album took a step back, wondering if he was experiencing a psychotic break and he'd just pushed him over the edge. But when Monoma started crying loudly and he heard footsteps coming towards his room, he realized, as always, that Monoma knew EXACTLY what he was doing. "Fuck," was all he had time to say before the door opened and Daniel and Clarice came in, looking worried.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he just attacked me for no reason." Monoma sobbed. "I thought we were friends."

"You son of a bitch." Album growled, clenching his fists. He knew this wasn't helping him look less guilty but he didn't really care. If Monoma wanted to cry then he'd GIVE HIM something to cry about!

"Everybody, calm down." Daniel said. "Monoma, come with me."

Monoma followed Daniel out of the room, sniffling but didn't completely disappear before giving Album a smirk.

He and Clarice stood there in silence. "You have eventful days like this often?"

"You don't know the half of it." Album growled, glaring at the doorway.

Daniel led Monoma to the bathroom, "We need to disinfect the cuts first, to make sure they don't get infected."

Monoma nodded, still sniffeling a little. It did hurt, but not that much. Monoma was a pretty good actor though, and whipping up tears in a hurry was one of his specialties.

Daniel cleaned the wounds with water first and then took a cotton ball to spread the medicine down the wounds. Monoma had never had someone clean his cuts for him, he had to learn how to do it himself. It was nice, he supposed.

"So, Monoma, would you mind answering a question for me?"

"I guess not." Monoma murmured.

"I'm just wondering why you would hurt yourself and blame Album for it."

Monoma made sure not to give any reaction, he didn't even tense, just said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see, well would you like me to tell you how I know?"

"Well, I would like to know how you came to the false conclusion that I did this, so yes, I suppose I would."

"Well, the way your cuts on your arms are. They start at the wrist, where they're deeper, but as the pain increased you went lighter instinctively, allowing me to see where the cuts started. It's natural for you to start at the wrist and move upward." He demonstrated, gently running his fingers up his arm. "But if you go down, it feels awkward and forced. However, if someone was doing it to you, and they were standing in front of you like Album was, they would start at the shoulder and go down. Because that's more natural. Furthermore, I can tell by the hand mark on your cheek."

"See, if you slap yourself, the thumb print is closest to the neck, which I can clearly see. However, if you're slapped by someone else, the thumb is higher on the cheekbone." Daniel demonstrated again, by taking Monoma's hand and positioning it sideways so he could see where the thumb would land. "You could remedy this by slapping yourself with the opposite hand, but again, it feels unnatural."

"However, the most tell-tale sign, is that you have skin underneath your fingernails, where you clearly scratched your arms. Now, with that said, are you still telling me that Album did this?"

Faced with the facts, Monoma fell silent. "What are you gonna do?" he finally asked.

"Nothing really, but why have you been pretending to be Album's friend this entire time."

"None of your business."

"Except it is my business. I've met kids like you in my lifetime, they are manipulative, and mean, and a lot of them never really change. And if you intend on continuing this behavior in my house, you aren't allowed to come over anymore, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking to Album."

Monoma didn't say anything else and glared. "Now, one thing I haven't figured out, is these bruises." He stared right into Monoma's eyes and in that moment, Monoma had a hard time matching their intensity. "They look a few days old." Daniel said. "And they're severe."

Monoma yanked his hand away and grabbed the bandages off the counter. "I can do the rest myself." He growled. It wasn't like he hadn't before.

"Alright then." Daniel stood up, looking at him, frowning. It bothered Monoma that he couldn't tell what he was thinking. And he knew Daniel couldn't know, but it seemed like he did. And if he didn't now, it seemed like he would find out.

When the door closed, Monoma let himself cry a little while finishing up his arms, but the ugly, burning lump in his throat and aching emotion in his heart was real now.

And real emotions were the worst kind, because they were uncontrollable and made him feel weak. But at the same time he had no techniques to stop them. Especially when he was alone.

At this point he didn't even care whether Daniel could hear him outside or not.

Daniel closed his eyes, hearing the very quiet cries. Daniel had a problem with crying people, because even if it wasn't his fault, he felt like it was. He stood there for another minute, trying not to cry as well, before ripping himself away and going back into Adrien and Album's room.

He felt like a piece of him had been left behind though. A piece he'd given to Monoma that he wasn't sure he could ever get back.

"Hey," he said opening the door. Clarice had left by then.

"I didn't do it." Were Album's first words and they were hard and angry.

"I know."

He looked up in surprise, frowning. "Really? Monoma did that to himself, just to paint himself into the victim and me into a horrible person!"

"I know." Daniel said. "I know."

"Well then where is he! That motherfu—"

"He insisted on bandaging himself." Daniel interrupted before he could finish the curse word. "I called him out, and he was pretty upset."

"Good."

"Album…"

"What! It is good! He deserves to get called out on his shit, and if he gets all butthurt about it, that isn't my fault!"

"That's not what I was going to say. I was wondering where he got the bruises."

"The bruises?"

Daniel nodded, "You saw them, didn't you. They look several days old. Do you know where he got them?"

Album hesitated, not really wanting to say, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he wanted to keep holding it over Monoma's head and if he told Daniel, then who knows what kind of legal action would take place.

"Album, if you know…"

If Monoma kept in the profession he was in, Album knew very well he could end up getting seriously hurt one day, raped, beat, even murdered. It was dangerous. It wasn't as if Album didn't KNOW that.

He just couldn't find it in himself to care very much. "He didn't get them from his parents, I know that, if that's what you're wondering. As far as I know, they're abroad in Paris."

"Is that what he told you?"

Album nodded. "I don't know where he got them."

Daniel seemed to believe him and nodded, still looking concerned, though Album wasn't sure why. Who even cared if he had a few bruises. That's all they were, bruises. It wasn't like he was dying or anything.

At least, not yet. "Hey, so, Daniel…" Clarice said, knocking on the wall.

"Oh, yes?"

"Why don't I just come back another time, you seem to have your hands fall."

Daniel was silent for a moment before saying, "Yes, I do, I guess. I'm so sorry." He came over to the door and opened it.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I completely understand. I'll see you later."

"Bye…"

She left and Daniel groaned. "She's never coming back."

"You don't know that." Album said, but he secretly thought the same thing. This entire dinner was a complete bust and none of that was his fault, surprisingly.

Two minutes later, Monoma came out of the bathroom. "I heard the front door close. Did Clarice-san leave?"

"Yeah." Daniel said and took a deep breath.

"I should go home too." Monoma said, going into the front room and putting his shoes.

"It's getting kind of late, do you want me to drive you?"

Album silently hoped that Monoma said yes, and that Daniel had a plan to get in a car crash to kill Monoma. But then he realized Daniel wasn't him and was probably being genuinely nice and then he felt disappointed.

"No, I don't live too far from here, I'll just walk."

"Well…" Daniel glanced at the clock, that was nearing nine. "Okay." He eventually conceded. "I guess if you don't live far. But be careful."

"I will."

Album knew it wasn't likely he actually would be. Monoma left, and he didn't say goodbye like Clarice had and Album hoped that would be the last time he had to deal with Monoma until Friday when he would win the bet anyway and Monoma would be forced to delete the videos.

"So, when are you going to go looking for Adrien?"

"If he isn't home by 9:30 I'll go around to look for him."

"9:30… a.m.?" Album said, only half-joking.

Daniel smirked at him, letting out a little laugh and then shook his head, "No, p.m."

That was too bad, that was more than enough time for Adrien to get kidnapped and murdered.

The door opened at 9:17 p.m. and Adrien came in, and he was soaking wet, so it had probably started raining. It might've been the only reason he actually came home.

"Adrien's home!" Album called and there was a crash in the kitchen, "Unfortunately." Album grumbled, glaring directly at Adrien.

Daniel came in from the kitchen scooped Adrien up, hugging him tightly. "I was SO worried, don't you EVER run off like that again." he cried.

Daniel had seemed calm to Album, "Okay." Adrien murmured.

"Good, good." Daniel slowly unwrapped his arms. "Now go change your clothes, you're soaking wet."

"Okay." Adrien pulled back and went into his room to change.

When he came back out and sat on the couch, Daniel sat beside him. "Hey," Daniel murmured. "I'm sorry. And I want you to know I would never get rid of you, either of you. I love you both so much."

"But… I don't understand that. I make so much trouble, and I'm always so mean and horrible to you. I don't know why…" he trailed off, tears building up.

So Adrien was aware of what a terror he was. Album hadn't expected that really, that was for sure. "I know you don't understand this yet, I know you don't get it. But you will one day, one day when you hold a tiny, helpless baby in your arms and realize that without someone to help it, it would die. And then, you would do anything for that baby."

"Even when it grows up into a spoiled brat." Album grumbled.

Adrien rolled his eyes, pouting. "Even then." Was all Daniel said to that comment. "Before you, I had nobody. My parents were gone, and you know what the rest of our family is like. I lived alone, but then you came, and I had you. And you were the only thing that mattered to me from that moment on."

"And then," he continued. "Album came, and I wanted to help him too. I saw you in him,"

Album wrinkled his nose, not sure how he felt at being compared to Adrien, "and I wanted to give him what I gave you too."

Adrien didn't say anything and sighed, leaning against Daniel's shoulder. Album could see within three minutes he was asleep. "He's a good kid." Daniel said.

"Really deep down." Album rolled his eyes.

Daniel laughed a little, "He can be difficult, I know, but he's good. I feel like I'm a pretty good judge of character."

Actually, he was a horrible one because he thought Adrien was a good person, and he was pretty sure Daniel thought Album was a good person too.

It almost made him feel guilty for deceiving him like this. Album sat down beside Daniel too and just stared at the wall blankly. "A great judge of character huh." Album frowned, "I guess."

"Do you not think so?"

"No, I do." Album said.

They were silent for a moment until Daniel added, "We should go to bed, with school in the morning for you, and work for me."

"Yeah…" Album stood up and went to brush his teeth, Adrien following him in shortly after.

"How'd it go with Monoma?" Adrien asked.

He shrugged, "Not very good, as usual. He was a little shit, just like usual and beat himself up just to try and get me in trouble."

"Wow, sounds kind of like me." Adrien said.

"I know, it's a bit problem." Album rolled his eyes. "But he knows I know. Things are getting pretty complicated, but I think I've got everything mostly handled. And it wasn't because of your advice. It was because of me."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "I suppose I shouldn't have expected my plan to work anyway. After all, for that you'd have to be charismatic."

Album glared at him but didn't say anything in his defense, just finished brushing his teeth and then went to bed. He crawled into bed and hoped things would be better, and less convoluted tomorrow.

At least, even if it wasn't over tomorrow, everything would be by Friday. And that was all he needed. Album closed his eyes and tried to clear his head of all the thoughts and worries he had.

He heard Adrien come in and close the door, but that was the only disturbance. Soon, before he even realized, he'd fallen asleep, and the next morning, light was shining through his window, and it was finally tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Wow, I actually can't believe I wrote this, but it was so much fun! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Wednesday_

Call Album crazy, but he was actually looking forward to today. Friday was coming up in just two more days, and that meant in just two more days he'd be done with Monoma.

And that was something to be excited about.

Another thing he was looking forward to (if only so he could laugh) was Monoma trying to get Album to kiss him. That would be the day.

Considering the best friend gig didn't work out, Album was pretty sure Monoma was going for sympathy today. "I don't have many friends, and I just wanted you to know, I really appreciate you taking the time to listen to me."

"Uh huh." Album grumbled. Album really didn't doubt what Monoma was saying because he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would have a lot of friends. The only thing he doubted was Monoma saying he appreciated him. He _knew _that was a lie.

"It's true." Monoma grabbed his arm and smiled at him with an expression that was probably supposed to radiate honesty, but Album just wanted to punch him.

"What is it with you and touching me." Album growled, shaking his arm off. "Don't you get enough of people touching you already?"

It took Album five seconds to realize that maybe he shouldn't have said that. Monoma's previously relaxed grip on his arm had tightened, with his nails digging in deep. "Album… you know, most people have the fight or flight response."

"Um… and?"

"Well, I don't know what happened, but the flight one just sort of DISAPPEARED after middle school."

"You seemed to have no trouble running from that one rapist." And Album wasn't sorry for saying that one.

"UGH! That's it! Who would ever want to kiss you anyway! I could get anyone I want, but you're not someone I want! You're a complete moron and I fucking hate you, and I'm done with your stupid bet. So you can call me a coward, or a sore loser, or whatever other taunts you want, but I'm done with your stupid game!" Monoma lowered his voice to a more threatening whisper, eyes burning with rage. "Tell whoever you want that I'm a prostitute. No one's going to believe a word of it after I show them the video of you and the League of VILLAINS collaborating!"

In that moment a slew of curses ran through Album's head and it took everything inside him not to kill Monoma right where he stood. He restrained himself to grabbing Monoma's wrist and dragging him to somewhere more secluded.

"I've been collaborating with the league of villains?" Album hissed, yanking him to an alley. "Haven't you ever thought that might SAY something about me. Like maybe, you shouldn't mess with me by playing these little mind games of yours!"

"… You're hurting me." Was all Monoma said.

Album growled inwardly to himself, slowly releasing Monoma's wrist. "Sorry, your highness." Album rolled his eyes. "Now answer my question!"

"I didn't really think of you as a threat." Monoma said. "You were… you're my age. It's human nature to trust that."

"I'm two years older than you! Also, your completely stupid if that's what you thought."

"Yeah, well I also trusted the fact that your stupid as hell. And I may be two years younger but I'm smarter and have more personality than you could ever have."

"Why you little… listen to me, you're not going to release that video!"

"Watch me! I'll have it all over the web. And you know, once something's on the internet, it never comes down." Monoma smirked.

"… Bitch."

"Idiot."

Album bit his tongue, "So you still want me to give you the money and then you won't release the video."

"You're correct."

"… Or, I could kill you here and now."

"I know your slow, but if you were going to do that, you would've already." Monoma said, his smile lazy.

"I'm a villain though, as you've said multiple times before. I've killed several people, why would I hesitate with you. I hate you a lot more than any of my other victims."

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Monoma shrugged, "It's your brain, not mine. Maybe it's because you know you'll be blamed, maybe it's because you think I have a back up plan, maybe you're attracted to me, I don't know."

"Attracted to you… god, you really are delusional.

"Maybe." He paused and his gaze hardened. "But Album, if you're going to kill me. Do it right here, and right now… I won't even scream."

Album knew that was a goddamn lie, but he didn't call Monoma out on it.

"I'm not going to kill you." Album rolled his eyes. "This place is too open." He added, to make sure Monoma knew he wasn't sparing him because he was a good person.

Then, he turned around to leave, because class was going to start soon. "Wait," Album felt Monoma's smooth hand catch his wrist, "would you rather go somewhere quieter?"

"Do you want to die or something?" Album deadpanned.

"No, I don't, I was just wondering. Because you're right, this is a rather public place. I figured if that was the reason you were stopping yourself from killing me, it might also be the reason you were holding something else back?

Album squinted at him, wondering what he was talking about specifically. Since God knew Monoma always had something specific in mind. "Oh god, are you talking about romantic feelings for you?" Album grumbled when he saw Monoma looking up at him in fake shyness.

"Interesting how you came to that conclusion."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to see what you're getting at."

Monoma shrugged, "Well, it was worth a try. Something I do find interesting though, is how normally, people are repulsed by the touch of someone they hate. But you let me touch you all the time."

Album bit his tongue and ripped his arm away from Monoma's grip and stomped towards the entrance of the school. But it was already too late. Monoma had won this round.

He walked inside and went straight to class. If he dawdled too long, someone might think he actually wanted to talk.

All his efforts to avoid everyone were fruitless though, because Midoriya had no social ques and couldn't tell when he didn't want to talk to him. "Album-san!"

Album stopped walking and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out. "Yes," he grumbled.

"I saw you walking out from behind the school today, and Monoma came out after, and I was wondering, have you two put aside your differences now!"

Album barely held back a snarl at the bastard's name. "No," he answered shortly, "Do you need anything else?"

"Oh… uh, no, I guess not."

Album rolled his eyes and went to class before Midoriya _could _think of something else to need. Classes rolled on, and Album didn't pay attention. He didn't need to. He'd just subtly cheat off Midoriya's test sometimes, but barely pull up a C- so as not to make Aizawa-sensei suspicious.

He was dreading the hero course of that day because he'd heard a rumor that they were going to be sparing against class 1-b. And while normally, that would bring him immense joy, he didn't want to see Monoma's face. Not unless he was going to be beating it on the battlefield.

Once settled, they drew numbers, and their partner was the one with the matching number. He was paired with Bakugou. The guy he'd never really talked to, but disliked because he reminded him a lot of Monoma. Blonde, narcissistic, didn't know when to shut up.

At least Monoma knew how to smile though. The only expressions Bakugou seemed to have, were rage, and sneers.

By now, Album knew the world just either hated him, or simply loved to screw with him, because of course it put him with the only person who annoyed him as much as Monoma and Midoriya.

"Hey." Album, glanced over at Bakugou.

"What."

"Stay outta my way. I can take them both by myself." Album rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, moron."

Bakugou growled low in his throat, and Album couldn't help but compare it to a chiuaua.

Midoriya had been paired with Mineta, and Album had it in him to feel a little sorry for him.

He didn't pay attention to the fight though, because he knew they were going to get tanked. Midoriya's quirk seemed to rely on control, and he didn't have as much of that as he should, so it was really risky to use against someone who wasn't your enemy (though Album would've used it on Monoma).

Combine that with the fact he had a shit partner who had a shit quirk, and he didn't have much going for him.

There were several, several, other fights before theirs and some of them took a very long time, but eventually, it was their turn. And the matchup couldn't have been more in Album's favor.

Maybe the world didn't hate him as much as he thought it did.

They walked onto the training grounds, up against Monoma, and some red-haired girl Album hadn't bothered to learn the name of. In fact, if he thought about it, he only knew half his own classes names so far, and he'd known them all for several weeks.

Monoma seemed a little nervous about fighting them, Album could tell in the way he shook slightly. The girl, whatever her name was, was whispering to him and Monoma was saying something back, and for once he spoke quiet enough Album didn't hear what he was saying.

Then, all at once, it had started.

Album had half-expected Bakugou to go straight after Monoma, but he went for Kendo. Album supposed maybe he thought she was the bigger threat of the two.

And he wasn't wrong. Monoma was basically quirkless without a quirk to copy, and to get Katsuki or Kendo's quirk, he'd have to get close enough to touch them. And while Katsuki was fighting Kendo, that would be nearly impossible.

Leaving Monoma nothing but Album, and he wasn't a very good person to copy off of in this situation. But at the same time, he was kind of glad it was just the two of them

That way he could beat Monoma's ass without anyone interfering. "It's just you and me, I guess."

"I guess…" Monoma mumbled. Album waited to see what Monoma was going to do, but he didn't do anything.

Album, was wondering what Monoma's game was, but he just brushed it off and decided he would make the first move. So, he charged, intending to barrel straight through him.

Monoma's eyes seemed glazed over, he was looking in the direction of Album, but Album didn't feel like he was looking AT him.

Something was wrong.

Album didn't think it was anything to be worried about though. So he ran faster.

Halfway there, Monoma seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in, and dodged Album's first punch, delivering one of his own. It was weak, perhaps even weaker then the first time they'd fought.

* * *

Monoma felt dizzy, and his knees felt weak. He'd barely eaten this week besides a little yesterday at the Chonice household, but he couldn't eat a lot then, because he knew he would've gotten sick.

But this always happened near the end of the month. Rent was due, so he started eating less so that he could pay rent on time. During the summer, that hadn't been a problem because he didn't undergo any harsh physical exertion. But now he could feel the toll of not eating much this past week.

He had felt faint, even this morning, but it was easy to ignore until now. When he wanted to win, but he had no means to. He was barely dodging, and Album had grown faster.

Or maybe he had grown slower. God knows that big clumsy oaf could never be that quick. He must just be slower from lack of food. That _must _be it.

Monoma waited for an opening as they fought, but Album never gave him one. Not one that he could see anyway. He felt a jab in his ribs, and fell backwards from the force. Their fight was purely fists, whereas their classmates, Monoma could see from the corner of his eye, were going all out with their quirks.

If only he could touch Kendo, or hell, even Katsuki, he might stand a chance. But they were too fast for him to see, he could never get to them, never find an opening. If he couldn't even find one in the slow baboon he was fighting, what was the chance that he'd find one during their rather brutal fight.

Monoma rolled to his feet and sent a kick at Album's face. Album grabbed his foot and Monoma flailed his arms out, fighting to keep his balance.

His leg failed him though, and it slipped out from under him, and he fell hard on his back, knocking the air out of him. and he couldn't breathe for all of ten seconds. "You know you look a lot better on the ground." Album smirked at him.

Monoma caught his breath and gave a shaky smirk back. "Why don't you join me." And with the leg that failed him, he swept Albums feet out from under him and he fell as well.

Monoma scrambled on top to hold him down. "You know, you looked pretty good on the ground too. But you look even better under me."

Album gave him a strange, disbelieving look, and Monoma flushed red at the implications he couldn't take back. All he could do was try to explain what he meant, "I mean, because you're class 1-a trash and I'm obviously superior, so you belong to beneath me."

"Uh huh. Sure you did."

"As if I would ever… ugh."

Before Monoma could say anything else a rough voice filled the air, "Hey you dumb blonde!" Katsuki snarled. "You ready to get your ass handed to you."

Monoma looked into his feral eyes and wasn't sure if he'd live long enough to even attend his grandmother's party on Friday. And actually, he was pretty okay with that. Kendo was on the ground behind Katsuki, obviously defeated, and Monoma gulped, knowing he was next. "I would kick you in the balls as payback right now, but I think Bakugou will suffice. He probably wants you to have a 'fighting chance' after all."

Monoma bit his tongue and looked between Katsuki and Album, and maybe he should plead for his life, or hell, even yell forfeit. But the only thing he could manage to say was, "You're blonde too."

And if his fate hadn't been sealed before it was now.

He had the decency not to scream when Bakugou charged towards him, and it was not because he wasn't scared. He was. But the only thing he could bring himself to do was sit and stare at the oncoming danger until the very last second when he had the sense to dodge out of the way.

Before he even turned around, Monoma felt an explosion catapult him backwards and cried out with pain. He hit the ground, saw only white for a couple seconds until it cleared and the world came into plain view again. Opening his eyes a couple centimeters, Album and Katsuki hung back to see if he would get up.

If he was being honest, if a villain were in front of him, he could get up and fight a little more. But if he was being really honest, he didn't want to get hit with another body shattering ear splitting explosion. However, if he was being really, _really _honest, he wanted to lose even less.

So he got up, and that simple action made him want to puke. Still, if he could just touch Katsuki. Even if it was only once. Then maybe he could win.

He had a plan, it was fairly simple. Let Katsuki come charging, drop to the ground at the last moment and not only trip Katsuki, but touch his ankle or something. Get his quirk, turn around and explode him in the back.

Simple enough, but everything had to go perfectly for it to work.

Monoma prepared, bending his knees he let Katsuki come charging at him. Monoma blinked and suddenly Katsuki was right in front of him and he wasn't sure how that happened, but everything was kind of blurry and Katsuki's battle cry was muffled even though he was right in his face.

Monoma blinked and suddenly his entire body gave out.

"WHOA!"

Katsuki couldn't move out of the way fast enough to stop Monoma from collapsing on top of him. He was about to explode Monoma off but then he noticed the other had just fallen unconscious.

So he only sat up and removed Monoma from him.

They were declared the winners and everyone was removed from the battlefield. Kendo walked off herself so Monoma was the only one who had to be carried off. Still, they all went to the infirmary to make sure everyone was okay.

_Thursday_

Thursday came around and Album was actually getting nervous about tomorrow. He assumed he still had to go to that party thing or Monoma would release that video of him.

And Album didn't seem to have any leverage anymore since Monoma had miraculously declared defeat that he couldn't get Album to kiss him AND like the little cheat he was, refused to delete the video. Not only that, he didn't even seem concerned that Album knew he was a prostitute and kept going on with his everyday life.

Things weren't looking good for him.

Because Monoma wasn't his friend.

He didn't have any money still.

AND he still had to attend the stupid party!

Life was bleak.

Life was very bleak.

Album sighed and looked out of his bedroom window, wishing he didn't have to go to school today.

But he did. Maybe he'd get lucky. Maybe Monoma would get sick and he didn't have to go to that dumb party.

Did Album mention he was always unlucky? Because that applied to today too. Monoma was not sick, and besides a few bruises from the fight yesterday, he seemed to be in good health. "So, I've been wondering Album, who do you hate more? Me or Adrien."

"I'm not sure, you're both the bane of my existence."

"Aw, I thought for sure you would say me." Monoma pouted.

"WHY exactly do you want to be my most hated person?"

"Because it'll be that much sweeter when you have to give your most hated person money every month. It's like I'm your boss."

"You are NOT my boss. And I don't have your stupid money. I don't today and I won't tomorrow."

"Then do what you do best, villain. Rob the bank or something, kill a little old lady. I don't really care at this point. You people are supposed to be resourceful after all."

"Kill a little old lady. You're even more heartless than I am."

"Ah, but there's a major difference between you and I. I talk about killing little old ladies, you actually go do it."

"You know you're indirectly responsible for killing still don't you?"

"Perhaps. But better indirectly than directly."

"God you're despicable. I've never killed a little old lady for your information."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Fine, but it's the truth."

"Fine. But I'm serious, get that money. I don't care how."

Album stared at him for a long time before asking, "What happened to you?"

Monoma paused and stared at his feet for a while before he finally replied, "I don't know. I could ask you the same thing."

That question had Album looking away and biting his tongue. "Brings up bad memories, doesn't it?" he murmured. When Album didn't say anything Monoma continued. "Thought so."

* * *

Classes went on as normal and surprisingly, no one really bothered him that day, save for Midoriya, who asked him if he was going to eat with them.

But that was all.

No one else bothered him for the rest of the day. Even Monoma went straight home after school. Or he went to 'work' whichever, Album didn't really care.

He'd had a suspiciously uneventful day today.

And unfortunately, Album knew what that meant.

Tomorrow was going to be hell on earth.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took a little longer. Next chapter may or may not take forever because it may or may not be a million pages long. I'm honestly just not sure. But until then thanks for reading, reviews are love, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Friday_

Album slowly opened his eyes and sighed, happy it was the last day of school for the week, but at the same time, unreasonably nervous too. Or, maybe not unreasonably so, but today was the party he was being forced to attend, and it was also probably the day this entire life he'd made here for himself fell apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrien asked him.

"Dying. And also killing you." Album lied.

"I know you're thinking about Monoma. He's on your mind a lot."

"He's threatening everything I've been working for, why wouldn't he always be on mind?"

Adrien shrugged. "I guess you have a point. You guys friends yet?"

"No."

"Then this party is your last chance tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then you better make the best of it."

Album didn't say anything, and then got up to get ready for school.

When he arrived, he was actually early today, which was surprising, since he was never on time, much less early. Looking at the clock Album realized he could've gotten seven more minutes of sleep. And now that he was early, Monoma, who was waiting outside his classroom talking to Midoriya, had more time to talk to him. "Midoriya, honey, those shoes are just too big for your feet."

"Well, they're my size, I know they look big, but they actually fit perfectly."

"Oh… then I guess they're just ugly."

Midoriya blinked rapidly in disbelief, frowning.

Monoma wasn't paying attention to anyone except Midoriya, so Album had a pretty good chance of sneaking around them, but then Midoriya's head turned towards him and Album knew it was too late to run. "Album-san!"

Album sighed and came over to them. "Just the person I was waiting for!"

"Why?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh, nothing too important, I just need to speak with him for a moment, alone."

Midoriya nodded, at Monoma's blatant want for him to leave, and went inside, leaving the two of them standing alone.

"What do you want from me Monoma?"

"Just giving you some details about tonight. No need to be so hostile." Monoma said, smirking.

"Fine."

"My grandmother has some pretty nice taste, so dress in something nice."

"The real question is, how are you going to find something nice."

"Haha, that's my little secret."

Album rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Oh, you also need to be ready by seven mkay?"

"Fine. What time should I be at your place then?"

"You at my place." Monoma raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I'm coming to pick you up at your place."

"Well where does your grandma live?"

"Well, she lives a couple miles off my house."

"So then why would you come to get me, only to go back? And how were you planning to get there exactly."

"Well… walking."

Album laughed a little. "Walk? We'll never get there that way."

"We will if you aren't a slow walker." Monoma grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Just tell me your address and I'll get Daniel to drive us there at least."

"I'm not telling you my address, who knows what will come of that. Oh I know, maybe my slow and painful demise."

"If I was going to kill you I would've done it. Besides, it'd be much more fun to torture you instead."

"I'm not reassured."

"It's not my job to reassure you."

"Fine, whatever! But you better be there by seven, not one millisecond later!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

After getting the address, Album went inside the classroom quickly, before Monoma could yell about anything else.

Class went by as normal that day, Midoriya being his normal, kind of annoying self, and Album trying to avoid everyone as much as possible. He really didn't want to talk to anyone today, he didn't ever really want to talk to anyone EVER, but especially not today.

"Midoriya…"

"Yes?" Midoriya asked, turning to him.

"Can you move over, you're in my personal bubble." Album grumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Midoriya took a few steps to the left and then turned to look at him, "Is that good?" he asked, smiling nervously.

"Yeah."

And then their exchange ended, they moved on to class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Album left in more of a hurry than usual. He didn't want to risk running into Monoma.

Thankfully he didn't, and made it back to the apartment without any trouble. And once safely inside with the door locked, Album took off his shoes, and for once, simply decided to sit by Adrien on the couch and zone out to the sound of video games he was playing.

Adrien, for his part, didn't even seem to notice him there.

Album, however, was pulled out of his trance when he heard the front door slam shut. With a lazy glance at the clock Album saw it had just now reached five. There was still two hours before he was supposed to pick Monoma up.

He waited for Daniel to put his things down and for him to come in and ask them about their day.

As predicted, it was about ten minutes before he got his wish. "So, how was your day?" Daniel asked, coming in and sitting beside him.

"Mm." Adrien grunted a response. At least he'd heard the question.

"It was pretty good, but I wanted to ask you something."

"It's not about blackmail again, is it?"

"No, no… I got invited to this party."

"Really?" Daniel paused, "I mean that's great, you just don't strike me as the party type, but if you want to go, I'll take you."

"Well, we have to pick up someone first."

"Sure, who?"

"… Uh, Monoma."

"Oh. Okay." Daniel sighed, "that's fine, when do you need to be there?"

"By seven, do you have a suit I could barrow by any chance? If you don't that's fine too though."

"Well, I do. But it's my only, so if you use it, you'd better be careful with it."

"I will, I swear. I'm responsible."

Daniel seemed a little doubtful.

"I'm responsible compared to Adrien." Album corrected himself.

"Hey!"

"Well, that's true, I suppose, but still be careful with it."

"Okay, I will, I will. One more question, would you happen to have a large sum of money just laying around by any chance?"

"No." Daniel said flatly. "Why?"

"Um, no reason."

"It better be for no reason. And if we need to be there by seven, you need to get ready because I've never been down that way, so I might get lost."

"Fine."

Album got up and went into Daniel's room to get the suit. And if he thought about it, this was actually the first time he'd been in Daniel's room since he got here. It was as neat as he'd expect though, not a lot of things out of place, even the bed was made.

He searched through the closet until he found it, still in a nice little sheet to keep it crisp and new-looking. Now he knew why Daniel had told him to be super careful with it. He pulled it out and started changing into it.

* * *

Monoma saw Album quickly walking out of school out of the corner of his eye, but didn't chase after, considering he also had things to do. He pulled out his phone, and flipped it open, starting to scroll through the contacts.

He couldn't afford a suit, hell, he could barely afford food, so he didn't even have enough money to rent one. Which meant, he had to see if anyone would be generous enough to rent one for him. He had cut today short due to the party, and so he only saw three clients. Out of those three, he suspected only one would be willing, but he may as well ask the others.

He got off school grounds first, walking towards his usual meeting spot, and as if on cue, felt a tap on his shoulder. Monoma flinched a little, turning around to see who it was. Most people who wanted to see him, didn't usually have good intentions, especially if they were a stranger. But in actuality, it was the man he'd been wanting to ask for the suit. "Good afternoon." He said wrapping an arm around Monoma's shoulder.

He was younger than a lot of Monoma's clients. Most were older in their fourties, sometimes fifties. He couldn't have been older than mid twenties, but he'd never said his age. Monoma had never asked.

He didn't really care.

Still Monoma smiled, and leaned in a little closer. "Hey." He murmured. "Where did you want to go tonight."

"You could take me to your apartment." The man said, pretty jokingly. He knew Monoma hardly let anyone know where he lived, it was too dangerous, and they also had a habit of showing up whenever they wanted and left their clothes, or drugs there, which got Monoma's blood boiling.

Still, this was a client, Monoma trusted fairly well, and he didn't seem as if he would have enough time to drop by whenever, or do drugs. Then again, he was technically a pedophile, so at this point, Monoma couldn't even say that. "Sure, we can go back to my place."

"What?" he turned his head to glance at him, before looking away again. "Okay, what do you want?" he laughed slightly.

Monoma put a hand on his arm, "Well, I do have a special way for you to pay me tonight. It's basically free."

"Keep talking."

"I just need you to rent me a suit, just for tonight, it doesn't even have to be spectacular, just a suit.

"Hm, renting a suit to you for the night. You have a hot date or something?"

"No, its just a nice party my grandmother is throwing, and I don't exactly have anything nice to wear, you know?"

His eyes softened at that point, and Monoma knew he had him. He'd always been sympathetic to Monoma's situation. Monoma could play to that. "Well, alright then. I suppose if it's just for the night, then it's no big deal." Monoma smiled.

"Thank you, so much."

"So, one thing you have to do for me in return."

Monoma kept any curses or unpleasant expressions to himself. He smiled, trying not to grit his teeth. "Of course."

"I want you for the rest of the night, until you have to leave for your party." He murmured softly. Monoma hoped his smile didn't twitch, but that would mean he didn't get paid tonight. He didn't get paid, AT ALL, and rent was due. RENT WAS DUE. And he didn't have enough. He wouldn't.

Still, this party was the chance to see his parents, and his grandmother, and while he was scared, he was also… excited. He wanted, _needed _answers. And this was his chance to get those.

And also to get money from Album.

"Sure, anything for you babe." Monoma said, smiling. He'd just have to text the others and tell them something came up. The man smiled and went to go rent him the suit and after words, with a heavy pit in his stomach, Monoma walked them back to his apartment and closed the door, locking it. Turning Monoma saw the man staring at him expectantly. Monoma didn't know his name, he never knew their name. He didn't want to know. Somehow, it didn't make them human, somehow, it made it easier to undo the button on his pants and take off his shirt.

* * *

Album came out, dressed in Daniel's black suit and nice dress shoes. The suit didn't fit completely, since Album's build was a little skinnier, and he was slightly shorter, but it fit pretty well still, just slightly baggy and long.

Adrien glanced over at him standing in the doorway, and dropped his controller laughing. Daniel turned to him too and gave a tiny smile, as if to say he didn't want to laugh but something was definitely funny. "What?"

"Album, dear, have you ever tied a tie before?" Daniel asked.

"No." Album said.

Daniel laughed a little, "Come here."

Album sighed and came over to Daniel, letting him retie the tie. It was a lot tighter than before, though it did look more professional. "I wish I'd gotten a picture." Adrien snickered softly.

Album rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes." Daniel said, "Just let me grab my keys and my wallet."

Album was okay with that, he wasn't anxious to get over to Monoma's place, he just wanted to get away from Adrien because he hated him even more than Monoma at the moment.

After Daniel was ready, they got in the car, and Daniel plugged in Monoma's address on the gps. "So, you're going to a party with Monoma. Are your other classmates going to be there?"

"No, it's Monoma's grandmother's party."

"Oh, any particular reason he invited you?"

"He said his grandmother wanted him to have a date." Album shrugged.

"A date?"

'Urm well… not a date." Album corrected himself quickly, "Not an actual date. More like a friends date."

"Mhm."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"No, I believe you. Just, not quite about the part where you and Monoma are even friends. You two don't seem to get along, yet somehow you're always getting pulled together."

"Oh, well… we are. Sometimes we have some misunderstandings you know, but it's all good."

"Is it now."

"Yup." Album crossed his arms in the backseat and waited silently to arrive.

* * *

Monoma woke up some time later to check the clock. It was nearing six thirty, and knowing Daniel, he'd be there right on time. Monoma rolled over and got up to get dressed. He ran a hand through his hair and got dressed in the suit. Monoma noticed that he looked more tired than normal so he decided to put some concealer under his eyes to hide the circles. That had taken about twenty minutes so they should be there soon.

Soon after, Monoma heard a knock on the door, very loudly. The man on the floor moved a little and before the person at the door could knock again and completely wake him, Monoma rushed to the door to open it, only to get a knuckle on his face. "Oh…" Album withdrew his hand, "Sorry."

Monoma rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "Let's just go." He murmured, and closed the door quietly behind him, locking all the locks.

"You uh… live in an interesting area."

"I know it's a dump, moron, you don't have to pretend." Monoma said as they walked down the metal stairs, their shoes making loud clanging sounds.

Album didn't respond to his answer. When they got to the alley, the lowlighting, dim and some lights flickering, Monoma saw Daniel's car, and it definitely didn't belong in this area.

This neighborhood was for the almost homeless. This area had a high crime rate, but the people living here weren't all bad, for the three years he'd lived here, everyone was fairly nice. But then, he'd never met the people that rarely came out of their homes either, who knew what they were capable of.

For the first time Monoma looked over at Album and saw him, really looked at him, and then had to look away. Monoma admitted, he was handsome, and attractive, which Monoma had never really noticed until now. But he pushed the thought away immediately after getting in the car.

"Interesting area." Daniel said as they started driving around the neighborhood.

"Yup." Monoma murmured.

"So, what's your grandmother's address."

Monoma told him the address but then added, "I've actually never been there though, my mother just texted me a week or two ago about this party. I've never really met my grandmother though."

"And Album and you are going to the party as friends?"

"No, he's my date."

From the corner of his eye, Monoma could see Album sink lower in his seat, with this pained expression on his face. Monoma smirked at last, for the first time that night.

"Like a friend date?"

"No, like a date date." Monoma answered, and waited for Album to disagree. But he didn't and so the car fell silent until Daniel asked something else.

"So, your parents are already there? Why didn't they take you."

"Oh, they were coming in from out of town." Monoma shrugged, "And you know how parents are, 'I don't have time to drive you everywhere.'"

"Parents can be difficult." Was all Daniel said in response.

"Your parents sound just like you." Album said.

"Smart and talented."

"No, they sound like assho-."

"SMART AND TALENTED." Daniel called loudly, drowning Album's response out. "They sound very smart and talented, Monoma."

"They came here all the way from Paris."

"Oh, how long have they been in Paris?" Daniel asked, thinking it was strange that Monoma lived in such an obviously poor neighborhood, yet his parents could afford to live Paris.

"Oh, um. For a couple months now I think. They offered to take me with them, but that would have been detrimental to my hero career, since you know, being gone from school for months won't exactly get me top grades."

"You know, I think you should take your parents up on that offer." Album said. "You would look great in a beret, millions of miles away from me."

"Aw, you're so sweet, but I'll pass."

Album rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand. "And how is school going, Monoma."

"Pretty great, actually. Not to brag but I have some of the top scores in my class."

"That's wonderful. Your parents must be proud of you."

Monoma knew Daniel couldn't have known they didn't feel that way, but it still hurt. He wanted to tell himself, that tonight, things would be different. That his parents would take one look at him and admit to all their mistakes. But he knew that wasn't the case. What they would probably do is pretend, just for tonight, that they were the perfect family, and then run back to Paris tomorrow morning.

Thinking it would turn out any other way was a hopeful fantasy, that he couldn't stop hoping for. "Yeah, they're super proud of me. That's why I'm an only child, they knew no other baby could ever be as good as me. I'm just… special that way."

"Oh, you're special alright." Album grumbled.

"Thank you."

"Is this the place?"

Monoma looked out the window and his mouth dropped open. "Wow." He breathed softly. The house was more like a mansion with two stories, and dim, but warm lighting. The house was made of solid, charming, old brick. The driveway was long, winding, made with cobblestone.

"How charming." Daniel said.

"Yeah, it's great." Album muttered sliding out of the back seat, and quickly started walking to the front door, trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

Monoma did the same, but slower. Somehow, his legs started feeling shaky. "Monoma," Daniel said. Monoma glanced at him, and the dead serious look on his face made him pause, "Don't hurt Album."

With nervousness gnawing at his stomach, he forced a sneer onto his face, "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's an offer."

"What offer?" Monoma grumbled.

"Listen, Monoma, I'm here for you, if you need me. As long as you don't hurt Album, that is, or Adrien for that matter."

"I don't need you, and I make no promises about Album, I have further plans for him." Monoma smirked as Daniel's expression hardened.

"Fine, if that's what you decide. But I can't help someone who insists on hurting those I care about."

"Maybe you've never realized, but Album and Adrien aren't angelic."

"Oh I've realized."

"Maybe, but I really don't think you've realized what exactly their capable of. And why would you? 'They're only kids' after all." Monoma murmured.

"How long is this party going to last." Daniel changed the subject.

"How about nine."

"That's kind of early."

"Yeah, well, let's just say Album's not the only one who doesn't wanna be here." Monoma said and slammed the car door shut. Then, he followed Album up to the front door.

Monoma knocked on the door when they both arrived. Even inside, the light looked warm and inviting. Monoma had never seen anything quite like it. After a few moments of waiting, a small old lady opened the door, and she had a warm smile. She had a clipboard in her hands, filled with what looked like names. "Hello? What are your names?"

"Um, Monoma, and this is Album… my date."

"His friend date."

"My date date."

"Monoma…" She murmured and gestured for him to bend down. Monoma bent slightly so he was eye-to-eye with the elderly woman. She cupped his face in her hands gently, Monoma could see a few tears in her eyes. She seemed so happy to see him, and honestly, Monoma didn't really care who touched him. Anyone was welcome.

"Katsumi, Daichi, come look who it is." She called loudly, releasing him, to turn.

Two middle aged adults came in from another room in the house. The woman was about the same height as him, with a blindingly white smile, her lips stained red. She had long blonde hair, tied into an intricate bun on top of her head, loose tendrils lining her face.

The man was also blonde, but his hair was darker, and he was taller than Monoma by a couple inches, closer to Album's height. His eyes were brown, the woman's were grey. Monoma hated how much she looked like him.

Because it made it easier to guess who these people were. A grandmother he'd never met, and two parents who'd left and never came back. Monoma thought the nervousness would fade once he was actually there, but it only increased tenfold, and looking at all of them standing there, made him feel physically ill. "Mono, darling, it's been too long." His mother said smiling, coming over to hug him briefly.

"How have you been, sweetie."

"Good… I've been good."

"It's 'well' darling. You've been doing 'well'."

Monoma gritted his teeth but smiled anyway, "Of course, mother, you're right." But he was scared, terrified. He hadn't recognized them. He was sure they hadn't recognized him either. "Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now, is that the date grandmother told you to bring?" She smiled at Album holding out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Album mumbled shaking her hand.

"When grandmother said to bring a date, I thought you would bring a girl." His father said.

"I'm gay." Monoma lied. He didn't actually know his own sexuality because he'd never really been attracted to anyone. He'd only actually dated a few people in the past, two girls and a boy. So at the least, Monoma assumed he was bi. Still, his father didn't seem to like the fact Album was his date, it would be fun to annoy his parents however he could.

Monoma still couldn't get rid of the sick feeling though. His father scrunched his nose, but his mother put a hand on his arm, still smiling and his face smoothed. "How's school been?"

"it's been going well." Monoma said smiling still. "How's Paris, or did you move elsewhere."

"Oh, we left Paris a while ago and moved to California, then we left there and moved to Latvia, then to Sweden, and then we've been living in New York for the past couple weeks. It's been fun."

"Oh… that's…. amazing."

"Monoma, dear, if you ever get tired of living in that big house with only the butlers and maids and such, you can always come and stay with me. I'd be delighted to have you." His grandmother offered.

So his grandmother didn't even know what his parents had done. "Thank you, I'll think about your offer."

His mother's tight smile told him not to accept it. Monoma didn't much care what she wanted though.

"Grandmother, where's the restroom?"

"Oh, it's upstairs, the first door on your left, dear."

"Thank you." Monoma quickly left the circle and only glanced back once to make eye contact with Album. He hadn't really talked this entire time, but his expression screamed 'don't leave me with these people!'. Monoma was actually a little sorry for simply leaving him alone in a room of strangers, but those strangers were his own family. He had to take a moment to comprehend that his own family were strangers to him and breathe. He made his way up the stairs and glanced around to make sure no one was there before sinking to his knees and letting the tears flow.

* * *

Album tried to tune everyone out. He didn't really want to listen to Monoma's parents, because they sounded just like him, even worse. Manipulative, too smiley for how sinister they were, with a stick up their asses.

After Monoma was gone for more than fifteen minutes, Album used that as an excuse to slip away and go 'make sure he was okay'.

Then he went upstairs, eager to get away. He even took them two at a time. When he did get upstairs, he saw Monoma with his head between his knees, shoulders shaking slightly. "Monoma?" Album muttered.

His shoulders stopped shaking and he looked up a few tears running down his cheeks. Album looked away, somehow, he knew he shouldn't be seeing this.

"Do you have my money?" Monoma asked, his voice flat.

"No, I don't." Album said.

"Then I'm going to release that video of you."

You know what, fine. Ruin my life, but it'll come at the cost of yours."

"You mean telling everyone at school I'm a prostitute? I thought we already discussed that."

"No, wait, never mind, but you don't understand." Album said. "You have enough money, to pay your rent yet?"

Monoma just stared at him. "Yeah, for being a moron, I figured it out. You live in an apartment, even though your grandmother thinks you live in a mansion and your mother and father have been traveling all over the world and you didn't even know? Shows me you're not in contact with them, and they're not paying for your apartment. So who does that leave to pay for your apartment but you."

"Fine, Mr. Genius, you caught me. I pay for my apartment. I don't have enough for rent yet which is due by tomorrow morning. So what?"

"How much do you have left to pay."

"About 500 yen, which I couldn't get because my client paid for this suit for today, and made me cancel my other clients. My rent is going to be late… again, and the land lord might just boot me out this time."

"Well, I don't have the money you ordered me to pay every month, but I think I have about that much I could give you that by tomorrow morning."

"What do you want?"

"What else would I want. You to delete that stupid video, and whatever backups you have."

"I don't know how to make backups anyway. So fine, you're obviously not worth this much effort anyway since your dirt poor."

"What did you think you were going to get out of blackmailing a dropout high school student?"

Monoma shrugged.

"But you better not be lying to me." Album added.

"And what if I am. What are you going to do about it. Drag me into one of these rooms and strangle me with a bed sheet? Tie me to the ceiling so it looks like suicide?"

"Well it wouldn't be hard, considering your puny arms." Album snarled.

"They're not puny, you're just a hairy gorilla."

"You're the gorilla, ugly piece of crap."

"Oh yeah, Album, because you're just perfect looking. Maybe you would if I couldn't see the idiot in you."

"Shut up!"

"Make. Me."

Album grabbed Monoma's collar and pushed him up against the wall. He was just gonna beat the shit out of him. Just punch him so hard he wouldn't have to see his stupid family anymore because he would be BLIND.

But Monoma didn't look scared, he only smiled. And it wasn't a sneer, or a smirk, or even a fake one. His smile was small, and tired, but it was the first real smile Album had ever seen him wear. And it said 'I know you won't hurt me because if you wanted to, you would've done it a long time ago. You would've killed me. Isn't that how real villains take care of their problems anyway.' Still, he had to ask, "Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know. It felt like slaughter down there, I suppose you're just familiar. This doesn't feel wrong, or cold."

"You saying that me pressing you against the wall doesn't feel wrong…" Damn he was pretty weird.

"It might sound weird, but I feel human when I'm with you."

"You're right, it sounds really weird."

Monoma still only smiled at him though, and Album had always known Monoma was pretty, but it'd never been so prominent to him. Monoma reached up and cupped his face. Album heard his own sharp intake of breath and his heart rate doubled.

Monoma leaned in slightly eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes. Album took one hand away from Monoma's collar and brought it up to cup Monoma's face too. His skin was soft, and though Album told himself this was wrong he couldn't stop the feeling of right. Monoma seemed hesitant, as if he wasn't sure quite what to do, still he leaned in closer to Album.

And he knew this was giving in, giving Monoma what he wanted even though he'd vowed he'd never give him that. He was supposed to hate Monoma, but this boy in front of him wasn't Monoma, at least, not the one he'd come to know. Monoma was supposed to be a strong, smirking opponent who always had witty comebacks and snarky remarks. But in front of him now, shy and unsure where to place his hand, Album couldn't help but think he looked so broken. Looking at him now, he finally reminded Album of himself. "Album," Monoma murmured, almost whining. Almost like he was begging. And that wasn't quite right, because Monoma didn't beg, but nothing about this night was right because Album wanted to kiss him too. He kept his own eyes firmly on Monoma's when he finally yanked him into a kiss, full of nothing but teeth and nails, digging into each other's skin.

Monoma's hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly, and Album could taste his tears. He felt Monoma kissing him back, but his touches were more tender than Album would've liked, more than he would've expected. He pulled away slightly to see Monoma's bruised lips and red rimmed eyes. His mouth was slightly parted, panting. Monoma sniffed, and wiped some of his tears away and Album slowly leaned in, giving Monoma time to push him away. When Monoma didn't, he kissed him again, it was gentler this time, more of a brush, still firm, but it didn't last nearly as long.

When Album pulled away again they were silent for a few moments,"You make me feel like I wanna kill everything and then myself." Album finally grumbled and Monoma laughed a little, probably proud of himself. Then he fell silent with this small, slightly sad smile.

"What do we do now?"

"Pretend it never happened." Album said, already knowing he would have to answer that, and dropped Monoma to the ground, his legs unwrapping from Album's torso. "After all, I'm supposed to be your date date for tonight, right?"

"Yeah…"

"But… just for tonight." Album added. "So come on, you gotta go handle your parents again, they're going to start wondering."

Monoma nodded but just stood there as Album started going to walk down the stairs. "Oh, but Album!" Monoma called after him.

"What," Album turned a little to look at him. Monoma had that evil little smirk on his face and the moment had passed.

"Looks like I won your little game."

"What are you…" And then Album remembered when he'd dared Monoma to get a kiss out of him by Friday.

"Looks like I CAN have anyone I want." He said smirking.

Album glared and snarled, "SHUT UP!"

"You gonna make me again?"

But Album didn't have to listen to that crap and simply stomped back down the stairs, Monoma following slower behind him.

Looking back on it, Album had no idea why he kissed Monoma, but it had something to do with the atmosphere, and how pretty he'd looked in that moment. What was scary, was Album had never thought that way about anyone before, man or woman.

When they got downstairs, and started mingling with all the guests, and Monoma's parents again, Album had to admit, Monoma did a good job acting as if he cared, as if their family was perfect.

"Mother, father, it's been wonderful seeing you again, but I think it's about time for Album and me to go. Though I have missed you."

"Oh, Mono darling, I've missed you too."

"Me too, son, I wish we could see you more often."

"Well, if you must go, I understand, but it was so nice to meet you Monoma. Grandma's going to miss you though, and I do hope we get to talk again. Perhaps next time more privately, over tea or something."

"That sounds nice." Monoma said without any intent to actually follow through. They all hugged and said goodbye, and as if on cue, at 9:00 the doorbell rang and Daniel was on the other side. "I knew I could count on him to be punctual." Monoma muttered.

"How did you know?"

"You knocked on my door right at seven. I knew he'd be here when I told him to be."

Monoma's mother opened the door, smiling blindingly still at Daniel. Daniel gave her a smile back. "Why hello, who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm Daniel Ms…"

"I'm Mrs. Monoma, but you can call me Katsumi."

"Oh, you must be Monoma's mother."

"I am, and it's so nice of you to take him home. Mono darling needs his beauty sleep after all, always has." It made Monoma sick to hear her act like she knew him. "We just want to spend as much time as possible with Daichi's mother. So thank you."

"It's no problem, it's on our way home."

"Very nice. Well, Mono, I'll see you another time, do take care of yourself now." She said hugging him and kissing his cheek. His father patted him on his arm, and all Monoma wanted to do was get out. Get out and never come back.

"Of course mother, bye." He said and slipped under Daniel's arm into the fresh air, thankful to be out of here. Daniel talked for a little while longer with Katsumi before following him and Album back to the car.

Then Daniel inserted the key, and they left that house. Hopefully, it would be the last time Monoma ever saw it. He put his head in his hands and tried to wrap his brain around what just happened. He'd seen his parents, gone through all that trauma, and he hadn't gotten a single explanation.

How ironic.

They drove for a while back, and then up the street, to Monoma's apartment number. "It's late, I'll walk you up." Daniel said, "I'll be right back, Album."

Monoma rolled his eyes, he couldn't count how many times he'd come home and walked up to his apartment alone at a later time than this.

Monoma also knew Daniel wanted to talk to him about something. Monoma made a vow not to answer though. Daniel didn't say anything, all the way up to the front door after a little walk around the building. Monoma bent down and got the key out from under the doormat, unlocking and opening the door without any sort of lecture. Finally. "Have a nice night then, and stay safe."

"Okay," out of the corner of his eye Monoma saw someone rounding the corner out of his apartment and yelped before realizing it was the man. He hadn't expected him to still be there.

"Who's this?" Daniel asked, turning back around for a moment.

"Just my brother." Monoma said quickly.

"I thought you said you were an only child…" Daniel narrowed his eyes slightly and Monoma backtracked quickly.

"I mean, he's my cousin, but we've been living together so long, I think of him as my brother."

Monoma could smell alcohol on the man's breath, and wrinkled his nose a bit from the strong stench. "Come on inside, Monoma," the man murmured, and felt arms wrap around his stomach, thumbs tucking under the waistband of his pants. And despite the fact they were warm, Monoma could feel himself going ice cold. The man was putting a lot of pressure on Monoma's back, which was how Monoma knew the man was completely wasted.

"Um, I better get him taken care of."

"Yeah, take care of me, it's kinda hot," the man reached for his belt."

Unfortunately for Monoma, Daniel took a step toward him, and from there, Monoma knew something terrible was going to happen. And indeed it did when Daniel punched his client in the face and yanked him out of the house. There was going to be a lot of questions he would have to answer. Monoma could only hope his client was so drunk he didn't remember what happened tomorrow morning.

"That was not your cousin. Who was he."

"Well… he is my cousin. I never said he wasn't a little creepy sometimes, especially if he gets drunk, which doesn't happen often. Look, my parents will come home soon and they'll boot his drunk ass out. So… I'm fine. He's just drunk out of his mind, probably just thought I was his wife for a second or something."

"You know, Monoma, you may think you're good at lying, but your really aren't. No, the amount of crap that just came out of your mouth… that man, is NOT your cousin, He might have a wife, but he definitely wasn't mistaking you for her, he called you by your name, okay? I know I'm an adult, but that doesn't automatically mean I'm a fucking idiot!"

"I don't think you're an idiot." Monoma murmured. "And you really don't know anything about me, so who's to say he's not my cousin. I'm fine, I know what I'm doing, so just go because maybe you're not an idiot but I think you're having a hard time comprehending so listen REAL close. I. Do. Not. Want. Your. Help."

"Monoma I think you're used to being alone, and I think you're used to being an outcast. But one day you're going to realize you don't have to do it alone."

"If you think… you don't know anything."

"I think I know a lot more than you want to think I do. Often the truth hurts. But that's not my fault."

"He's my cousin."

"He isn't."

"Look," Monoma snapped, "I AM used to being alone, and the only person I can rely on is me. And don't you dare tell me that's not true, cus at the end of the day I'm all I have. And I have to live with me, no one else has to. So I'll be whoever the fuck I want, because no one's ever cared about me, so why should I care about them? I'm not going to change me, for them, and I'm not definitely not going to change me for you. I've been doing things this way for a long time. And you know something?"

"What."

"I live by myself. I fucking pay for this apartment. I pay for everything in it, down to the last grain of food. And I do it all on my own!"

"And how do you manage to pay for it."

"I have my ways. That's really none of your business. But I left my parents house, even though I could've lived in it, it was huge an empty, because they were never there. NEVER. I didn't even remember their voices, what they looked like. I didn't fucking recognize them tonight, and I had to… to pretend. That I loved them." Monoma bit his lip to hide some of his trembling, and forced back his tears. "But I never have to see them again." Monoma let a smile creep back on his face. "So, I'm okay now. Three years. Then I'll graduate, I can get a nice job, maybe I can actually help people like me before they actually become… me."

And Monoma didn't say it, but what he actually wanted to do was murder people like his parents. When Monoma had walked in that house and seen his parents, he'd never wanted anyone to die so badly. Not even Album.

"I should really call CPS." Daniel muttered.

"But you won't."

"And why's that?"

"Because you want to be a hero. And if you did that, you know I'd never forgive you. How ironic would it be if the first hero, the first person," besides Album, "I told this much to, went behind my back and did something like that. And not only would I never forgive you, but I would kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's more like a promise. After all, what happens when you have a kid who's been betrayed with nothing to lose anymore. If I didn't know any better I'd say there wasn't much difference between that kid and a villain."

Daniel simply stared at him. "I know you wouldn't want to be responsible for that."

"If that's what happens then it wouldn't be my fault, it would be your choice."

"It wouldn't help you sleep better. You'd be up all night trying to make yourself believe that." Monoma paused and then added, "Have a nice night, stay safe."

"You're really going back in there?"

"I have to, not everyone has the luxury of choices."

"You could stay with us, for the night, if you'd like."

"Even after I threatened you?"

Daniel smiled softly, "Was it? I thought you said it was a promise."

They got back in the car and Daniel explained the situation after Album got super confused about why the hell Monoma was still with them.

And then they drove back to the apartment, where Adrien was nowhere to be found. "Album, you know where the blankets and pillows are. I'm going to bed, I still have work tomorrow." Daniel said, and Album had to admit, Daniel did look exhausted, so he only nodded.

Monoma sat on the couch while Album grabbed pillows and blankets and a pair of extra pajamas before coming back. "Here." He said handing them over. Album didn't know why, because Monoma still annoyed him, but it wasn't the burning all-consuming rage he normally felt. Maybe it was because Monoma wasn't antagonizing him right now, or maybe it was because Album finally understood him a little better.

He wasn't sure. "So, you gonna give me my money now?" Monoma asked.

"Oh yeah," Album went into his and Adrien's room to get it but was stopped by the other owner of the room himself.

"How'd it go."

"Great I-" Album closed his mouth. On second thought, he didn't want to tell Adrien he'd kissed Monoma because he could already hear the taunts. "-I found a way to make Monoma delete the video. I just need 500 yen."

"That's a lot less than before, let's see if we can scrounge up that change." Adrien seemed to remember Album's lie about his head being on the chopping block too. Album knew Adrien wouldn't have helped him this much if it didn't benefit himself. And Adrien said he was the moron, but Album was the one playing him like a puppet.

Together they just barely had 500 yen, with a few coins to spare, and Album went out to give Monoma the yen. Monoma who'd fallen asleep.

Album gently shook him and Monoma opened his eyes with a start. "Oh," he mumbled after a moment. "The money." He took it from Album's hand and then got out his phone and hit some buttons. "Whoops, I just posted it on social media by accident." Monoma smirked at him.

Album just blinked at him for a few moments, seeing nothing but red as he pictured murdering Monoma with his bare hands. How quiet would have to be to not wake Daniel. "Just kidding." Monoma said waving the phone in his face. "Go ahead and check."

Album eventually figured out how to work it and searched every nook and cranny of that stupid phone. Monoma had fallen asleep again when Adrien came out of his room to see what was going on and saw Monoma on the couch. "Son of a bitch." Adrien murmured before his phone dinged. Adrien looked at it, "Stupid Daniel, he can't even hear me curse. What the heck, stupid isn't a cuss word, fuck." Adrien put his phone down and came over. "We should draw on his face." He said smirking. "Ooo, is that his phone." Adrien took it. "We could totally text anyone we wanted pretending to be him."

"What?"

"Huh, he knows a lot of people." Adrien murmured, scrolling through. "They have weird contact names though. Who the hell is, man in the black leather jacket, woman with the red platforms? Should've known he was weird."

"You always knew he was weird. Come on Adrien, just put it back."

"This is your chance to get him back. Let's just tell all these people Monoma hates them and never wants to see them again."

Album laughed and took the phone out of Adrien's hands, putting it back beside Monoma. "Okay, you trouble maker. Let's just draw on his face. But what to put."

"Always the classic mustache."

"We could write resting bitch face." Album smirked.

"We should draw eyes on his eyelids."

"Well that's kinda risky. We should write Album's awesome."

"Won't he know we did it then?"

"Bitch who else would do it, Daniel?"

Adrien smirked, "Let's put the marker we use in Daniel's hands, frame him. He deserves it. And I'll do it, I'm quieter than you anyway, you elephant."

"Fine," Album said, standing and getting a marker from their room. "'Daniel sends his regards'." Album murmured laughing.

"Your loud as hell. I can fucking hear you morons." Monoma said, opening one eye."

Album dropped the marker and he and Adrien retreated to their room, slamming the door shut."

* * *

**A/N Enjoy it peeps, cus that's the last kiss you're gonna get for a while. Reviews are love, thanks so much for reading! (Also rewrote the kissing scene. I might rewrite it again cus I suck, but I don't think so)**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Monoma woke up with a pounding headache and he wasn't sure if that was because of the completely stupid conversation he woke up to, or because he hit his head on the coffee table while falling off the couch.

But to be clear the entire exchange was Album's fault. He wasn't sure how to blame Album yet, but he'd think of something.

Not only that, but the event had Daniel shining a flashlight in his eyes, apparently to see if his pupils dilated but Adrien said it was probably to blind him.

He didn't really care after the third set of fingers he had to count.

Not that he didn't want loving parents around, but he didn't miss this part.

Family squabbles, secrets, drama, Monoma lived for that. The awkward pauses of the dinner table as his imaginary parents probably contemplated divorce and long health checks.

He was okay missing out on that part of the deal.

And even though it wasn't discussed over dinner where Monoma could hear, his parents were probably still contemplating divorce. Honestly the very enigma that they had come to an agreement to get married was astounding. Of course he had to assume it was for a business deal because as far back as his mind could remember, his parents had only ever been concerned with business.

He really didn't think there was a family out there with parents who hadn't wanted to divorce at some point, even if they never went through with it.

He also couldn't fathom a family as seemingly perfect as the Chonice's. Of course they weren't the blue-collared family with a strong, upstanding father figure, the stay at home mom, and two little kids, a boy, a girl, and of course their dog, probably a retriever. Not the kind of family that looked perfect in a photo, but the kind that actually managed to be perfect in practice. Complete with long overbearing arguments that ended in proclamations of 'I still love you'.

It was quite frankly disgusting.

"Monoma," his called name interrupted his thoughts and he raised an eyebrow turning. "If we leave now," Daniel said, "I can drop you off back at home before work."

"Oh… that'd be great." Monoma smiled as a formality and then got ready to leave. Then they headed out to the car and started driving back towards Monoma's apartment.

The entire car ride was silent, and awkward, Monoma spending the entire time gazing out the window as if the clogged up streets drowning in trash were anymore interesting then the size of Album's brain.

When they pulled up, Monoma quickly hurried out of the car, muttering a quick thank you. But he left before Daniel could say anything else and just walked up the flight of stairs to his door number.

He took the key from under the mat, and opened the door, preparing himself for what he could be walking in to. However, it was just his apartment. The man was gone, Monoma assuming he'd left earlier that day.

So he closed the door and locked it, heaving a sigh of relief as he slid down the door frame. He told himself to breathe and just kind of forget last night's adventure.

Blushing slightly from both anger and embarrassment. Monoma groaned and simply sat on the floor, trying to forget.

It wasn't hard. Nothing eventful happened, except kissing Album, which, had felt nice in the moment, but now Monoma felt nothing but regret for it. If anybody _anybody _found out about him kissing a member from class 1-a of all classes his reputation would be ruined. Not only that but the fact that the member was Album of all people even though nearly everyone in school knew about their tense relationship and the ones that didn't just lived under a rock. He'd be completely ruined.

So Monoma just had to hope Album wasn't eager to tell everyone about what happened either. It was Saturday, but Monoma had never wanted the weekend to be over so badly. There was no rest for the weary. Monoma had to work today, pay the rent, do his homework. He was sure he could slide in a meal in there somewhere and maybe a couple hours of sleep.

Monoma checked his phone to see Kendo had invited him to go to the mall with her and some other classmates. He had been busy every time, and he'd told her so every time. But it made something stir in his heart to know she was still trying.

* * *

Album hated weekends. He liked that they were lazy and he had nothing to do. He hated that he had to spend two whole days with Adrien. He'd take Midoriya over him any day, at least he never purposely antagonized him. Speaking of Midoriya, he'd somehow gotten Album's number and was now texting him about homework problems Album hadn't even remembered they'd had to do.

He didn't respond. Midoriya would figure it out eventually and then maybe Album could press him to send a photo of his homework. Maybe the whole 'Midoriya somehow got my number' thing, would turn out to be more in his favor then Midoriya's. Which was a shame for him, because Midoriya probably paid Monoma or some shit to get his number.

He still wasn't surprised though when the actual truth came out and Daniel admitted he'd given it to Midoriya because he thought Album could use some friends. And he didn't question it, because it was honestly just like him to do something so sickeningly nice. Even if the gesture eventually got on Album's nerves because Midoriya was now asking if he wanted to hang out.

Finally he just decided to respond, _Fuck no, stfu. _He didn't get another text after that. He put the phone down and decided to go for a walk.

The weekend passed without anything happening, which was surprising, but not unwelcome. It was lucky, which should've been his first clue that something terrible, bizarre, or completely random was going to happen Monday.

Album went with bizarre, because it wasn't completely terrible, or random, but they did have a transfer, bumping class 1-a's number up to 22 which he knew was the highest count the school had seen in years.

And he wasn't sure why they'd decided to let this new person is.

But considering the weekend had been so peaceful.

They couldn't be good.

The only thing Album noticed was that she was a girl, because after he was too busy trying not to get noticed.

He didn't even catch her name. But she sat away from him, so that was good. He didn't even know why he was so apprehensive. But his gut told him this wouldn't end well, and he always listened to his gut.

Good things usually happened, when he listened.

He knew at one point he'd have to meet her, because if she was anything like the rest of this class he'd have to. He only hoped he would get to do it in a group so her full attention wasn't on him.

"So, what do you think of the new girl?" Album overheard Uraraka ask Midoriya on their way to lunch.

"She kind of scares me." Midoriya admitted.

"What? Why? I think she looked really nice!" Uraraka grinned. "I mean, sure her hair's a bit more colorful than most…" she paused. "But I didn't think anything about her personality was scary."

Midoriya stopped walking and toed the ground with his shoe, scuffing his feet along it as they stood there. His face was bright red and he finally said, "It's not her personality that scares me, or her hair, or anything. She's just…" he trailed off.

"A girl." Album heard a rough voice from across the hallway, to see Bakugou smirking at them. "She scares him because she's a girl."

"I'm a girl." Uraraka said turning back to Midoriya, "But you're not scared of me, right?"

"No… I just know you."

"What he means is, he doesn't have a crush on you cus you're his friend, but he's got a crush on the new girl cus he doesn't know her yet." Bakugou said, Midoriya went a darker shade of red. Album knew he should leave for lunch but watching Midoriya get called out was too interesting.

"Wait so you're saying that if I get to know a boy I'll be friendzoned?" Uraraka asked, frowning deeply.

"Yeah." Bakugou said.

"That's not true, Ochaco-chan! You just have to… you just have to…" Midoriya trailed off, unsure of what to say. Midoriya looked up and scanned the hallway, before his eyes landed on Album.

He cursed internally, knowing he should've gone to the cafeteria when he had the chance. "Album-san!" the little shit sounded relieved, probably because he was getting the attention off himself. "Your older than us, so you should know. If a girl and you start hanging out do you friendzone her?"

Uraraka's face smoothed over and she looked up at him too, "Have you ever dated anyone, Album-san?"

"Well, I mean… I don't know that much about girls either."

"What about age gaps?" Midoriya asked. "When's the age gap too big? Two, Three years? One?"

"Yeah! Would you date someone from our class?" Uraraka pressed.

"No…" Album paused to think of an excuse, "You all are still babies compared to me."

"But your only two years older." Midoriya pointed out.

"Well if I'm only two years older, stop treating me like I somehow have girls and dating and stuff completely figured out!"

"Well _have _you dated anyone?"

Album bit his lip, backed into a corner with no way out. "I did date one girl, but it was a long time ago."

"What was she like?" Uraraka asked.

"We were so young, I can't even remember. I do know we broke up though. She erm… probably shared her lunch with some other guy or something stupid like that." Album laughed it off and then quickly hurried towards the cafeteria before they could ask him anymore questions. It had been a long time since he'd mentioned her, and now he wished he hadn't because he felt sick to his stomach.

When he entered the cafeteria, he accidentally locked eyes with someone immediately after coming in. Her eyes were a stark neon blue, almost otherworldly, the same color as the tips of her hair. Album paused when he saw her, something clicking in his mind, though he didn't know what it was.

He was sure he'd never seen her before, but he already had a name for her. Like he knew her. He saw her eyes light up in recognition too. "Malcom!" she called and came over to him, a skip in her step and a smile on her face.

"Ila…" he murmured.

She tilted her head as she stared up at him. "It's been a long time."

That it had, so long he hardly remembered. And he definitely couldn't remember the last time someone had called him Malcom. That name had been lost a long time ago, both because it sounded wrong in his mouth whenever he said it aloud, and was something tying him to the past in a place he didn't want to be.

She'd said the name loud, people must've heard, but they turned back to minding their own business, which was more than Album had come to expect out of the up and coming hero students. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to dredge up long forgotten information about her.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Malcom. And now I've finally found you. I saw you in the sports festival, but I wasn't sure how to approach you. I figured becoming one of your fellow students would help me talk to you casually." She looked down at her shoes, "I honestly didn't expect you to remember me." Oh Album remembered her, he could never have completely forgotten. Even though he'd wanted to for so long.

"What do you want, Ila. It's been a long time, and I'd prefer to leave the past behind now." He hated to admit it, but things had been going great for him lately. He didn't want something to mess it up.

"I had to wait until I was old enough, strong enough. But now we're going back."

"We?" Album asked. She nodded.

"All of us. You were the only one I couldn't find, but now I have."

"What do you want me to do." he grumbled.

"You know what I want. What we want, what _you _want. Come with us, we're going to burn it to the ground." Album didn't even have to ask 'burn what' to know. "No one's going to have to go through what we did again. Never again."

"And how long will this take."

"You know how far out it is. Probably days."

Album shook his head because unlike before, he couldn't just disappear for days on end. People would notice. "We're going this weekend, so you have time to think about it." She said. "But I think you should go, it would be good closure."

* * *

Monoma narrowed his eyes across the cafeteria at the girl he'd never seen before talking to Album. Only god knew why she was, considering Album was both stupid and rude. "What are you looking at?" Kendo murmured, looking over at where Monoma was looking.

"Nothing." Monoma grumbled.

"You're looking at Album and that new girl. Any particular reason why?" Monoma didn't answer. "You better not go over there just to be mean."

"Moi? I would never do that." Monoma said, smirking at her. She gave him an unimpressed look and sighed shaking her head. "However, I should properly welcome her to UA." Monoma glanced back over to see her putting a hand on Album's shoulder and he hated to admit it. But he nearly tripped going over to them he moved so fast.

Kendo got up and walked with him. "I don't need a babysitter." He said.

"I'm not your babysitter, I'm your friend. And as your friend I'm going to make sure you're not going to do anything you'll regret because you're jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS." And covered his mouth, not having meant to say it that loud. Kendo only giggled.

"Sure, sure. It's not like you're the only person he's paid this much attention to since he got here, and now there's this new girl and he's had more than a one minute discussion with her?" Kendo sounded appalled. "Don't think I missed the side glances you've been giving them. Especially after she called him Malcom."

"She mistook him for someone else." Monoma grumbled.

"Then why've they been talking so long."

"I don't know." Monoma growled.

"Unless that's his real name, and you're the one who's been mistaken this entire time."

Monoma gritted his teeth.

"And it's… not like she's only been here for half a day and she knows his name. They're probably childhood friends, they probably had a romance."

"Kendo, shut up." Monoma hissed, and they fell silent because now they were too close to say anything.

"You're smiling too wide." He elbowed her, she kicked his leg, they both smiled through the pain.

"Album, and… oh I don't know you're name. You're new here aren't you?" Monoma said. Album and her stopped their conversation and the girl turned to him. Monoma didn't like her. He really. Didn't. like her.

"Oh, hi. My name's Ila." And she smiled kindly.

Monoma wanted to dunk that smile in acid. "Hi, I'm Monoma." He said cheerfully, ignoring Album's glare, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She nodded, still smiling. "So, why exactly did you call Album, Malcom hm? Did you get confused or…"

"Album? I suppose that must be an alias he picked, his real name is Malcom."

"Oh? Do you know his… full name?"

Album gritted his teeth and moved to stop her, but it was too late, "Malcom Amish Wong." Now who knows what Monoma could find out about his family, and their history.

"Malcom Amish Wong." Monoma said, the letters feeling foreign.

"Just call me Album. I changed it a _very _long time ago. And I didn't exactly want anyone to know my real name." especially Monoma.

"Oh." Ila looked sheepish and turned away, having the decency to look ashamed.

"We won't tell anyone, right Monoma?" Kendo clapped him hard on the back.

"We sure won't." Monoma said, barely able to keep his smile through the pain. Did she really have to hit that hard?

"But to know his name before he changed it, you guys would've had to have been pretty good friends before."

"Something like that." Album said. "Now, we should probably go, don't want to miss lunch completely."

Kendo nodded in understanding, but Monoma knew something was going on. There was something wrong with that Ila girl, something suspicious, and Monoma wasn't jealous, but he did have to find out what they were up to.

He knew Album, he was always involved in something, whether it be trying to murder his family, letting villains into the USJ, or getting blackmailed by yours truly.

And he could sense there was something afoot right now, and he would figure out what it was by doing what he did best. Being sneaky, eaves dropping on their conversations and such. Did he have time to do that? Not really, but Monoma didn't like secrets being kept from him, so he was going to figure out what it was. "Monoma, let it go." Kendo said as they walked back to their table.

"It's already forgotten." Monoma assured her, waving his hand. It might've been the biggest lie he'd ever told her.

But who could blame him? If he said he was going to pursue this she'd go out of her way to stop him and that just wouldn't do because he really _didn't _have enough time to eavesdrop AND deal with Kendo. So lies would have to do for now.

Besides, lies were okay if he was doing it to uncover the truth, right? And even if that wasn't the case he didn't much care. He was going to get to the bottom of this. And he wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

* * *

**A/N Sooo, this chapter's a lil boring, but it's a setup chapter, so more will happen next time to, and it will be explained too since Monoma knows what's going on about as much as you do right now. Still, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the girl's name is I-L-A, and you say it how its spelled. Hope you liked it, reviews are love, see you next time. Byeee!**


	17. Chapter 17

First thing was first, Monoma was actually tired and needed to go home. He didn't work Monday's after all. Because Monday's in general usually sucked and he didn't want to put up with anymore shit after school on those days.

So, he went home. He thought about stalking Ila to find out where she was going, but that was something Album would do, and Monoma didn't engage in villain behavior… most of the time.

So Monoma left. He didn't exactly have a far walk, but all he wanted to do, was lay down and sleep. "You're supposed to have more energy than this," He grumbled to himself. But it was hard to keep his upbeat, ready for anything attitude when everything seemed so pointless.

Monoma didn't have anything to look forward to. And even when he was with people all day long because of work, he still felt all alone. Monoma went to unlock his front door and go inside. And of course, when he opened it, no one was inside. No one ever was really.

Then, he heard a door opening to the right of his apartment, and lots of screaming. Monoma looked over and saw a man be shoved out of the door. His back hit the railing and the door slammed shut.

He just sat there for a moment and Monoma wondered if he was unconscious. But the man looked up, and at him. Monoma froze and thought about turning around and walking back inside as if he hadn't seen anything. But then he thought of what a hero would do and slowly closed his front door and went over to the man.

The least he could do was check if he was alright.

The first thing he noticed, was the man's eyes were sunken and shadowed, very tired. He looked up at Monoma, his eyes weary, but at the same time, Monoma didn't think he'd run. Whether that was because he didn't want to or simple couldn't, he didn't know. "Hey, so um…" fuck this was awkward. Monoma hadn't been expecting this to be so difficult, but he'd never had to ask if someone was alright, and the only person he knew how to comfort was himself. "Are you okay?"

The man sat there for a moment, staring at Monoma, before slowly getting up with help from the railing. "I'm alright." When risen to his full height, he was about as tall as Monoma with a slight build. He didn't look like someone who could win against anyone in a fight. "I'm just going to take a walk. When I get back, he'll have calmed down."

"Who?" Monoma asked. Though he knew very well who. It was whoever the other man in the apartment was. The man didn't answer but smiled kindly.

"My name is Rui, what's your name?"

"Monoma…"

"Well Monoma-kun, thank you for your concern, but you needn't worry yourself any." Though his back must've been bruised and his muscles aching, he stood straight, his hands folded together in front of him.

"Well… I don't have anything to do today. I could walk with you." Monoma offered. While it wasn't the exact truth, as Monoma did have some homework to do, he'd rather put it off as long as possible.

"Oh, well, I don't want to keep you from anything. And of course we don't know each other very well."

"Nonsense. We know each other's names, that's enough." Monoma linked arms with Rui, afraid he might flinch away, but he seemed alright with the physical contact, no fear in his eyes.

"I suppose it would be rude to refuse." He murmured.

"It would." Monoma affirmed, and took the stairs down to the dark street where the shady apartment complex was clearly visible. "So, I've never seen you here before. Are you new."

"My boyfriend and I just moved in." Rui said.

"And… were you guys fighting?" Monoma hoped he wasn't being too nosy. Or, he knew he was, but he hoped Rui didn't comment on it. He didn't.

"We've been having problems lately." Rui said, frowning. "I moved to this part of Japan a couple months ago and I didn't have much money. It was a bad situation, but Caz gave me a place to live."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Rui paused. "We first started out as roommates and then one day Caz said he liked me. I thought he meant as a friend, but I suppose I was just blind as that wasn't right. I finally understood when he meant a couple weeks later when another one of my friends opened my eyes. I knew Caz had problems going into it, but I thought I could overlook those things. And I really just wanted him to be happy."

"What about you though, are you happy?"

Rui's smile seemed sad, almost fake somehow. It reminded Monoma's of his own, but softer. "I'm happy that he's happy. Anyway, Monoma-kun I'm sure you don't want to hear about this. What about you, do you have anyone?"

Monoma did want to know, he was nosy by nature, he also wanted to help though. But Rui had offered him something he simply couldn't refuse. The chance to talk about himself. "No, unfortunately. No one worthy of me, anyway." Album crossed Monoma's mind, but he instantly pushed that gorilla out.

"And what about school. You look like you're in high school maybe?"

"That's right. I'm a freshmen, and I also go to UA."

"Oh, isn't that school the best for upcoming heroes in all of Japan?"

"Yup." Monoma said proudly, crossing his arms, smirking. "And I got in." he couldn't help but brag.

"That's amazing Monoma-kun!" Rui seemed genuinely happy for him. "What's your quirk?"

"Well what's yours?"

"Oh, it's nothing special." Rui tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind his ear. "I don't really like to talk about it."

"Well, I can copy other quirks." Monoma revealed. "By touching the person."

Rui tensed slightly and glanced at him, probably wondering if he would use that quirk to expose Rui's own. Monoma was half tempted to because of his own curiosity, but also realized that would destroy any trust he'd gained. Of course, that would only be if Rui saw him copy his quirk. But Monoma could have it copied for up to five minutes after touching the person. And he didn't want to seem insensitive, but at the same time… what Rui didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

They continued walking, silence heavy. Monoma needed to break it somehow, but he also didn't want to engage in awkward small talk. He glanced at Rui, and then down again, "Why do you stay?" Monoma asked.

"Stay?"

"With your boyfriend."

"Oh…" Rui didn't seem to want to talk about his boyfriend, but Monoma wanted to know. The guy seemed like a pushover, the kind of guy who gave money to the homeless just because. He hated to say it, but Monoma knew he could use that. For what, he wasn't sure, but he could use it.

"I stay because I want to change him, I suppose."

Monoma wrinkled his nose, "You can't change people. People don't really change, ever. Not unless they want to."

"I'm realizing that more and more. But I think I can still make him want to. I want to help him."

Monoma wanted to burst his bubble, but it wasn't his place to do so. "At the same time, Monoma-kun, don't go into a relationship expecting they will change. It leaves a rather empty feeling when they don't." before Monoma could say anything in return Rui added, "We should turn around now."

Monoma nodded and they turned around and walked back to the apartment complex.

When they got back, Rui went to his apartment and knocked on the door. But Monoma heard none of their conversation because he went into his own home and closed his door. He couldn't help Rui if Rui didn't want his help, and Monoma had his own problems. As much as he hated to admit it, he had too much going on in his own life to be invested in someone else's.

He glanced at his backpack, thrown on the floor, and thought of all the homework he had stowed away inside. Eventually, he ignored it, and just went to bed. No use in doing it, when he'd been tired since he woke up.

He would just get the answers wrong anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Monoma woke up. Today, he was going to figure out what was going on with Ila and Aldumb, and he knew just how to do it too. The plan had come to him last night, before he fell asleep.

Now it was time for action. Not because he was jealous, not because he wanted Album to pay more attention to him, but because he was a good person. And sensed when someone was being manipulative. And Ila was definitely manipulating.

He wasn't sure how she was doing it, but considering Album's stupidity, it probably hadn't been hard. He got up, got ready for school, and sat on the couch staring at the wall opposite.

Another day, another step closer. He took a deep breath, and left. When Monoma got to school, Album was already in class. He could see him in the back and Aizawa-sensei up front.

So Monoma went to his own class and took his seat. A couple people were missing still, so he wasn't the last one. He hated being the last one. The stares were so awkward.

"Hey Monoma," Kendo said, walking up. "Me and some others were going to go to the movies after school today, want to come?"

Yes. "I'll check my schedule. I _am _often busy, after all."

She only smirked and shrugged. He knew she didn't think he was actually busy, but he was. And Monoma had grown close to Class-B as much as he'd tried not to. He would love to go with them. But he didn't have an hour and a half, and he didn't really have the extra money for a movie either, so it didn't really matter. The last time he'd watched a film was years ago.

Monoma waited until lunch. He had to get Ila alone somehow though, without Album around as well for this plan to work. So he waited at the entrance to the cafeteria and he saw Ila got up to grab something. A fork, napkin, it didn't matter.

Then he slipped in and walked towards Album's table, brushing his hand along Album's back. Album turned at the touch, but Monoma was already walking quickly away, towards Ila.

Album's quirk was useful, he'd found it out some time ago, after touching Album. It was after their first fight behind the school. He'd been curious, and angry too at getting hit in the face, so he'd revealed Album's quirk to himself. He kept his face turned away and made sure no one was looking when he let his own face melt off, replaced by Album's much uglier one.

"Ila, we need to talk, alone." It was strange hearing Album's voice from his own mouth, but Monoma ignored it and kept his face painfully blank like Album's was most of the time. Ila smiled, "Okay." She said and followed him out of the cafeteria into the hall.

Monoma knew she was planning something, but he had to figure out what. This conversation could either go very right or very wrong, depending on what he said.

Monoma took a deep breath and decided on, "I need you to tell me about everything."

"What do you mean everything?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." He hoped she did.

"You mean about this weekend?"

"Yes."

She grinned, "So that means you want to go."

Monoma didn't know where she was talking about, but he nodded. "So tell me."

This time she took a deep breath and clenched her fists. Monoma prepared himself for a long story as she said, "Okay."

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! I was wondering... with Album's quirk he can only copy a person's face once, so for example he can't copy Daniel's face again. Would the same restriction apply to Monoma? I genuinely don't know. Regardless, this chapter took a little longer because my previous computer broke and I had to wait for a new one. Still hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love!**


	18. Chapter 18

"So, a while ago, I decided to gather up all our old classmates. All of them were on board with going back."

"Back where?" Monoma asked, interrupting her story.

She looked him as if he were crazy, "Malcom, I know you're forgetful, but honestly."

"It's Album."

"Right, Album." She frowned, shaking her head. That would most likely be difficult for her to remember. "The school. We're all going back to the school. To burn it to the ground."

"Well, I'm always up for burning things." Monoma wasn't an arsonist, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to watch things burn. Candles, matches, camp fires. Something mesmerizing about it.

"Interesting. That wasn't what you were saying before. I thought you had a life now? A life you couldn't leave for a couple days, what changed?"

A couple days? That was too long. Fuck. It was fine, Album would just have to deal with what Monoma set into motion. The only problem was Monoma didn't want her and Album alone together, and so ever since she'd said they were going somewhere, Monoma had decided he would butt in. But he didn't have days. And it sounded like Album hadn't planned to go. And now he was making Album go. Monoma had unwittingly given this girl what she wanted.

He wanted to die and kill her at the same time. He did neither. "So, why did you all decide to burn the school now of all times." He asked ignoring her question.

Ila was silent and sighed, grabbing Monoma's-or rather Album's hands. "I was scared before." She admitted. "I was scared because they broke me so completely. And I didn't know how to put myself back together, for years. I let them control me so much. I hate to admit it, but it's only now after years have passed that I'm ready to do what I should've done a long time ago. Burn that school to the ground."

Monoma had so many questions about how they broke her, about what was happening, about what this school had done. But Monoma was disguised as Album, and the only way to keep his cover was to not ask those questions Album was already supposed to have answers to. Something told him not even Album was dumb enough to forget something like this.

Monoma didn't know how much time he had left, however, it couldn't be long. He had to wrap this up. "So, what time, what day?"

"We've decided Friday, right after school, meet me outside, and we'll go to the others."

Monoma nodded silently, "Alright, I'll be there, see you later Ila." A rather abrupt end to their meeting, but Monoma had to go, he could feel his own quirk failing him. He turned, and started walking towards the cafeteria, when Album came out at that exact moment.

Monoma froze. Shit, everything was going up in flames, and the only thing Monoma didn't like to watch burn was himself.

"Two Mal-I mean, Albums?"

Monoma felt Album's quirk melt away as his own reached the time limit. Monoma managed to smile lightly, though it was strained, "Hey."

Album looked from Monoma to Ila and then back to Monoma. "You bast-"

"Hey, language." Monoma interrupted.

"What are you doing walking around with my face!"

Ila frowned and bit her lip, "he wanted to know what we were doing this weekend and what was going on, I thought it was you and that you changed your mind so I…" Ila trailed off.

"Yes, and now I know everything." Monoma said smirking. He really was a genius.

Album simply glowered and came stomping over towards him. Monoma took a few steps back, only to run into Ila's hands, as she stopped him from backing up further and into her.

Album bent and wrapped his arms around Monoma's waist, flinging him over his shoulder. "What do we do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't need to know this. I don't _want _him to know this."

"Didn't stop you from snooping into MY private life." Monoma growled, hitting Album's back. "Let me go you gorilla!"

"Not in your life you friggin weasel."

"I'm sorry, I thought he was you." Ila murmured, and took a deep breath. "Okay, I can fix this mistake."

"How, I already know everything!" Monoma said, focusing on kicking Album.

"How can you fix it?" Album asked.

"I know someone, they can erase his memory of this conversation."

"They can?"

Monoma froze. Oh no, he did NOT want that. That was not going to happen. Not only because he didn't want to forget the information he'd worked hard on gathering, but he also refused to let some inexperienced moron mess with his head. They would probably turn him into some stupid human, all thoughts fleeting like Album.

Monoma would die before he became like that moron. "Look, wait, we can talk about this." Monoma said, writhing even more violently than earlier.

"That's a good idea." Album said. Of course he thought it was a good idea that moron, he wasn't thinking of the consequences.

"If you do this I will never forgive you." Monoma growled, kicking and punching Album.

"I can live with that." Album grumbled dryly.

"Wait, no, we can make a deal-watch where you put your hands!" how was no one hearing this. Or did they and they were all just ignoring him. That was definitely possible. And not only was it possible it was plausible.

"Well maybe if you weren't thrashing around like a toddler, I could pay more attention!"

"You better remove your hands from my person this instant you gorilla and you better not touch my ass again or I will murder you!"

Ila groaned, looking like she wanted to bang her head against a wall. "Oh yeah, you're in a REALLY good position to murder me." Album said sarcastically.

"You better shut up and let me go or I'm gonna smack YOUR ass and there's nothing you can do to stop me because I AM in a PERFECT position to do that."

"Do it, I dare you."

Monoma hadn't been expecting that, he just thought Album would let him go after that threat. But Monoma wasn't one to not follow through on his threats so he did, as hard as his position would allow.

Album's grip loosened in surprise and Monoma wriggled out, falling harshly to the floor. It hurt like hell, pain rocketing through his body. But Monoma ignored that and jumped to his feet, running as fast as he could back into the cafeteria filled with people.

He was pretty sure Album screamed something like, 'I'll get you for this', but he closed the door and hurried over to his table too fast to be sure.

* * *

After school, Monoma had mixed feelings about walking home. He wasn't exactly scared of Album and Ila but he was scared of what kind of mess their stupidity could get him into.

He thought about asking someone to walk him home, but Album would probably just knock down his door like an oaf even if he did make it safely home. Plus, he didn't want anyone seeing where he was living. And he didn't want Ila to see either. He did have work today, lots of clients lined up after school so he couldn't sit there and contemplate too long.

Down where his home was there was a lot of twisty alleys. He figured he would lose Album and Ila, go attend to his clients, and by the time he got home, it would be too late. Plus, they'd probably never even find his home, so if he could shake them he could get home without incident.

Now the question of if he could shake them. He had faster reaction time than Album when it came to fighting which was why he'd always considered himself "faster". However, when it came to running, Album had longer legs, and more energy than he did too.

This was terrible. He couldn't ask someone to walk him home, couldn't go straight to work, couldn't stay at school and wait around. And shaking them was risky. But he did know those streets better than them. But he also had bright blonde hair that they could easily follow.

This was the only chance he had though. He refused to let Albutt win, and he also refused to let some stranger start poking around in his head. And the only way to do that was to go all out.

But Monoma was fine with that. It was his specialty anyway. He couldn't be sure if anyone was following him, or if Album and Ila were even that desperate, but he took off as soon as he was off school grounds anyway, in the direction of his alley way home.

Monoma entered the dark street, and ran down, looking back once to check if anyone was following him. While doing that, Monoma felt himself run into something solid, which shouldn't have been possible because he could've sworn there wasn't a wall at the end of this alley.

"Oof," Monoma fell backwards and would've hit the ground, but he felt arms wrap around his waist to steady him.

"Falling for me already?" Monoma turned back around to see Album's stupid face in his field of vision. Monoma bit his cheek and pouted. Cheesy pickup lines were supposed to be his thing.

"No, just nearly fainted from how ugly you look today-or rather every day."

"You weren't even looking at my face when you fell."

"Nearly fell."

"But didn't fall cus I caught you."

Monoma flushed red from irritation and embarrassment. "I didn't need you to catch me, you gorilla! I would've done it all on my own!"

"But you didn't."

Damn, Monoma was supposed to be the one seducing people and making heart rates speed up too, not the gorilla.

"Now, if we're done with the banter-"

"-You started it."

"-Then I believe it's time for us to go blondie."

Monoma hated that name but didn't comment and turned to see Ila at the start of the alley, and Album was of course, in front of the other end. Which meant he had no escape. He must've taken too long plotting his escape route and given them enough time to block it.

Album also didn't seem mad about earlier, which was strange. Monoma half thought he would beat him up when they saw each other, not flirt. Or maybe Album hadn't seen it as flirting, god knew he was a moron. "Why do you want to erase my memory so bad huh?" Monoma challenged, not bothering to try and break out of Album's grip.

He finally figured out why Album had caught him instead of let him fall. Now his arms were iron, preventing Monoma's escape. This must've been Ila's plan. Album was too dumb for this. Which only proved his theory that she was dangerous. "Why?" Album asked, "Because you can't shut your damn mouth. AND I don't want you to know anything about this. So I'm shutting it down before I turn in to another one of your crazy plans. I'm also making sure you can't get blackmail on me again."

"Wait this is important enough for blackmail?" Monoma hadn't known it was that important but silently thanked Album for the information.

"What…" Album was dumb but he seemed to realize he'd just revealed something he shouldn't. "You bitch…"

"Is that all you can call me?"

"Well you are, you're always calling me a gorilla even though I'm not! So if anything, you're the one calling me the wrong name!"

"I never said it was the wrong name, I acknowledge that I'm a bitch, and I'm proud of it. You, however, can't seem to accept that you're a moronic gorilla. Though that is an insult to gorilla's I suppose."

Album's grip was slowly constricting more, though he probably didn't even realize how tight he was squeezing. Monoma had worked him up too much for that. Still Monoma bore the pain with an easy smirk, even if he knew there would be bruises around his middle tomorrow it didn't matter. He'd already formulated a plan of escape.

Monoma let a small portion of the pain he was feeling shine through on his face, "Album, that's a little tight, isn't it?"

Album glared at him but loosened his grip. He loosened it too much though and it was enough for Monoma to free an elbow and jab him in the chest with it. Album released him and Monoma took off, already hearing Ila's footsteps running after him. "You little shit!" Album coughed.

"You should be grateful!" he could've jabbed him in the throat, but had decided on not killing him.

Album cursed his name and Monoma glanced back to see him getting up and running too. Then, he turned around and kept going. Monoma felt a little dizzy from so much activity, but since rent wasn't his main concern, eating habits were slightly better. That was how he had made it this far.

He kept running hearing their labored breaths behind him and his own. He might've given up, if they'd wanted to do anything else. But his mind was a place only he was allowed to be in, with thoughts only he was allowed to hear, and memories only he was allowed to remember. Nobody was going to know what went on inside his mind. Not his best friend, and certainly not a stranger.

"Listen, we can talk about this!" He called again, looking for other side alleys to dodge into. He found none, only the tall chain link fence that was coming. Could he scale it before they got to him?

One thing was for sure, he never thought he'd be running from Aldumb and his stupid girlfriend. He jumped on to the fence, the metal biting into his hands. Neither of them said anything to his statement, they were probably focusing more on running like he should be doing.

He tried to climb up the fence but it wasn't going well. He glanced behind him at Ila closing in and Album right behind her. It gave him an idea.

He still tried to climb as high as possible, but still couldn't get over the fence before they got to him. He was too high up for Ila to reach, but Album grabbed his leg.

He kicked Album off, and using his head as a boost, Monoma leaped over the last little bit of fence.

Perfect. By the time they climbed the fence, he would be gone.

Monoma took off down the alley, and cut around the corner. He remembered he still had to work today, and that thought nearly sapped the rest of his energy. He'd taken too long already. He had to hurry.

Turning, he saw no one behind him and ran into something else. Monoma fell to the ground and looked up at the guy he'd bumped. Damn, he was supposed to be more graceful than this.

He told himself it was just an off day. Usually all his plans went off without a hitch and words never failed him like they had today. But it was just a strange time, and he'd feel better in the morning. "Sorry sir, I didn't see you there."

The man turned to look at him and Monoma barely stopped himself from cringing. Burly beard, and knarly teeth. And Monoma didn't want to stereotype but he screamed murderer. He took a step forward and growled, "I'll teach you to look where you're going."

Monoma didn't want to be taught anything, but he had to admit, he really did have to start watch where he was going. "Oh, that's not necessary, I was just going." Monoma tried to smile, but it probably came out as a grimace and nervous looking.

He really had to get out, but Album and Ila were back the way he'd come, and this guy was blocking his way home. Monoma felt a hand on his arm and without thinking struck out as hard as he could.

He couldn't explain it, but the touch sent cold shivers up his spine in a way no one else's touch had. Not even strangers. Monoma actually loved touching people, loved how warm they felt, how alive, how real. But that touch was different. It had felt cold and lacked everything he'd associated with touch.

The man bent over, hissing and cussing, and once again like with the rich man in the parking lot. All Monoma could do was sit there and stare for several minutes. He wasn't sure why his body wouldn't move, but it wouldn't.

Finally, as the man rose, Monoma took a step back, and turned to race out of the alley back the way he'd come. He didn't look back this time, not only scared of what he would run into, but also scared of what he would see behind him if he did.

He saw Album and Ila, they were talking in front of the chain gate. Monoma's worst fear right now was that they would let the man behind him have him. But he refused to even think about it.

Then, however, he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him behind the corner. He tried to scream but no sound would come out, all he could do was make a strangled sound in the back of his throat, so quiet, he knew no one had heard it.

* * *

"Ugh, stupid shit got away. What are we going to do? Now that he knows we don't want him telling anyone I know that moron is going to tell everyone who will listen!" Album crossed his arms and sighed. His chest hurt, and so did his head. Album rubbed the spot Monoma had pushed off of. "Little brat probably ran all the way home by now."

"You're probably right." Ila conceded. "We should go back then. If we go back straight the way we came, we should be able to get out of these confusing backstreets."

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right." Album grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. It's probably nothing, let's go."

Ila nodded and they turned, starting to climb back up and over the chain link fence.

* * *

**A/N Muhahahaha see you next week.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ila dropped down to the other side, but as Album swung one leg over he heard something that made him pause and listen. It was very faint but Album could've sworn he heard a cry in the distance. Not too far, but not close.

It gave him pause because he recognized it. He didn't know why he recognized it, as he'd only ever heard Monoma cry once or twice, but at the same time no one else could make such a high-pitched annoying whine cry. "Monoma…" Album murmured.

"What?" Ila asked.

Should he go investigate? The annoying brat probably just fell and scraped his hand or something and was throwing a temper tantrum. At the same time, they had been chasing him, and Monoma hadn't seemed too keen on getting his memory erased so the only reason he'd be making any noise was if he wanted to be heard.

And admittedly, Album wanted to know why.

"I'll be right back." He told Ila.

"Where are you going?"

"I just thought I heard something, I'll be back in a minute." Album put his leg back over the fence and jumped down. He still heard the whining cry, but Ila didn't seem to notice it, even though he saw her trying to hear.

As he went further down the alley, the cries got louder, and Album's feet moved faster. Finally, he heard the crying right behind the corner. And he thought of a plan. He pictured Monoma on the ground, crying about whatever he was crying about. Album would run in there, scoop him up, and not let go this time. Not too tight, not too loose, but a perfect grasp.

Album took a deep breath and surged around the corner to find a scene not quite like he'd imagined. Monoma was on the ground, shirt torn, blood seeping from his neck from what looked like a bite, a man on top of him, holding a knife and pressing his mouth to Monoma's.

Album could only stand and stare for several seconds before his body seemed to move on it's own. He shoved the guy off of Monoma and slammed his fist into the man's face, punching him right in the nose.

The man fell and Album kicked him in the ribs, once, twice, three times.

Monoma's cries were louder now that nothing was obstructing him. Album was going to kill this man.

The man grunted and grabbed Album's foot, yanking him on to the ground. Album fell hard, his back hitting the cement, knocking the air out of him. "Ow, fuck!" he grunted. "Damn." He glanced up to see the man's foot coming down to stomp on him.

Album rolled out of the way, fighting instincts taking over. The man still had his knife out and pointed at Album. Album didn't really care. He'd fought people with knives before, Adrien loved them, they were his preferred weapon choice. So he learned how to deal with it.

Basically, don't fight fair. This wasn't class. It was kill or be killed. Album really wanted to just kill the guy, but unless he was able to get the knife from the man's hands, that was unlikely. So his best option was to first incapacitate, and then run. Monoma was dead weight, but that was alright. Album could adapt, and most likely, the guy would give up anyway.

So, from his crouched position on the ground, he flung himself at him, and barreled right into the man. Album saw the flash of his knife, coming, and put up his hands just in time to shield his face. He felt it dig into his forearm and Album grunted, pain shooting up his entire limb. Album stood up quickly to avoid being stabbed again and kicked the man hard. Once in the stomach, and again and again. For the finishing blow, he kicked the man in the balls, watching his face twist with pain.

Album backed up and then turned to grab Monoma. Monoma wasn't crying anymore, but he still looked in a daze. If Album were being honest he felt in a daze too.

He tugged Monoma to his feet, but he fell to the ground again. Damn, he couldn't even walk, probably too in shock. Album knew they should go back the way they came, and go back over the fence and run out of the alleys into the crowded streets. That would be the easiest way to lose the guy. But even with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he knew it would be too awkward and slow to carry Monoma up the fence. Too dangerous as well.

So the only option was to run the opposite direction, deeper into the alley. Monoma whimpered, he didn't look too well, but there was no time to ask if he was alright, and there wasn't any time to do anything else either.

So he wrapped his arms around Monoma and hoisted him up. By now the man was starting to recover and he knew they had to go quickly, so he started running. As fast as he could, barreling through the darkness, barely able to see a thing.

He took turns where turns where available and silently hoped they didn't run into a dead end.

They didn't.

But he did run into a man, coming from the opposite direction they were going. Album was relieved that they ran into someone who was not the crazy maniac chasing them. He took a quick glance behind to see the man still running after them, and he looked even angrier than before. Album gritted his teeth and kept running. Still, he felt the need to warn the other stranger of the oncoming danger. "Hey! Watch out, there's some maniac on the loose!"

The man paused and stared at Album confusedly, before turning to look down the alley. Album knew the moment the man saw the other's knife.

He took a couple steps back and then started running too.

They continued, taking several turns, and back alleys. Eventually, the man running with them stopped and turned around, maybe to check if the guy with the knife was still chasing them. He was.

But the man didn't turn back around and keep running he just stood there, watching the guy come. Album didn't know how but he could sense the moment the atmosphere changed. The man's body stood completely still, and then it looked like something was writhing inside him. Album saw his skin move, almost like how the ocean waves rolled onto the beach.

And the man's body contorted, bones coming out of his skin, moving in unnatural ways, yet still jaggedly, solidly, like bones are. It was disgusting, so Album turned away. When he turned back around, the guy with the knife was gone, and so was the grotesque sight from earlier. Album couldn't blame knife guy, he would've run away too if that quirk had been aimed at him.

The man turned back towards them, "You're trying to get to the apartment complex, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Album nodded.

Monoma's face was buried in his shoulder and they started walking back towards the apartment complex, which Album supposed was the only one in the area. No one said a word.

* * *

Monoma's stomach was still tight with anxiety, and he couldn't shake the feeling of hands on his body and he couldn't forget the cold biting metal of the knife against his throat.

Album's hands were warm though, compared to the man's, and compared to his own freezing ones. Monoma wished he had better circulation but he was always cold all the time. Except during summer, when he could barely stand the heat.

But all during fall and winter it was as if he could never get warm. In fact, even now, he shivered.

"It's just right around the corner." The man who wasn't Album said.

"Okay."

Monoma bit his cheek, overwhelming frustration building up inside him. He wished he could go back in time and take some other route to his apartment. Or, been looking where he was going and never run into that guy. Moreover, he wished he could change anything so he wasn't being carried back to his apartment like a fucking baby.

The entire thing just felt wrong. Monoma peeked his face out from Album's shoulder to gaze at the back of the other man's head. He hadn't been paying much attention, so he wasn't sure if the man had been there since he was first rescued or if they'd met him along the way. And by rescued, Monoma meant that Album had an insatiable need to make his life miserable and had only saved him, so he could get revenge.

Revenge for what, Monoma wasn't quite sure, but probably for meddling in things he wasn't supposed to meddle in.

The man they were traveling with, turned his head slightly, probably to look back at them. "Rui…" Monoma murmured, narrowing his eyes. It was definitely the guy he'd ran into yesterday. Strange that Monoma would run into him twice two consecutive days in a row.

"What?" Album asked.

Monoma didn't say anything and ignored the question. Rui made eye contact with him and then quickly turned back around as if nervous for some reason.

Monoma didn't like it. It made him feel as if the other was hiding something. The man no longer chased them, probably scared off somehow, or maybe he got tired.

Either way, all Monoma wanted was to go home and take a longer shower than usual. He deserved it.

"Here it is." Rui said, in that incredibly soft voice of his. Monoma had to strain to hear.

"Put me down." Monoma ordered, kicking his leg out when Album didn't complete the task fast enough. "Rui, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm, I didn't think you would remember me." Rui glanced at the ground and then back up. So it was a nervous habit.

"I am a little forgetful." Monoma admitted, but he wasn't that bad either.

"Wait you two know each other?"

"Yes." Monoma said curtly, "And now that I'm home you can leave."

Album glared at him and rolled his eyes, "Fine you stupid moron, your welcome, by the way."

Monoma just glared at Album's angry figure walking off. But he felt a small twinge of worry in his stomach. What if Album ran into that guy again? But he could handle himself right? And Monoma could feel himself start to break down with every passing second. "Wait!" Album stopped and turned around, still glaring. "You can… come inside for a bit if you want." Monoma cursed himself. The words had come out before he could stop them.

Album stared suspiciously at him for a while before slowly making his way back over.

"Are you okay?" Rui asked. Monoma snapped his head back and gnawed on his bottom lip before nodding.

"Yeah." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Um, I'm gonna go inside now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" Monoma snapped and regretted it when a look of hurt flashed through Rui's eyes. He was only worried, and Monoma wasn't angry, just tense. And it wasn't fair to yell at someone else because he was upset at something unrelated to them. "I just… nothing, never mind" Monoma shook his head and walked away before he said something else he might regret.

He took the stairs up to his apartment two at a time, Album following, and once they were both inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Monoma felt his heart beating inside his chest so rapidly, it almost hurt, and felt like it was going to burst out at any moment. Monoma took deep, shaky breaths and managed to hold it together long enough to tell Album he was showering and get in the shower. The sound of running water drowned out any other noises coming from him.

But now he had to think about what he was going to say when he had to go back out into the living room. In the end, he couldn't come up with anything and just stood there, letting the running water disguise the feeling of hands still on his body.

* * *

**A/N Ugh, one sorry it's so bad (I didn't know what else to do) two, sorry it took so long. I hope you liked, the next chapter will hopefully be better! Thanks for reading, reviews are love!**


	20. Chapter 20

Monoma stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel on the rack and dried off before slipping back into his clothes. Now he had to deal with Album in the other room and he didn't know how to do that. Monoma was good at talking to people, great at it even. But Album was the only person he had no idea how to talk to.

With him, everything had always been so complicated. They'd gone from strangers to enemies quickly, and at first it had been simple. Album hated him and Monoma felt the same. Then Album made things weird by trying to be friendly and occasionally helping Monoma out. Then they'd both made things even weirder by kissing each other just a few days ago.

Now Monoma had no idea how to act. He knew he was supposed to have forgotten that kiss. But at the same time, how was he supposed to forget something like that?

Exiting the bathroom he padded into the main room. Album sat on the couch looking as awkward as Monoma felt. Still he pushed the awkwardness down because if he started acting awkward it would only make this more awkward.

This was his apartment after all, Album was the only one who should be feeling awkward. "Hey, so about today…" Monoma thought about what this conversation could turn into. It could be an apology but it was also equally likely this would turn into a fight. "I'm sorry about trying to pry into your life."

"You should be."

Monoma ground his teeth and opened his mouth to respond but Album cut him off, "Don't say anything. It's only gong to make me want to hit you more."

"More? You mean you already want to hit me!" Album didn't say anything but his expression told Monoma all he needed to know.

"You… you gorilla! I invite you in here and all you want to do is hit me. Can't your little brain think of anything other than violence!"

"Can't you think of anything other than insulting people and spouting shit, prying and trying to get under people's skin!"

"I don't do that!" Monoma knew that was a lie and Album knew it too.

Album stood up and was in front of him so fast Monoma had barely seen him move. He almost retreated backwards but stood his ground and glared up at Album. "Listen here, you better forget everything you heard today. I don't have time to babysit and get you out of trouble. But in case you forgot where I came from, it was the villains. Villains don't play nice and neither do I. So stay out of my way."

Monoma tried to calm his heart and smirked a little, "Is that a threat?"

"It's just better for everyone if you don't get involved, got it?"

"Well I don't really care what's better for everyone."

"It's better for you too."

"Are you warning me not to follow you on Friday? Is that what you have me back against the wall for?"

"Yes."

Monoma reached up and grabbed Album's collar, yanking him closer. He felt his own heart rate speed up even though he was in control here. "I dare you to make me stop."

Album's eyes narrowed but he remained silent for several minutes, "Act as tough as you want Monoma, but not even you can hide everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll admit your voice is pretty confident but your body betrays you."

"What are you…" Monoma hadn't noticed until Album said that but now he could feel his entire body shaking. And it wouldn't stop no matter how he tried.

"Just drop it, okay. My past life is none of your business anyway."

Monoma wasn't really paying attention to him anymore though. It wasn't fair. He tried to stop shaking, tried to stop thinking of that man's hands and how cold it had felt.

Monoma felt someone grab his hand and almost yanked it away before realizing it was only Album. "Look, you should just sleep. I have to get home anyway."

"Right." He murmured.

"And if you uh, need someone to talk to, I'm here." He said it so hesitantly and awkwardly and carefully too. As if now that he realized Monoma was still in pain one wrong move would destroy him.

And as much as Monoma felt that might be true right now, he also knew he was stronger than this and had faced worse too. He'd gotten through that though. Monoma would get through this too. "Oh um, okay."

"You're still shaking." Album mumbled.

"Thank you for that outstanding observation."

"Alright, whatever, I'm done with this, see you at school."

Monoma felt his heart skip a beat, "Wait!"

Album paused his advances toward the door and turned around with raised eyebrows. "Can you stay here for a little longer! Just a little."

Monoma hated being alone normally, he really didn't want to be alone right now though. "Please?"

Album sighed, "Fine, but just for a little bit, and you're also going to sleep asap."

"Okay, fine!" Monoma sat on the couch and then laid down. Album sat on the floor by the couch, his back facing Monoma. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Monoma broke it, "So, about what Ila was talking about today."

Album stayed silent.

"She was talking about this old school that you attended together. What happened there?"

"You just love pushing my buttons, don't you?" Album shook his head. "It's none of your business. Just leave it."

But Monoma didn't want to leave it. He just wanted to know because he was curious. Even though they'd known each other for a little while at this point, he realized he still knew next to nothing about Album. Meanwhile his life had been laid out in practically perfect story form for Album to read. "Come on, you know pretty much everything about me. It's my turn to know more about you. So why don't you just tell me a little."

"No, I don't have to tell you anything. Just because you're a moron that can't keep his secrets to himself—"

"—Yeah because you're a stalker."

"—Doesn't mean that I have to give up my life story."

"Aw, but don't you want me to know."

"What happened to you going to sleep?"

Monoma ignored his question and sat up, wrapping his arms around Album's neck, resting his chin on Album's shoulder. "After all that's happened I thought we had built some trust up."

Album snorted, "I trust you about as much as I trust a snake not to bite me if I step on it."

"Ouch." Monoma moved his head slightly to see Album's expression. He stared straight ahead, a little too stiff for the position to be natural. "Why so stiff, hun?"

Album finally craned his neck to stare into Monoma's eyes. "I'm trying to stop myself from punching you." Album growled.

Monoma only smirked, "Are you sure that's what you're doing. Or is there something else you're trying to hold back."

Album only glared and then turned back to stare at the wall intently. Monoma ran his hands down Album's arms, feeling goosebumps rise. He paused half way, breath catching in his throat. But he reminded himself that this was different. Because this time he was in control.

* * *

Album felt Monoma's hands hesitate for a moment before running further down until his hands were on Album's own. "What do you think you're doing?" Album murmured.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Monoma's own voice had lowered to match Album's volume, almost unconsciously.

"Maybe I don't."

"Then why haven't you pushed me away?"

Album turned so he was facing Monoma, and Monoma withdrew his hands. They stared at each other for another couple minutes before Album smirked. "You want me that bad, huh."

Maybe Monoma should be angry with that comment but he wasn't. Instead he smirked too, "Everyone wants what they can't have."

"And what can't you have."

"You." _Somebody that loves me_.

"Is that why you're always hanging around me?"

"Maybe."

Album came closer, and Monoma could practically see the cogs turning in Album's head as he tried to figure out what Monoma's game was. But Monoma was too exhausted for games. The thing was, Album didn't trust Monoma, he'd known that. But at the same time it was quite the opposite for Monoma.

In a weird way Album was one of the people he trusted the most. In a weird way, he wasn't that upset that Album knew more about him in a couple weeks than most people knew about him in years. In a weird way, despite knowing trusting Album was only going to get him in trouble one day, he didn't really care.

Album wrapped his arms around Monoma's waist and brought him closer, but that was all. Neither of them moved in any further. "So you're not going to tell me about that school."

"No. I'm not." Album said bluntly.

Then Monoma would just have to find out himself.

There was another awkward silence until Monoma said, "So how's your family doing."

"I don't know why you care, but pretty good I guess. Much better now that you aren't blackmailing me." Album glared at Monoma.

Monoma bit his lip and shrugged. "If you're looking to get an apology out of me I'm afraid you're going to be sorely disappointed."

"I'm not looking for an apology I just thought you should know about the grief you caused all of us."

"Oh I know." Monoma smirked, Album didn't like the look in his eye.

"I'm pretty sure you're a psychopath or something."

Monoma looked hurt, but Album was slowly learning to see through his fake expressions, and knew Monoma didn't actually care. "I'm no psychopath. I just know the trouble I caused, and just don't really care." He shrugged.

"You should start learning to care." Album sneered. "If you can't bring yourself to care about others, don't expect for them to care about you."

Monoma actually did bristle at that. "Why should I care? It's not like they did anything for me."

"Maybe that's because you pushed them away whenever you got the chance, isn't that right?"

"Oh don't lecture me!" Monoma stood up and retreated back to the corner of the couch. "It's not like your such a people person. You're so closed off, people can't even attempt to get close to you unless they want to get frozen solid."

"I don't do that!"

"Oh yes you do! Yes you do, you do it all the time! You do it to Midoriya, Uraraka, and all your other classmates. Hell, you even hold Ila at a distance and isn't she supposed to be your stupid childhood friend or something. It doesn't get much closer than that. But if you two are 'close' I feel sorry for whoever your consider your friends!"

"You're just getting angry at me because what I told you was the truth."

"Yes I am angry, because you're absolutely right okay! I do push people away every chance I get. Because it's better not to have something at all than to lose it! But you can't sit there and deny the truth. That's as good as lying."

"Oh yeah and you would know all about that, wouldn't you? You're always sneaking around a lying about stuff!"

"Maybe, but at least I can admit things to myself. You can't even do that. Not to mention you're one to talk." Monoma let out a bout of forced laughter, "You're entire life is one big, fat lie!"

"I'm just doing what it takes to survive!"

"Yeah?" Monoma grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. "Well so. Am. I." then he released Album's collar.

"Oh yeah, well does surviving include chase scenes in dark alleys that end with you nearly getting…" Album paused, "you know."

Yes he did, but only sent a withering look toward Album. "Well I'm still alive aren't I? So it doesn't really matter."

They both fell silent again, tension deescalating. Monoma bit his lip to try and stop the words from tumbling out but he couldn't. "I was so scared." And he hated the shake of his voice, and hated how it came out as barely a whisper. Monoma felt tears gather in his eyes and a burning lump in the back of his throat, but he forced that down. He'd already cried in the shower so he wouldn't have to do it here.

"I know." Monoma stiffened when he felt Album's arms wrap around his body, but slowly relaxed after a few moments.

Monoma rested his head on the other's chest and listened to him breathe. This situation right now felt entirely wrong, but at the same time it felt completely right too.

He didn't let himself think about it too deeply. He was too exhausted to keep awake for much longer anyway. And Monoma begrudgingly admitted that Album was warm.

So he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

**A/N Woohoo lets party in honor of our twentieth chapter and the fact that tomorrow is Monoma's birthday! Let's go! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are love!**


	21. Chapter 21

When Album awoke the next morning, Monoma was still curled into his chest, and Album still had his arms wrapped around him. Despite the uncomfortable position, Album hadn't woken up once last night.

He didn't have the heart to wake Monoma either, he'd be up soon enough.

Trying to fish his phone out of his pocket without waking Monoma, Album unlocked it to see ten texts, seven missed phone calls, and five voicemails from Daniel, each sounding more worried than the last. Album felt a little bad for not telling him, but it was hard when he knew he was going to be gone for this entire weekend. Compared to that one night was nothing.

Besides, Album was seventeen. He could mostly handle himself. He checked the time next, only to see it was ten o'clock. Which basically meant it wasn't worth going to school today. Album was about to put his phone away when he remembered Monoma.

Getting a picture of him sleeping and then teasing him about it later sounded fun. So he did that before putting the phone away and resettling his arms against Monoma.

Monoma slept nicely for about another hour and a half before waking up.

Which allowed Album another hour and a half of rest before having to deal with Monoma's temper tantrum. "Why didn't you wake me up! So we might've been a little late, but I'm not about to turn into a moron like you who just skips class whenever he feels like it!"

Album rolled his eyes and pushed Monoma off, before standing up. "Whatever, go to class if you want then."

"Well what's the point now! I've already missed half the day thanks to you, you gorilla!"

"Hey, hey, I went out of my way to help you last night so you can just shut up now and be happy I even stayed."

"Please, I did you a favor by letting you stay."

"What? That was not what happened, you begged me to stay here last night."

"I don't remember that at all."

"Pretty conveniently."

"Whatever, you can go now." Monoma crossed his arms and turned around with his back facing Album.

"I don't know why you're always so difficult and moody, but fine, I'll leave."

And he did, as fast as he could. Once outside, he could breathe a little easier and then sighed, walking away from the apartment. He hoped he didn't run into anyone else that was shady. He wouldn't be surprised if he did though, this really was a bad neighborhood.

Thankfully, he didn't run into anyone though and walked all the way home.

* * *

It was afternoon by the time he got home and Album didn't know how, but as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by Daniel on the couch, with his hands folded, staring straight at the door.

Album raised an eyebrow and shut the door with a _bam_. "How long have you been sitting there hoping I would come through the door to see you looking very disapproving?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took the day off. Now stop dodging questions."

"You didn't ask me anything."

"Where were you last night?"

"I was at a friend's." Album said, going to the kitchen for a glass of water. It was a half lie. He was at someone's place, but Monoma wasn't exactly a friend.

"Why didn't you tell me? You have that phone for a reason you know."

"I forgot."

"Well didn't you get all my texts and phone calls and voicemails?"

"Yeah, I got them this morning."

"Why didn't you get them earlier?"

"My phone was on silent. I always keep it that way because of school."

"Oh… well why didn't you tell me you were staying at a friend's house!"

"I'm pretty sure you already asked that, and I'm pretty sure I told you I forgot."

"Oh, right." Daniel frowned. "Well, is there a reason you're all bloody?"

Album looked at his arm. The bleeding had stopped a long time ago. He'd actually forgotten it was there. But now that Daniel mentioned it, the wound did hurt quite a bit. "I fell."

"It looks like something sharp stabbed you."

"There was a rock."

"Must've been a pretty sharp rock."

"It was."

They stared at each other for another minute before Daniel sighed, "Fine, you don't have to tell me what happened. But next time you go missing for an entire night I'm calling the police to search for you and if it turns out everything was fine and you wasted their time I will be mad."

"Okay." But Album didn't know how he was the one who wasted the police's time if Daniel was the one who called them. Something told him he shouldn't say that though.

So for the rest of the day it was just him and Daniel. But Album went in his room and Daniel went to the store, so he supposed it was mostly just himself.

Adrien came home from school later that day, unfortunately, because now that brat was whining to Daniel. "You didn't even ground him. You would've killed me, that's not fair. He was out the entire night without even telling you and skipped an entire day of school!"  
"Shut up." Album growled.

Adrien glared at him and then tugged on Daniel's sleeve while he was trying to make dinner. Daniel sighed, "Well, Adrien, Album's seventeen and so he's going to be an adult in less than a year. So he needs to start taking responsibility and when he gets a job, he won't be able to just skip work because he was out all night."

"So, he's not an adult yet. You should still ground him."

"Meanwhile," Daniel continued like Adrien hadn't said anything, "you're only twelve, and you still have lots of time before you're an adult, so it's my job to give you consequences for your actions. But since Album's going off soon, life will be the one giving him consequences, so I don't have to as much."

Adrien crossed his arms, "But—"

"Now why don't you go set the table."

"Album should have to do it. He's the one that skipped school all day."

"But I asked you to do it."

"Well then my answer is no."

"I _told _you to do it."

"Then my _response _is no."

Album was about to wring that kid's neck himself. Just shout at him that if he didn't do it Album was going to beat his ass. "If you set the table, you can have ice cream after dinner."

Adrien paused and then walked off to go set the table. "You briber." Album grumbled.

"I prefer to call it strategic bargaining."

They fell silent and then Daniel asked, "So are you leaving to get a job right after you turn eighteen?"

Album shrugged, "I guess probably." Album realized he didn't really know what he was going to do. If he was going to try to stay in school longer to catch up on all his missed school work.

Or if he would just go into the work force. "I don't actually know." He murmured.

"Well, don't worry about it too much quite yet. You don't have to stress too much."

"Well when should I start stressing."

"You should start stressing when you're eighteen and still have no fucking idea what you're going to do yet."

Album had a hard time believing Daniel just cussed like that but accepted it after three long minutes of thinking and just nodded in reply. That was probably a pretty good time to start panicking. "Hey, how come you can cuss and I can't." Adrien demanded, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Because I'm an adult and this is my apartment."

"Yeah, well Album's not an adult, and this isn't his apartment but you still let him cuss."

"Well Album's almost an adult."

"He's just your favorite so you let him get away with everything."

"No I don't, you're being delusional. I don't like Album better than you. And besides, if I liked Album better would I be making your favorite food right now?"

"I guess not." Adrien grumbled and poked his head out of the kitchen and back into the dining room, thank god. Album wasn't sure how much longer he was going to sanely hear Adrien's annoying voice.

Soon, dinner was done and they all sat at the dinner table. They didn't say much because most things had been said before the dinner. But they still ate and when they were done, Album went to his room and started on his homework.

He had a lot of makeup work to do.

With everything going on lately, school had been the last thing on his mind for a long time.

When Album was done doing homework, he went to bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a lightbulb.

The next morning Album dressed quickly, and made sure all the stuff he would need was in his backpack before taking off for school.

He got there somewhat early, surprisingly, because Album was almost never early, and he certainly wasn't usually early after doing lots of homework the night before. He figured it was because he'd gotten lots of rest the night before and skipped school yesterday.

School honestly sapped so much energy out of him he found it nearly impossible to work up the motivation to get ready for the next day or do anything at all after he got home. Like why did schools expect students to get up so early, go to school all day, and then have to come home and do more school?

It didn't really make sense to him.

Either way, Friday was drawing near. At first, it'd seemed so far away, but now it was like it was right upon him, ready to swallow him whole.

He also had to look after Monoma now and make sure the dumb brat didn't do anything he'd regret later. Album wasn't sure when that had become his job, but looking back, somewhere along the way Monoma had wormed his way into Album's life like a fucking rat.

And now it would feel weird if he were to suddenly leave. So Album wanted Monoma out of his business, yet didn't want him out of his life. And everything had been so much easier when they'd just hated each other.

But then Monoma went and messed it up by kissing him that night. And everything since had been different somehow. He hadn't noticed at first. But last night, when that man had Monoma and was doing _things_, all Album had wanted in that moment was to gut that man and feed his insides to Adrien.

Speaking of that other brat, Adrien had been staying out of his business lately. Album wished he could say it was because Adrien had a change of heart, but he knew it was just because Adrien was planning something big.

And it almost worried him, because Album didn't need Adrien pulling some stupid big stunt right now of all times. And it worried him because it was bad enough Monoma knew about everything but if _Adrien _somehow found out he'd just kill the damn kid and be done with it.

* * *

Adrien sighed and leaned back in his classroom chair. Things had been so boring lately. Where was all the trouble that usually followed Album wherever he went?

Adrien had nothing, Album had nothing. And if trouble wouldn't come Adrien was the type to make trouble. He'd tried to get Album in trouble with Daniel last night, but it hadn't worked. Nothing ever seemed to get under Daniel's stupid skin, and he had a way of calming Album down too when all Adrien wanted to do was rile him up.

It didn't really matter, because Adrien got the feeling that Album was about to pull something. He didn't know what, but he would figure it out. And he knew how he was going to get help too.

If there was one person that was in Album's business more than Adrien it was Monoma. And Adrien knew not only did Monoma know what was going on and why Album had been acting sort of distant lately (at least to Adrien) but he also knew how to tag along.

Monoma had a hard time keeping his mouth shut, so Adrien figured all he had to do was ask. U.A. was kind of far from his middle school, but if he ran maybe he could catch Monoma some time after school.

That was all Adrien could do really, and if it didn't work then it didn't, but he really hoped it did.

It wasn't like Adrien was worried or anything, he just hated not knowing what was going on. That's why this was such a big deal to him.

So, after school that day, Adrien started walking towards UA. Quickly, but he'd always hated running with his backpack because it was painful and weighed him down.

Normally most high schoolers would be long gone, but the way Album made him sound, Monoma seemed like the type to hold people hostage in uncomfortable conversations for the hell of it, or get himself in trouble and start a fight.

Sure enough, when he got to the building, Monoma was still there talking to that green-haired kid with freckles Adrien didn't like. He looked uncomfortable. "Hey there," Adrien said, walking up to them.

Monoma stopped talking and turned to glare at Adrien. Probably for interrupting him. "Oh yes, hello there Album's little brother."

"Name's Adrien."

"How cute." Monoma didn't sound like he thought it was very cute though.

"Hi Adrien-kun." Freckles waved at him, smiling politely, though he actually looked like he wanted nothing more than to just leave.

"What are you doing here? Album already left, if he's who you're after."

"Actually I was looking for you."

Now Monoma looked suspicious. "Why?"

"Well, it was Album that I want to discuss, but with you. He's been acting distant lately, and I just want to know the tea. And I know you have it."

"The tea?" Monoma, despite the question in his tone, smirked down at Adrien. "Little boy I do not know _what _you're talking about."

"I know there's a reason he's acting strange and ignoring me."

"Are you sad he's not giving you attention?"

Adrien gritted his teeth tightly. Monoma's voice was so condescending, Adrien just really wanted a knife he could ram into his throat. "That's not it."

"Oh, then you're worried."

"NO! I just hate not knowing things. Especially about the idiot since he can't keep a secret to save his damn life except his own secrets!"

"Okay then," Monoma paused, glancing at his nails in mock disinterest, "what will you give me?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that right now. It'll just be a little favor I've tucked away for later. I have no need for anything much right now."

"Fine." Adrien bit out, still scowling. "Now tell me what's going on with Album!"

"Alright then, I don't know everything." Monoma paused. "But, a new student joined the school recently. I assume she transferred from somewhere a little far from here. But apparently she's known Album for a long time." Monoma's smirk widened, "even longer than you. Basically she asked Album to go on this mission with her to burn down this school they hate a lot.

They're meeting this Friday, right after school. And I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't planning to go with them. You can tag along, I suppose."

"You're so generous." Adrien grumbled sarcastically, but Monoma only shrugged.

"Are you planning to come or not."

"Of course I'm planning to come. I still want to understand what's going on and your crap explanation isn't helping."

Monoma was about to respond, but another voice cut them off. "Um, what are you guys talking about." Freckles asked.

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head about Izuku. Now run along."

Adrien actually forgot the guy was there. Adrien only hoped that he didn't remember anything that was said or else Album would be pissed they told someone else.

Actually, he would probably already be pissed because Adrien knew, but that was beside the point.

"If it's about Album I think I can help." Izuku said.

"How?" Adrien asked doubtfully.

"Well, if you plan on joining him on this trip he's taking, wouldn't it be best if he allowed you to be there?"

"Well of course it would be best," Adrien rolled his eyes, "but that doesn't mean it's happening."

"I could make it happen."

"How?"

"I have ways of making people give me what I want."

"You know," Monoma smirked, "if I didn't know any better I'd say that was almost something sinister out of your mouth."

"Sinister? I just meant I'm really good at begging people."

Monoma pursed his lips and nodded, "Of course you are." He paused and then continued, "Well then, now that we have that settled I think there's something else to be said. Izuku,"

"Yes?"

"You can't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"Okay! I won't Monoma-sama. I'm just happy we get to help Album-san."

"Oh yes, me too. Just so ecstatic. It's definitely something a hero would do."

"I think so too." Izuku sighed and smiled, "Well, I'll see you later!"

Monoma hummed in agreement, "Yes, we'll see you later, darling."

They waved to Izuku as he ran off. "So. How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Monoma asked, turning.

"Get him to call you 'sama'."

"Oh that. Well you see I just asked."

Adrien got the feeling he didn't "just ask" but he didn't feel like arguing. He didn't really want Izuku involved in this, but he supposed there was no changing this now. Album was irritable anyway, so either he would kill Izuku which he probably wouldn't because he as much of an idiot as he was, Album knew that would expose himself.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Monoma, "Well, Adrien, I should probably go. Nice talking to you."

Adrien didn't know how Monoma managed to make his smile so fake sometimes and his voice so annoying, but somehow he managed. Adrien really didn't know what Album liked about this guy but it obviously wasn't his personality.

"Well it wasn't very nice to talk to you." Adrien said bluntly.

"Aw, you're so cute when you act like a jackass."

Adrien opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a finger to his lips. "Shh, I'm done talking to you." And Monoma took his finger away and started walking the opposite direction of Adrien.

Adrien's mouth went dry and he was a little speechless. He wiped his mouth where the jerks' hand had touched and grinded his teeth together. Of course he had to get the last word in. What a fucking asshole.

* * *

**A/N I have no excuse for why this took so long. Sorry for any errors tho, I wrote this when I was half asleep so yeah. I read through it, but might not have caught everything. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love!**


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien went home that day and pretended like he wasn't planning anything. He played videogames like normal, ate dinner like normal, and did his homework like normal.

Okay doing his homework wasn't normal, but Daniel made him, and Adrien was too tired to put up a proper fight.

Everything was happening too quickly. He'd only just found out about Album's plan today, and Friday was tomorrow.

He pretended not to notice, Album packing his bag with more clothes and essential things than school work. He pretended not to notice anything at all. And maybe that was more suspicious, but Adrien didn't really care.

That morning, Adrien did everything he normally would except one.

He got up early.

Daniel was still home when he got up, which alerted Adrien that it really was early, but he couldn't go back to sleep. He felt like he should tell Daniel something before he left for the entire weekend without any warning. The words were on the tip of his tongue, and he knew he wanted to say something, he just wasn't quite sure what.

"You're up early." Daniel commented. "Everything alright?"

Adrien silently nodded, staring at his older cousin. Daniel accepted his answer and turned back to the eggs.

They stood silently for several minutes before Daniel dished some out on a plate and turned around only to nearly drop the plate when something crashed into him.

Looking down, he saw Adrien's tufts of brown hair and felt his arms around his waist. "Adrien, are you okay, are you sick?" Daniel put the plate down and wrestled his face away to feel his forehead. It felt normal, but then it didn't explain the odd behavior. Then Daniel wondered if Adrien was about to do something bad, or if he'd already done something.

"Did you break something? I'm not angry if you did."

"Can't I just hug you?"

"Well…" Daniel paused, "I mean yes it's just that… oh nothing, never mind." Daniel said, wrapping his arms around Adrien too.

They stayed together for a minute or two before Adrien pulled away. He couldn't describe the feeling in his gut, but it didn't make him feel good.

He shook it off though, everything was going to be fine. It was just one weekend… just one.

Album got up later, after Daniel had already left. "You're up early." He commented to Adrien who shrugged.

"Not that early."

"Don't give me that. You're literally never up till the last minute."

"Well I just woke up earlier today, Aldumb! Leave me alone would ya."

"Fine." Album said, still glaring. He couldn't believe it, Adrien had used the name Monoma always called him. Both of them would be the death of Album someday. "Idiot." He grumbled.

He went off to school that day, deciding to ignore Adrien's weirdness of that morning. But Monoma was acting weird too. He ignored Album all day long, which hadn't happened ever in the time that Album had known him.

Monoma was always looking to start an argument with him, always looking to make his life _that _much more miserable. But today he didn't say anything. Not. One. Thing. All day.

But Album decided to ignore that too, Monoma must be having an off day, or maybe he was still shaken up. It didn't matter, neither Adrien's nor Monoma's weirdness mattered.

He was leaving today, for the whole weekend. And he was going to burn that wretched school the ground. No more long nights in complete darkness, no more beatings, no more blood, for him or any other kid ever again.

* * *

Monoma watched Album out of the corner of his eye but didn't go up to him all day. He realized that might appear suspicious, but he didn't want his mouth to accidentally run away with him and tell Album all of his plans.

Regardless, he could feel Album's stare on him all day, Midoriya's too. He wanted to march up to that green-haired suck up and poke his eyeballs. He was all about politeness except when it came to staring, apparently.

It was even more annoying because whenever he looked at Midoriya, Midoriya looked away. Brat.

Later into the school day, Monoma started feeling nervous, and he wasn't exactly sure why. Well, he did know why, but this plan shouldn't affect him so much. Unlike Adrien and Midoriya, he didn't have anyone who would miss him. He was the only person who wasn't really taking a huge risk here.

He was still nervous though.

When the school bell finally rung, Monoma followed Album out, careful to stick to the shadows as to not give himself away. The hallways were so busy, Album didn't even think to notice him.

Album met Ila behind the school where they were talking in such quiet voices, Monoma couldn't hear a thing they were saying. He huffed and tried to pay closer attention, but nothing worked.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, letting out an involuntary squeak before whirling around. It was just Midoriya, big green eyes blinking innocently at him as if he hadn't just caused a heart attack.

"There you are, don't scare me like that." Monoma hissed and slapped his shoulder. Midoriya frowned and muttered an apology.

"Anyway, are they going yet?" Midoriya asked.

"No, they're just talking. Besides, we have to wait for Adrien," Not that he would if the idiot took too long, but still.

"Oh, okay. Are we going to go up to them and ask to come?"

"No, we're following them you idiot."

Midoriya frowned again, he didn't think he was an idiot. "Monoma, that is not a nice thing to call someone."

"Then quit acting like a moron."

Midoriya shut his mouth, pouting slightly at the harsh words but he said nothing more.

Adrien arrived a couple minutes later, out of breath. Monoma elbowed him as a way of telling him to shut up because now Album was looking around as if he'd heard something.

After that though, they kept silent, and Album dropped his guard again. "Good." Monoma murmured and watched as they started walking away.

In the city, it would be easy to dodge them, hiding behind buildings, and in the large crowds of people. But when they got outside, Monoma knew it was going to be harder to stay out of sight. At that point, he figured he'd just make their presence known. There wasn't really much else that could be done at that point.

They made their way out of the city. It was a long walk, Monoma's feet hurt. He questioned whether this was really a good idea or not. Or rather, he questioned again. Album didn't want him here, and with how long they had been walking, Monoma wasn't sure if he wanted to be here either.

After a long while of walking they got to the outskirts of town where there was now only open road and country for miles. Where exactly were they going.

As they got closer to see what was happening better, the closer view revealed several more people that Monoma didn't know and had never seen before. They all seemed to know each other though. "Album-san has strange connections." Midoriya murmured.

"Really." Monoma said flatly. "I didn't know."

"Well are we going to go out there and tell him we're here and he can't stop us?" Adrien asked.

"I can start begging." Midioriya said.

"No one cares if he wants us here or not, but go ahead and beg him to accept you if that will make you feel better."

"It will."

"Then I will enjoy watching you."

* * *

"Great, we're all here." Ila said as they all gathered round. "I assume we all know what we're here for so I don't have to explain it." There were lots of murmured 'no's' and shaking of heads. "Then let's march." She said, her voice solemn.

Before they left, Album heard something behind him. He turned to find nothing but something that looked like a green tuft of hair poking out of a bush.

Album frowned and glanced at the group leaving before hurrying over to take a quick look. It was probably nothing, but better to be safe than sorry. And indeed he found something. Midoriya, Monoma, and Adrien.

One he hadn't noticed today because he was acting nervous, but he was always nervous. And the other two had been acting strange. He should've known. "You morons, I told you not to follow me." Album hissed.

"Well we didn't care what you told us, and we did it anyway. Now we're here so… you know, we're staying."

"No you are NOT! The three of you need to go home, I don't need you meddling in my business."

"We aren't meddling we just want to observe." Monoma said.

"I told you no though!" He grabbed Monoma's wrist and yanked him from his crouching position. "You all need to go home. I won't be the only pissed person to see you here."

"You're acting like I care whether I piss people off or not." Monoma rolled his eyes. "The thing is, Aldumb, I'm here, and I'm here to stay and there's really nothing you can do about it." He smirked when Album grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted his heels off the ground.

"Bastard. Keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong."

"No. I'll keep my nose wherever I please. And right now I want to be right here, in the midst of whatever crime you're about to commit."

"How would you know if it's a crime or not?"

"When it involves you, how can it not be a crime?"

Album ground his teeth together. He was already starting to figure that there was no way to force any of them to go home. It wasn't like he could drag them back and then try to catch up. "Give me one reason I shouldn't knock all of you out."

"Midoriya." Monoma said innocently. "Sure you might get me, maybe Adrien, but I seriously doubt you'd manage all three of us."

"I am STILL not letting you come!"

"You don't have to let us do anything. We're coming whether you want it to or not."

Bull. "Fine, then I'll let Adrien and Midoriya come and knock out just you instead!"

"Well…" Monoma hesitated, "Let's not be too rash."

"Why not?" Album growled.

"Um, because, I have a deal to make you."

Album glanced behind him at the group of figures still walking. He had to finish this up quickly so he could catch up. "What deal? Why would I be interested in anything you have to give me?"

"Well because I would do whatever you want, this coming Monday, for 24 hours."

"Fucking liar."

"No, it's true. Why would I lie? I came all this way to see what was happening, I simply want to see it through to the end."

"That so?"

"Yes. Is that a yes on your end?"

"Fine! But I'm going to make those 24 hours a living hell for you, got it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Monoma raised his hands in mock surrender and Album finally let go.

"Then let's hurry up, thanks to you, we're running behind. Oh, and if they get pissed at you for being here, don't blame me."

"Aw, don't worry. Everything will work out just fine."

Album rolled his eyes, stress and tension levels already increasing by tenfold. He should've known this would happen because whenever Monoma was involved, nothing good ever came out of it. Oh well, he supposed he'd just have to deal with his presence for a couple days. And Adrien's, that little brat who looked too smug for having done nothing special. And the idiot Midoriya who was the only one with enough sense to at least look nervous.

"Yeah, sure. Just fine." Album shook his head.

He was already exhausted by this stupid trip and it was only the first day. How unlucky.

* * *

**A/N A bit of a boring filler chapter, but the next couple will be more interesting, I promise! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are love!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on, we have to hurry to catch up." Album grumbled, turning around.

"Wait are we walking?" Monoma asked.

"Yeah."

"Like, the entire way?"

"Like, yeah." Album said, raising his eyebrows. "If that's a problem you can turn around."

"No problem." Monoma said quickly. "Just a little surprised, that's all."

Album tugged Monoma forward and they all started walking, "Why would you be surprised."

"Don't know, just am. How can anyone walk so far? On their own feet."

"Well, some people have something called endurance and you should get it sometime." Adrien smirked at Monoma's displeased expression.

"Whatever you say." He grumbled and soon fell behind Adrien and Album. Midoriya walked with him though.

"Monoma-san—I mean sama, um, I hope I'm not being too nosy…"

"Out with it Midoriya."

"But back there, when you and Album-san were talking, were you… were you flirting?"

Monoma scoffed, "Flirting? No, we were arguing. You need to learn what flirting is, Midoriya."

"It's just that the two of you seem rather close."

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed for a while now." He said. "You two are always together, talking or… arguing, or doing whatever it is you're doing. But I have to say that sometimes the level of sexual tension between you two makes me uncomfortable."

"Sexual WHAT!" Monoma screeched hoarsely, causing Album and Adrien to turn around and look at them strangely.

Midoriya blushed and stared tentatively at his knuckles like they were something very interesting. "I'm sorry, did I misinterpret?"

"Yes! You misinterpreted everything."

"Whoa, wait, did I hear right? Sexual tension?" Adrien snickered. "Between you and Album!" he laughed harder.

It was Monoma's turn to flush red with anger and embarrassment, he glared at Adrien. "Sexual tension?" Album asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry… I guess I was wrong." Midoriya said.

"Yeah… wrong." Album turned to face forward again, his expression unreadable. Monoma bit his lip and stared at the back of Album's head. What had that tone been for?

They moved faster than the group ahead of them and easily caught up. All of them got stares, both confused and defensive. But no one said anything while they were walking.

Album had a feeling he was going to get a lecture when they took a break though, as if their nosiness was somehow his fault. The walk was long, and the temperatures somewhat icy. It definitely wasn't the easiest trek of Album's life.

Album twitched slightly when Monoma leaned into him. He probably did it for some extra body heat, because he was cold. Snakes were cold blooded after all.

Monoma should've brought gloves, or a warmer jacket, or even a hat. But he didn't have all that stuff. He didn't have the money for it. All he had was a jacket, he couldn't really afford much else.

Monoma felt something warm shoved on his head and glanced up at Album, and then touched his head. It felt like Album's hat.

Monoma sensed warmth inside him start to grow, but stomped it out just as fast as it had appeared. No, this was not the time for that. It never would be. He didn't like Album, and Album didn't like him. Plain and simple. He wasn't going to let something as stupid as his feelings get in the way of that simplicity. And he wasn't going to let those feelings rise because of a stupid hat either.

He made a point to not say thank you.

After a couple hours of just walking, they all decided to take a break. This was when Album got the ear full he had been waiting for. "What were you thinking, they can't come along!"

"Why not? It'll be fine." Album said. He didn't really care at this point, he just wanted to get everything over and done with.

"Because outsiders aren't supposed to know what happen. Our mission isn't to bring what this school has done to light, it's to bring this school to the ground. And that's all that matters."

"Well if that's all that matters why are you so pressed about a couple tag alongs. What are they going to do anyway? It's not like the damage we do will be reversible. Even if they do tell, no one knows who we are, we all gave ourselves fake identities to get away from this, no one will believe them. Simple, okay? Now we've been walking for a while and if you don't mind, I'd actually like to get some rest."

Ila huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine then, we'll rest. I still don't agree with this though."

"You don't have too. Just accept it."

Album turned and walked away, heading back to the group. They were all sitting alone and as Album got closer, he could hear one guy talking to Monoma. "So you're one of Malcom's buddies. That's pretty cool. He and I didn't know each other well, what's he like?"

"An asshole, that's what."

"Oh… well then maybe we could talk about—"

"—Look, Romeo, if I was interested, we'd already be fucking in a bush. But we're not, are we? So that means, I don't give a fuck. Go bother the nerd, he'll entertain you."

Album rolled his eyes and the guy's mouth just hung open for a bit. "Oh uh… okay." He murmured, and scooted off to go talk to Izuku.

"Are you always that rude to strangers." Album asked, hands in his pockets as he walked towards Monoma.

"Short answer, yes."

"What's the long one."

"Don't have one. So anyway, what did your girlfriend say about us?"

"She's not my girlfriend and she basically said okay."

"I'm pretty sure it was more than that. It was probably an 'okay, I don't care, your choice.' When actually she does care and now she will hunt you down, make you regret ever breathing."

"… Really?"

"Just sayin."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it was actually an 'okay', what you just described sounds like something you would do."

"Why would you ever say that, Aldumb, I am always completely straight forward."

"Haha, funny." But Album didn't say it like he found it funny.

"So anyway," Monoma looked away but Album could see the small blush on his face, "About that deal thing."

"You're not backing out, because I will throw you."

"Oh wow, I'm so scared." Monoma said sarcastically, "But no, that's not what I'm talking about. I just figured we should lay some ground rules."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Have you parade around the streets naked or some shit."

"Well, I honestly don't expect very much from you, and while I don't think you would order that, I wouldn't be completely against it."

"Okay if you're not against that, then what are you against."

"First of all, don't expect me to give you any blowjo—"

Album slapped a hand over his mouth, "If your ground rules are all about having some form of sex with me, keep them to yourself cus I don't want that anyway."

"They're not ALL about sex… but most of them were."

"Then what are the others?"

"I refuse to share any secret I might have with anyone at all. I refuse any public humiliation at school, and I refuse to sit with you, anywhere."

"Uh… okay I guess."

"I also reserve the right to refuse any additional command that makes me uncomfortable as they come."

"You're kind of missing the point of doing anything I ask, but fine, whatever."

"And I will not allow you to negotiate any of these—wait you agree?"

"Yeah." Album didn't even care if Monoma was his slave for 24 hours or not. It would be nice, but it didn't bring the kind of overwhelming satisfaction it might've brought a week ago.

Album didn't really understand it, but he figured he didn't need to. Monoma wasn't his main priority anyway.

Soon, it was time to get moving again, and they kept going, Monoma and him still walking side by side and Adrien and Midoriya hanging more in the back.

As they walked, Monoma shivered beside him and Album smirked, "Still cold."

"Any normal human would be. You're just not cold because you have all that gorilla hair to keep you warm."

"Actually, it's a coat, but go off I guess."

"I will."

As much as he hated to admit it, Monoma wished he could buy something like Album's coat. Wouldn't that be nice to have.

Still, Monoma felt Album's hand wrap around his shoulder and bring him closer to Album's natural body heat. Suddenly, Monoma wasn't very cold anymore, and his face lit up, the tips of his ears turning red. "I thought… I thought we weren't ever going to—"

"Shh," Album said, "Let's not talk about that right now and just focus on walking."

Monoma stared from under Album's arm, up at his face, and eventually gave up for the time being. But no way was he going to let it drop.

So he decided to play the 'how far can I push Album' game. He reached up and put a hand on Album's chest. Album didn't move, so he lowered his hand a bit, inch by inch until it rested on Album's lower stomach.

Still, he didn't even flinch or give any effort in pushing Monoma away. But he did turn to look him straight in the eye with this 'I dare you' look that Monoma didn't like.

They stared at each other for several minutes before Monoma let his hand drop with a muttered, "Bastard."

Album smirked a little and turned back forward.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was watching them, but also looking away, but he also couldn't help but watch them. He wasn't sure if they realized the indecency of their behavior or not, but it felt awkward to Izuku and he wished they would stop.

"Disgusting isn't it." Adrien said out of the blue. "How can two people so obviously want each other but still convince themselves they don't." Izuku wasn't sure he had an answer to that. "Well they'd obviously both have to be dense idiots, and that's kind of what we're looking at right now."

"I just wish they weren't so public." Midoriya sighed. "I don't want to see Monoma… Monoma's hand where it was, nor do I want to be involved in their sexually tense arguments either."

"Neither do I." Adrien grumbled. "Next time I see it I'm gonna go tell them to just get it over with in a bush or something, so the intimacy dies down a little."

Midoriya nodded, "You do that. I just want to enjoy walking without having to see something like that."

"For once we agree on something I suppose."

Midoriya laughed nervously, shrugging. "Um, yeah…" Midoriya turned back to watching them argue. And while it did make him uncomfortable, he had to admit that it was nice to see them getting along somewhat. It was better than before when they simply beat each other up and such. Though those old days were fun too. As the school year wore on, Izuku felt like everyone was starting to get along far better than before. Even he and Kacchan a little bit. "I mean if those two can get along, I'm pretty sure anyone can." Izuku commented.

"I guess you've got that one right." Adrien smirked. Then he glanced at Izuku before continuing thoughtfully. "So, what did you tell your mom? When you told her you were leaving for the weekend."

"Oh um… I told her that I was going on a trip with some friends so… basically the truth I guess. What did you tell Chonice-san?"

"God you have such good morals even when you're supposed to be sneaking away. It's disgusting. And if you must know, I didn't tell him anything."

"Oh, but won't he get worried about you?"

"So? Who cares, it'll be fine." Adrien rolled his eyes. "I mean, sure he might worry a little but it's not like we'll be gone forever. Just a couple days. It's nothing to worry about."

"Still…" Izuku frowned. "And it doesn't seem like Chonice-san would be the kind of person to stop you guys."

"Maybe not Album, but he probably would've tried to stop me. Besides, if he knew the details I doubt it."

"But I didn't tell my mom the details. You can always just leave them out, right?"

"Whatever. It was better not to tell him. He worries too much as it is."

"That's because he cares about you."

"Oh well, doesn't matter." Adrien said. "I didn't tell him, and now we're here, so, you know, whatever."

"Yeah…" Midoriya trailed off and they kept walking for several more hours.

Eventually they decided to stop and sleep for the night before continuing the rest of the way.

Monoma set his sleeping bag, that was actually Izuku's because he'd brought it, down beside Album, warmth emanating from simply being close to him.

That sensation helped him fall asleep all the faster.

* * *

**A/N Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm on vacation at the moment so the next one might take a few weeks as I don't have a lot of time to write. Regardless, thank you so much for reading, reviews are love!**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning was full of travel. Monoma felt like he was walking forever. He groaned and shook his head. This entire trip was one of his more terrible ideas. Not that he didn't want to see what was going on with Album, but he was tired of walking. Very tired.

"Hey everyone, we're almost there." Ila announced from the front of the group.

"Finally," Monoma grumbled. Album glared at him.

"Quit your complaining, you're the one that wanted to come."

"I wouldn't have come if you stopped being so secretive and just told me what was going on in the first place." Monoma rolled his eyes.

Album seethed in frustration and cupped his hands as if he were crushing Monoma's skull. Monoma only stared impassively and blinked slowly. "You are a little shit, you know that?"

"Yeah." Monoma said, now smirking.

"You're a cute little shit, but still annoying."

"I know." Monoma blinked and smiled innocently.

"Ugh." Album sighed and turned straight ahead again.

They all kept walking, for about half the day before finally arriving at what Monoma assumed was their destination. It was the only building for miles, and it looked abandoned. The wood was rotted, there were several signs that said 'keep out' and caution tape all over the building. Not to mention a tall, metal gate you had to climb over to get on the grounds.

"Alright, here we are." Ila said quietly.

In Monoma's opinion, this place was pretty creepy. Apparently Midoriya thought so too, because he stuck even closer to all of them than usual.

Up ahead, someone screamed, so Monoma did too, Izuku soon following suit. They clung to each other as Adrien rolled his eyes and Album used his superior height to see what was going on.

"Oh god…"Album muttered.

"What?" Izuku asked urgently. "What is it?"

"Oh wait…" Album squinted through the darkness. "Never mind. It's just a spider."

"A WHAT?"

"Spider, it's pretty big, but I thought it was something bad. It's nothing to worry about though."

"Let me see!" Adrien said, trying to crawl his way up Album's back to get a look.

"I think I'm gonna faint." Monoma said. "You better kill it right fucking now!"

"Why? It's not doing anything to you." Album grumbled.

"It's giving me ANXIETY! That's what it's doing!"

"Oh, and I suppose you want to destroy everything that gives you anxiety."

Monoma stared at him incredulously, "YES!" he shouted and glared.

"I think I should just wait outside." Izuku whimpered, starting to back up.

"I saw some outside too." Adrien said. "And Album's right, it is huge."

"Still glad you came?" Album asked, snickering a bit.

"For your information, I haven't been glad I came since I started coming."

"Dunno why, but that sentence sounded really dirty." Adrein said.

"You're disgusting." Monoma hissed, jabbing a finger at Adrien's chest.

"You said it."

As they continued further down the narrow hallway, drawing closer to where the first scream had first emanated, Monoma saw something moving in the darkness.

They stuck to the opposite side of the wall, as close as possible, Monoma grabbing on to Album, Izuku grabbing on to Monoma as they crept passed it.

Well, they all crept passed it except Adrien who was trying to get it to go after them.

"Adrien you better shut up!" Monoma shouted and then flinched back when the spider moved slightly.

"This is so scary." Izuku murmured, his nails digging into Monoma's arms.

Monoma would've told him to stop but he was too busy digging his nails into Album's arms, who gritted his teeth and bore it.

They kept moving, and at some point, everyone split up into separate groups to explore the building. Ila told them to meet back out front in an hour. Now normally, Monoma would've said fuck Ila, but they were probably all meeting back outside to burn the building, and he didn't want to be caught up in this when it went down.

Burning alive, crushed to death, buried under a pile of dead spiders. What a fun way to die. Not.

"So… what was it like here?" Izuku asked, glancing up at Album.

"It was… pretty bad." Album murmured, opening a door to look inside one of the classrooms. "The teaching methods were… unconventional. But I escaped a long time ago. It's weird to be back after all these years."

Seeing it again reminded Album of everything that had happened back then, and it made him realize that he wasn't quite as over it as he thought."

"What happened to you?" Monoma asked.

"It's," Album paused and felt a shiver go down his spine, "a lot of things happened."

"Like what."

Album sighed, "Like torture. You may not have noticed because it's so dark, but there's bloodstains everywhere. On the walls, the floors. And experimentations too. They wanted to know where quirks came from."

"Seriously? That's… more terrible than I thought. No wonder you want to burn this place down." Monoma said.

"Yeah. Being back here again is weird. It makes me feel like I'm still just a little kid."

"I… get that, kind of." Monoma said.

"Yeah, me too." Adrien said. He could think of some situations that would make him feel like he was just a little kid again too. One of those would be seeing his father again.

"I… don't really." Izuku blinked somewhat cluelessly.

Album walked over to one of the closets in the classroom and opened it. Inside was nothing but dust and darkness. "The school closed a while ago. But I think it was still in session for a couple years after I left."

Then Album went into the closet and closed the door.

"I don't think he's okay." Monoma whispered to Izuku, who shook his head looking worried.

Album remembered a long time ago when he spent hours locked inside this thing. He'd hoped that maybe he'd gotten over his fear of dark, tight spaces, but he'd been wrong. The walls seemed to be shrinking, constricting him, suffocating him.

He tried to stay in there longer, to see if the feeling went away, but it didn't, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Monoma, Izuku, and Adrien heard a scream from inside the closet and Izuku and Monoma instantly gripped each other because there must've been another spider in there.

Album came out, "How big?" Monoma asked.

"Album can't be more than three inches."

"I meant the fucking spider." Monoma said and threw a shoe at him.

Adrien dodged. He wasn't one for crude jokes, but maybe he should be, because this was kind of fun.

"What is he talking about?" Izuku asked.

"Talking about Album's di—" Adrien was cut off by another shoe.

"It wasn't a spider. I just don't like cramped spaces like that.

"Then why go into one, idiot," Monoma shook his head.

"Well… I was wondering if I still didn't like them. And I guess I don't."

Monoma sighed, "I guess not. Now come on, we should go back."

"Okay." They all finally agreed on something and started back toward the entrance, avoiding all the spiders in their path.

When they got outside, everyone was already busy dousing the edge of the building with gasoline.

"You guys ready for this?" Ila asked, coming over.

"Yeah." Album said, and he was really the only one of them with any right to answer.

Ila nodded and walked off to go talk to someone else. Album just stood there, staring straight ahead at the building with a spaced out look on his face.

"Hey uh… you okay?" Surprisingly it was Adrien who asked.

One moment, Album went to respond, and the next the building went up in flames. Izuku just hoped everyone was out before she did that.

"I mean… I will be." Album answered. He still had nightmares about this place sometimes, still dreamt about the closets, and metal chains. Still dreamed about the needles, and the tables. And of course he still dreamed about the teachers, and the things they would ask him. What happened if he didn't want to answer, and what happened if he wasn't quick enough. He dreamt about it all, remembered it too. It was something in the back of his mind, something he rarely consciously thought about anymore, but it was there. Along with the memory that his parents put him there."

But as the building went up in flames, Album felt a piece of that pain burn off too. What happened in there would always be with him, but he found comfort in knowing it didn't exist anymore.

"Album," Adrien said looking up at him.

"What is it you little brat?"

"You're crying."

He honestly hadn't realized. "I've never seen you cry before." Monoma said. "Or maybe I have and just don't remember."

"I've seen you cry, that's for sure." Album grumbled, wiping at his face.

Adrien stared at him for a moment before jutting his arms out like a snake striking, and wrapped them around Album's waist. They pulled away just as suddenly, and just as quickly as they arrived, however.

Monoma's hug was longer, although Album wasn't sure why. He probably had some ulterior motive, Album just couldn't see what it was. "Okay you don't have to bury your face in my neck and you definitely don't have to do it this long."

"But I want to." Monoma pouted.

By the time Midoriya had given a hug and pulled away, Monoma was still hugging him. "This is gay." Adrien said.

"It is not!" Album glared at him.

"And here I thought Ila had a chance."

"She had no fucking chance." Monoma hissed and snuck a scowl at the girl. She wasn't even looking his way, but he didn't care. He was sure she could feel his intense hatred for her.

They decided to only watch for a little while before leaving, because someone was bound to show up eventually, and none of them wanted to be there when they did.

They were home Sunday, late afternoon, around five.

They'd said goodbye to Ila just outside of Tokyo. She was leaving, and had really only transferred to UA to find Album, and was now going back home. That was good news for Monoma, he never liked her anyway.

"You coming inside?" Album asked.

"And deal with Daniel who I know you didn't tell about this trip? Yeah no."

Right as Midoriya said, "Sure!"

No one had to do anything, however, because suddenly the door opened.

"Is it too late to run?" Adrien asked.

"Much." Album replied.

Daniel stood there, crossing his arms and Adrien hid behind Album, hoping he would get the brunt of the disappointment, and of course the guilt trip.

"Is it too late to pretend I have nothing to do with anything?"

"Since you said it out loud, yes." Album grumbled.

"Fuck." Monoma said.

"Hi Chonice-san."

"Hello Midoriya." Daniel said evenly. "Now WHERE have you two been?"

"It was Album's fault. He made me." Adrien accused, popping out from Album to blame him, before ducking back down.

"I didn't want you to come you little pest, so shut up about how it was my fault."

"You haven't answered." Daniel's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah, it was Monoma's fault." Album said.

"No, it was Midoriya's."

"No it was…" Midoriya frowned, "… Adrien?"

"NO! I already said it was Album."

"Yet you're the only one hiding. And you were the first to pass blame?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"I did that because I knew you would assume it was me and here you are, assuming it was me, proving me right!"

"I've never assumed you were at fault for anything."

"Sure." Adrien rolled his eyes, knowing that was a goddamn lie.

"Regardless, I don't care who's fault it is, you all went, so you're all at fault. What I want to know is WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!"

"Oh, that…" Adrien murmured.

They all fell silent, occasionally glancing at each other.

Daniel sighed, "It's always you three." He groaned.

"Yeah Midoriya, stop breaking so many rules." Monoma said. Daniel only raised an eyebrow looking unamused. Monoma laughed nervously.

"We uh… left the city." Album said.

"For what?"

"Just um… just to have some fun. We sort of thought you wouldn't let us go because," Album paused, "because we didn't."

"Why wouldn't I have let you go? I trust you to watch Adrien."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "If you want to go have some fun for the weekend just ask! I was starting to think you'd been kidnapped by a villain or something! Now go inside! We'll talk more when you've taken showers."

Adrien and Album both rushed inside, not wanting to talk anymore.

Daniel sighed and turned back to the other two, "You kids want a ride home?"

"Yes." Monoma said.

"Only if it's not too much trouble." Midoriya added.

"Oh it's no trouble." Daniel shook his head and they all headed to the car, Monoma and Izuku crawling into the back.

Daniel dropped Midoriya off first and he waved goodbye before running inside.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't want to talk to you about anything." Daniel answered.

"So you mean you didn't offer me this car ride to accuse me of trying to hurt Adrien and Album, but out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Yep. Unless that was some odd confession."

"No, no confession."

"Okay."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. "So, your parents home yet?"

"No, my cousin's watching me."

"Your cousin?" Daniel sounded doubtful.

"It's a good cousin this time. My parents would only ever give me the best after all." Monoma allowed fake cheerfulness to enter his tone.

"Right."

They pulled into Monoma's neighborhood and Monoma hopped out when they reached his apartment complex. Still dark and dingy as ever.

Monoma started walking up the stairs as Daniel pulled out and away from the apartments.

From the corner of his eye, Monoma saw something, a figure of some sort. He squinted into the darkness and then saw it move. Monoma took a step back and watched as the thing revealed itself from the darkness of the building.

He recognized the thing-or rather, the person, as the guy from a couple days ago. The one with the knife. The one who'd… Monoma took a step back, his heart rate increasing tenfold. Oh god could this day get any worse? Later he would realize he shouldn't have asked himself that.


	25. Chapter 25

The man took a step forward and Monoma stood there frozen, watching his advances for a solid minute before turning around and running. He screamed, rushing up the stairs to his apartment, the man following after him.

To his own surprise he ran passed his apartment to the neighbors, and started pounding on the door. "Hello, hello! Rui!" he screamed, and watched the knife-man's rapid approach.

"Rui, get the fucking door." He heard a voice from inside.

Then there was nothing and Monoma screamed again. As he did the door burst open and a tall man stood there, glaring at him. "What do you want k—" Monoma ducked under his arm, into the apartment right as the man got to the door and thrust his knife into the one that had opened the door for Monoma.

Monoma screamed again and ran to one of the doors in the apartment, opening it. It was a bathroom.

And Rui was in there, his eyes glazed over and a cigarette in his mouth. But when the bathroom door banged against the wall, his eyes snapped alert and the cigarette fell from his mouth. "Monoma," he hissed, "What are you—"

Monoma flung himself at Rui and they banged into each other, both tumbling to the floor. The man with the knife entered the bathroom a creepy smile on his face. "Hand over the kid." He demanded.

Rui stared at the knife-man but said nothing for several seconds. Finally, he ignored the question, and asked instead, "Where's Caz."

"Who?" knife-man asked.

"There is another man living here, his name is Caz, where is he?" Rui repeated, his eyes hardening as the expression on the other man changed.

"Oh… whoops, sorry, stabbed him."

"Stabbed him?" Rui asked, to make sure he heard right, his voice disbelieving.

"Yeah, whoops," the man gave a creepy smile at the both of them that sent shivers down Monoma's spine.

"Then we no longer have any deal."

Monoma's mind went blank at that statement. What was he talking about, what deal could the two of them possibly have?

"It was a light wound, he'll get over it."

"The hospital costs would be far more than anything you could give me. That's no profit."

"Well I didn't expect him to run to you, and you never told me about any guy livin here."

"That money was for me and Caz to get out of here and get a better life. That was the deal. One night with the kid, some extra cash for me and him. No one gets hurt."

"Sometimes things happen." The man shrugged.

"Fuck you."

"Well think of it this way, you give me the kid and you get your cash so you can pay the hospital bills. Don't and your little boyfriend's going to die."

"Don't make me go." Monoma didn't really understand what was happening but he did understand that Rui had made a deal. Money for him, that was all he needed to know.

"If I don't see my profit, you are not getting this child."

"Come on, it's just a kid for a few extra dollars, my buddies will get mad if I don't got the kid like I promised.

Rui's lips pulled back into a sneer. It was like he was a completely different person.

"Or I could kill you right now."

"Let's not be hasty. But on second thought, you probably should be because every second you waste talking to me, is another second your boyfriend loses some more blood."

Rui fell silent.

"So what's it gonna be sweetheart?"

"Fine, let's see the money."

The man reached in his pockets and pulled out wads of bills and money, everywhere.

Monoma couldn't believe someone was paying this much, just for him. Maybe he should up some prices, had he been selling himself cheap this whole time or was this guy just paying extra because he was that much creepier?

"Great, thanks." And Rui's quirk ripped out of him and he impaled the man sixteen times with different bones.

The money the man was holding dropped to the floor, and he was dead almost instantly. Rui removed his inhuman bones from the other man and then he dropped to the floor as well, unreal amounts of blood seeping from his body, onto the bathroom tile.

Rui searched the man's pockets for more money and found some more, putting it on the counter before dragging the man out to the balcony door and flinging him into the streets. "Alright, Monoma, here's some cloths and I need you to take warm water, and bleach and get all this blood off the floor, you can do that, right?"

Monoma nodded numbly.

"Okay, good job, I'm going to stop Caz's bleeding."

Monoma blinked and then slowly went off to find some bleach. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Was he witness to a murder? Should he tell someone? What was Rui going to do to him once this was all over. "There, there darling, everything's going to be alright." Rui crooned and then yelped.

Monoma peered around the corner where Caz had him by the throat. "You bitch, this is all your fault."

"I did it for you. For us." Rui croaked, his face turning paler than normal. "Yeah, sure you did," Caz backhanded him.

Monoma snuck back behind the corner and continued cleaning, but faster.

About thirty minutes later, Monoma was cleaning the last of the blood when Rui came in. He glimpsed a finger like bruise, on his neck where the turtle didn't quite cover and a bit of bruising on his face, where the concealer didn't mask everything.

"You did good, it looks very clean." Rui whispered.

"Uh thanks." Great, Monoma had done a great job at removing evidence from the murder scene.

But as he'd come to realize, Monoma didn't really care. He was almost glad the man was dead, as horrible as that sounded.

"Also, it would just be a good idea not to mention this to anybody. I mean, on top of the fact that he wasn't contributing anything to this society, you also helped cover it up."

"Don't try to threaten me."

Rui raised an eyebrow.

"You think I care about whether that sicko is dead or not? Well I don't. But don't think I like you either. I wouldn't waste one second in ruining your life. You love your boyfriend so, so much? Well how about I get him arrested for domestic abuse!" Monoma hissed. "Next time, why don't you think before opening your damn mouth."

Rui gritted his teeth, "Leave Caz out of it."

"And why should I? You tried to sell me off to some dude for a couple extra bucks!"

"You don't understand, Caz needs that money!"

"For what?" Monoma cried.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me! I just know that he needed it! All of it."

"How many kids have you sold for your filthy money?"

"None!" Rui screamed and put the skin between his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth. Monoma wasn't sure what he was doing until blood started running down his fingers.

He started to think that all those scars and bruises might not have been from just Caz.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone. But you better not hurt any other kids, or me again for that matter.

"I know. I don't want to." Rui whispered, closing his eyes for a minute. "I don't want to do any of this anymore."

"Neither do I." fighting, tooth and nail just to survive every day. Just to get through one more day, of one more week, of one more month, of one more year.

"I want… to help him."

"Only way you can help anyone is by helping yourself first. So do yourself a favor and break up with this guy. He doesn't want you, and deep down you don't want him either. You're just scared to leave, but I don't know why yet."

"He'll be sad, he'll be angry. It's not my place to leave first. I should stay until he wants me gone."

"Yeah well he's never gonna want you gone cus you make his life some kind of cake walk. But fine. Ruin your own life for all I care."

Rui sighed and told him, "You'll understand when you're older."

Monoma hated when people said that to him, especially since this idiot was only a few years older than him. How much more experience could he possibly have. "Dunno how many people you've dated, but I've dated three."

"Caz brings in most of the income. It'd be impossible to leave him. With the money I get, I'd never be able to afford an apartment on my own."

Monoma had trouble feeling sympathy considering his own situation.

"It's easier this way. Regardless, it doesn't really matter what you think."

"I guess it really doesn't. Whatever. I'm leaving now. Let's never talk to each other again."

"That will most likely be for the best." Rui said reaching into his pocket to pull out another cigarette. Rui didn't say anything else, and his eyes had that blank look Monoma had seen when he first came in.

Despite everything, Monoma didn't think Rui was a bad person. He made some pretty stupid choices, but when Monoma first met him. That first time they'd talked, he didn't think that was fake. When he helped Monoma and Album get away from the man before, he didn't think that was fake.

"Bastard." Monoma grumbled, turning to walk out. He stopped at the entrance to the bathroom, "If you ever decide you don't want to be a complete failure, come see me."

He knew Rui never would. But no one could say he hadn't tried to help. As expected, Rui didn't respond, just stared at Monoma blankly, as if he weren't even there.

Monoma sighed and shut the bathroom door on his way out. He walked through the main room, where Caz was on the couch, bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Rui obviously knew how to bandage people, which made sense since he probably had to do it for himself often enough.

That thought didn't sit right with him, but it wasn't like he could do anything.

Or maybe he simply didn't want to do anything.

Either way, this wasn't his problem anymore.

Well at least he didn't have to worry about that man anymore. He still had nightmares that night though.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is dark too, I'll try to do a bit lighter one next time with more Monoma Album. I already have something else planned for this duo, another obstacle, naturally, this one will be fun too. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, sorry it's kinda short, but I'll try to make a longer one next time!**


End file.
